A Carol of Revenge
by Batdude365
Summary: During the past several months after the events of "Lincoln Loud, Where Are You?", Carol has been prepping for vengeance against her rival, Lori Loud. In addition, she once again has her eyes fully set on her adversary's little brother, Lincoln. (Cover image by Antiquity on Loud Booru; co-written by DukeyDukeyDoo)
1. Prologue

_**Lincoln's Noir-Mare: Case of the Missing Dollies**_

* * *

This is a city. One where crime has overflowed like the river during the rainiest of days, and where mysteries are just waiting to be solved.

I'm what you might say, the city's best crime buster and mystery solver.

Detective Loud's the name, Lincoln Loud, a hard-boiled detective who isn't afraid of anything.

During a slow afternoon of business, as I was lounging around in my chair, reading the daily strips, a little girl in a frilly dress enters my office.

Folding the newspaper away, I ask, "What can I do for ya, miss?"

"Please help me! All my dollies are gone! Can you please find them for me, mister?" she cries, her floral hat in both hands, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do, Miss..."

"Loud. Lola Loud," the little girl finishes.

"Alright, Miss Loud, don't you worry. I'll get your dolls back, if it's the last thing I do," I declare, accepting the case.

"Oh, thank you, mister!" Lola says, hugging me.

With that, I step out of my office building and into the outside world of downtown Royal Woods. First order of business, dropping by the malt shop to see my long-time associate, Clyde McBride.

After all, he's never lead me astray from cracking any cases in the past, so why would he, now?

* * *

Soon entering the establishment, I order a vanilla shake and head towards the booth where my partner usually is during a slow day.

"Hey, McBride, how are things going with ya?"

"Not much, really, Linc Loud."

"We've just got a new assignment on our hands. A Miss Lola Loud has had her dolls stolen, and I need your help to find out who was responsible," I say to him, sipping some of my beverage.

Clyde replies, "I'd like to, Linc, but I don't have any leads this time. Maybe you can go see if Lucy and Luna have any dirt. It's poetry night at the coffee shop down the street."

"Good thinking, McBride. They usually have the up-and-up on the little things that happen in town." I finish my shake and get up from the booth. "If you'll excuse me... I've got some sleuthing to attend to," I resume, exiting the malt shop.

Taking Clyde's advice, I headed for the Beat-Down Cafe, a local hangout for down, beat beatniks. After Lucy was done with her deep and insightful poem, with bongo accompaniment from her partner, Luna, I approach them backstage to query them about the whereabouts of Lola's marionettes.

"Sorry, dude, but we don't know anything at all. Our hands are completely clean," Luna claims.

"Why don't you try asking Leni at the flower shop? That's where most gossip in Royal Woods comes from. Maybe she knows something about those missing dolls," Lucy suggests.

"Alright, I'll go see what Leni knows," I sigh. Once again, I head to another part of town to ask the flower shop owner about Lola's missing dolls, to which she replies, "I wish I knew who would do such a thing, Mr. Loud. Sorry."

"Maybe you can ask the local auto repair girl, Lana. She totally owns a garage not too far from here. I bet, like, she might have an idea where you can find the doll-nappers."

Once I arrived at the young grease monkey's working quarters and asked her about the missing dolls, she says she doesn't know anything about that.

What would then follow after this confrontation is a seemingly endless stream of "I don't know"s and "Maybe you should"s from nearly every person in town.

* * *

After having asked every possible source I could think of, I was thinking about what to do next, until I hear a whistle coming from a nearby alleyway.

"Psst! Over here!" a feminine voice whispers. As I cautiously stepped into the dingy corridor, it turned out to be Loretta, Leni's twin sister, but she likes to be called Lori for short. I've frequently been bumping into her during the last several cases I was assigned.

"I know where the doll-nappers are hiding out. Here. This is their address," she states, handing me a folded slip of paper. "If you go there, you'll find the dolls and their captors. But if anyone asks, I never told you anything."

Following the directions to the doll-nappers' hideout, I look around to see that I'm in the darker part of town.

I come across the building the map lead me to, its door left slightly ajar.

Heading inside, I look around in the dim room and see an open bag full of dolls under the only present light, steadily making my way towards it.

All of a sudden, something poked me in the rear, and I discovered it was a tranquilizer dart.

As it was pumping a healthy dose of its sedative contents into my bloodstream, I fall to my knees and pass out on the floor.

Soon, I come to, only to discover I was now tied down to a wooden table. "Hey, girls. Look. He's finally awake..." a voice says from the shadows.

Five figures step out of the dark parts of the room and into the light underneath a dangling lamp.

The doll-nappers were none other than a gang of gunmolls, consisting of Carol Pingrey and her partners in crime: Belle Fox (alias Thicc QT), Whitney, Fiona, and Becky.

"Alright, you conniving thieves! Where are the dolls of Lola Loud?!" I exclaim.

"Oh, you mean these old things?" Belle replies, spilling the contents of the burlap sack in her hand.

"You see, Linky, we only took little Lola's dolls to use them as bait to lure you directly to our hideout. Basically, we wanted to capture a much more valuable prize... You," Carol explains.

Suffering from post traumatic stress, memories from long ago flash before my eyes, as Carol and the girls came closer and closer to me, with stares of feral predators.

They unzipped my trousers, unbuttoned my coat, and stripped me of my other articles of clothing. First, Fiona sat on top of my face, rubbing up and down, while Whitney had my wiener in my hand, rubbing the sides of my legs.

Then, Belle wrapped her chest around my shaft while Becky was exploring my mouth with her tongue. Next, Carol sucks me off, her palm cupped around my coconuts. For their grand finale, one by one, they mount me, their hands clutching my wood, as they slowly ease it into their special parts.

After my last load was forcefully shot into Carol, I hoped my captors were done now. Unfortunately for me, Carol notifies, "We're not quite done yet, Linky. We have one more member in our gang, and I think you might know her." I saw her turning to someone in the darkened part of the room. "Come on in!"

I saw a strange but familiar shadowy figure that resembled Loretta strutting around in the umbrage. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but when Carol asks, "Wanna have a turn?", the shadowy gunmoll replies with one word I knew all too well...

"Literally."

I turned pale and froze in place, as the shadowy figure comes closer and closer. Just as she came out of the dark and into the light, the last member of Carol's gunmoll gang, turns out to be someone I feared the most...

"Hiiiii-ya, Linky..."

* * *

***Thunderbolt***

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln screams, as he shot up from his bed, followed by uncontrollable crying.

All at once Lincoln's sisters rush into his bedroom to see what was going on. "Lincoln, we literally heard you scream!" Lori said. "Is everything alright, Lil' Dude?" Luna asked.

"I had a really bad nightmare!" Lincoln said.

"By my calculations, this marks the 10th nightmare in a row that you've had." Lisa theorized. "Truly this nightmare must have been the scariest one yet." Lucy said. "And I've had good nightmares."

"What happened?" Lynn Sr. said as he and Rita entered the room. "Linky had another bad nightmare!" Leni said. "We heard him scream ever louder than last time!" Lynn said. "And he's crying!" Lola said, scared. "Is Lincoln going to be ok?"

Understanding Lincoln's sorrows, Rita tells the others, "All of you can go back to bed. I'll try to calm him down."

As everyone was about to go back to their bedrooms, Lincoln requests, "Can Lori stay, mom? I need to tell her about my dream. It's very important."  
"You guys go back to bed." Lori instructs. "I'll tell you what Lincoln's nightmare was about in the morning."

As Lynn Sr. and the other Loud Sisters went back to bed, Rita and Lori sit down at the end of the bed, as they listen to how Lincoln's dream unfolded.

"Alright, honey." Rita said. "Tell us what happened this time in your nightmare."

* * *

Holding back some tears, Lincoln began describing his nightmare, "I wad a hard-boiled detective back in the 1940's, and was on a case to find Lola's missing dollies. I was instructed by someone to head to a building where Lola's dolls were being held in."

"But when I managed to find them, it turned out to be a trap, as I then got captured by Carol and her gunmoll gang! And they... they... they.. OH, IT WAS AWFUL!"

Lincoln started crying uncontrollably as Rita tried calming him down. Upon hearing what had happened in his dream, Lori realized Lincoln still hadn't gotten over Carol and her ex-friends, who had just raped him.

"Don't cry, honey." Rita said, hugging her son. "It was just another nightmare. I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough."

"But that wasn't the scariest part." Lincoln cried. "I saw that Carol, Belle, Fiona, Whitney and Fiona were joined by one more gunmoll..." "Who was it, Lincoln?" Lori asked. "Was it Dana?"

"No." Lincoln cried. "It was someone else." "What did she look like?" Lori wondered. "She looked a lot... like... you." Lincoln said, pointing right at Lori.

Hearing how the dream ended with someone who looked just like her, Lori was utterly confused.

"Wait... Are you saying the last gunmoll in your nightmare... looked a lot... like... me?" Lori asks him, to which he nods. "Yes!" Lincoln sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

This made Lori feel a little bit uneasy. Could Lincoln's dream be just a nightmare... or some sort of premonition of something to come?

Whatever the case, Lori tells Lincoln, "Don't worry, little bro. I would literally never do anything like that to you. Besides, Carol and the others are still behind bars. There's literally no way they'll ever get close to you now."

Giving Lincoln a hug, she tells him, "As long as I'm around, Carol or her girls won't try anything to get their hands on you. So try not to think about those awful times with her anymore, OK?"

"Ok." Lincoln sniffled as he nodded. "Good night, lil' bro." Lori said.

As for Rita, Lincoln was still feeling scared and crying, so she tries to calm him down as best she could. "Lincoln, I don't know if you're too old for this, but..." Rita said, as she wrapped her arms around her son, embracing him in a cradling-like hug.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby to help you get back to sleep?" "I don't know, mom." Lincoln sniffled. "That nightmare I had was really bad. Could you maybe hum it to me instead?"

Hugging her son and swaying him slowly left and right, Rita began to hum an old lullaby for Lincoln, a lullaby that he remembered from when he was an infant. Eventually, as his mother held him close, Lincoln started to get drowsy. And soon enough, Lincoln lays back down on his pillow and drifts off to sleep.

"Good night, Lincoln." Rita says, stroking his white hair slowly and kissing his cheek. "Here's hoping for a sweeter dream."

With Lincoln safe and snug in his bed, Rita quietly left the room, closing the door slowly. And as Lincoln slept with a smile forming on his face, he knew that as long as his family was there to protect him, especially Lori, there's absolutely nothing that could take him away now.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

In a juvenile detention center, somewhere in between Royal Woods and Great Lakes City, a certain blonde girl was putting the finishing touches to something she was writing.

"It's finished. The first phase of my plan is all ready to go." Carol said.

"It may have taken the last couple months to prepare, but once I get out, I'll finally one-up Lori once and for all."

"And this time, not only will she end up where I am, but she'll lose everything she loves and everyone who ever liked her."

She then turns a couple pages back to glance at a sketch of Lincoln she drew.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Lil' Linky... I'm saving you for later, once I've dealt with your sister..."

* * *

What could Carol's first phase to her plan of revenge be? What does she have in store for Lori and the rest of the Loud family, especially Lincoln?

Whatever may happen, a new story will unfold in...

**_"THE LOUD HOUSE: A CAROL OF REVENGE"_**


	2. Lincoln Loud’s Recap

On a sunny Tuesday morning, we see Lincoln in his parents' bedroom with Rita and Lori, who are all in decorous apparel. Rita is adjusting his light-blue suit and orange tie, while Lori is busy on her phone, waiting for them to finish.

"You may be wondering why I'm dressing in formal attire. Well, let me fill you in," Lincoln says, as he gives an extended recap of what happened to him a while back.

"A couple months ago, my sister, Lori was spending all her time trying to make better selfies than her rival, Carol. Later that day, she left Leni in charge while she went to Great Lakes with Bobby to help him out at his family's store."

"But, later that night, someone broke into the house and knocked my sisters out cold. I woke up to see what was going on Then she... s-she... and they-"

When he was about to mention how Carol and her girl gang scarred him, he just couldn't finish, breaking into tears. Luckily, Rita was there to help calm him down.

"There, there, Lincoln. Everything's alright," she soothes, hugging him. Afterwards, Lincoln brightens up and resumes, excluding the horrific stuff that happened to him.

"Anyway, my sisters and friends were able to find out where I was being kept and were working out a plan to rescue me. My friends broke me out of that locked basement room, and I was finally free. So, everything managed to work out in the end... until Belle and the other girls had us at gunpoint."

"But, Luna managed to come through in the end, as she had a large mob at her side that took care of Carol's partners before any of us got shot. After that, the police came to Carol's house and arrested her, along with her partners."

"Now that things are cleared up a bit, let's talk about what's going on today. Carol's scheduled to have a parole hearing at the town courthouse today. And since the incident was mainly centered around me, I have no choice but to go."

"But let me yell ya. I don't want to be anywhere around her after what she did to me, let alone be in the same building. My family also has to go, because my sisters saw what happened."

Once Rita got done sprucing up Lincoln, she notifies, "There you go, Lincoln. You're good to go."

As Lincoln was about to leave his parents' room, Lori approaches him. "Lincoln, I need to talk with you real quick. It's something really important," she says.

* * *

After Lincoln followed his sister into her room, she closes the door and sits on the edge of her bed, giving Lincoln the rundown.

"Lincoln... As you may know, today is Carol's supposed parole hearing. When we get to the courthouse and the trial starts, they're gonna be questioning all of us about the incident," Lori says, her palm resting on Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln replies, "OK," as he was curious about if there was anything else Lori wanted to say.

"But here's the deal. We have to make sure Carol doesn't get parole at all. I don't want her out of prison after what she did to you, and I don't want her coming after you again."

"I don't want Carol on the loose either, Lori, but I just can't bear remembering any of the terrible stuff she and her friends did to me," a teary-eyed Lincoln conveys.

"Remember, we're doing this for _your_ sake, Lincoln. So when the court asks you what happened, you'll have to man up and tell them what they did to you. We need to make sure Carol's still found guilty so she doesn't get released. Do I make myself clear?" she finishes.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Lincoln replies, saluting to Lori. "Great!" she says, getting up from the bed. From the living room downstairs, the two hear Lynn Jr. calling out to them, "Hey, Linc! Lori! Are you guys coming or what?!"

"We're coming, Lynn!" Lincoln yells back, as he and Lori head downstairs. After they get into Vanzilla and buckle their seatbelts, Lynn Sr. drives the family straight to the courthouse for Carol Pingrey's parole hearing.


	3. Trial of Carol Pingrey (Part 1)

"This is Katherine Mulligan reporting live from the Royal Woods Courthouse," the news reporter discloses, as a mugshot of the defendant appears on-screen. "Today, a recent crime-offending teenager, Carol Pingrey, is scheduled to have a parole hearing to see if she'll be set free or let be behind bars."

Katherine then explains, "Now, the felony, in particular, was the kidnapping and molestation of an 11-year-old boy named Lincoln Loud back in late January." a picture of said boy popping up on-screen.

From the other end of her earpiece, she states, "Alright. Now I'm receiving word that a prison break involving a gang of bikers has occurred at the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Center.

"So, Ms. Pingrey's associates, Belle Fox, Whitney Wetta, Fiona Fairwell, and Becky Baker, all of whom escaped during the incident, will not be attending the parole hearing today. Dana Dawson nearly escaped, but was luckily caught by some guards at the last moment. In that case, she's not permitted to attend the hearing either."

"However, amongst these six femme fatales, Carol Pingrey was the only one who didn't bother escaping, let alone leave her jail cell. Since this is her parole hearing, she will undoubtedly attend," the anchorwoman informs.

"I'm receiving a report that the parole hearing is about to commence. Now we take you to the courtroom," Katherine concludes, as the camera switches over to the main room of the courthouse.

* * *

The Loud family have just been seated, awaiting the judge's arrival. Once everyone else, which included some of the Louds' friends and acquaintances, was seated, the bailiff enters the courtroom.

Walking to the center of the room, he then announces, "The court shall now come to order for the parole reading of Carol Pingrey," directing everyone to rise up for the honorable judge. As everyone rose up from their seats, the judge finally enters the room and walks up to his respective stand.

"Today's parole hearing is now in session. I now summon forth the convict, Miss Carol Pingrey," he declares, as the court marshals enter from the right, escorting an orange jumpsuit-clad Carol seating her in the front of the courtroom, next to the judge's stand.

The judge then tells the jury, "Jury, please inform the audience of Miss Pingrey's charges for being here."

The jury reads out that Carol Pingrey is charged with the management of a small brothel group, breaking and entering, kidnapping, child molestation, and attempted murder. Indistinct murmur passes through the audience as this is announced. Next, the bailiff requests to the judge for the Loud siblings to be questioned.

"Remember, guys. We need to make sure Carol's still held behind bars. For Lincoln's sake," Lori reminds her siblings, as the bailiff makes his way over to them.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that you were out of town the night Lincoln Loud was kidnapped..." the bailiff says, questioning Lori first. "Yes, and when I came back the next morning, my little brother was literally nowhere to be found."

"So, we spent that entire day searching up and down the whole city for Lincoln," Leni says, when she was up. "That was, until we found out Carol has been keeping him hostage in her basement the whole time," Luna informs.

"And she and her friends were doing all kinds of unspeakable things to him down there," a horrified Luan explains.

"We couldn't just sit there and let them abuse our brother like that. So we took action," Lynn says. "We came up with a plan to expose Carol's felony and rounded up our friends to help," Lucy continues.

"The job wasn't easy, I can definitely tell ya that. But things managed to pull through in the end," Lana says. "But... the biker chick just so happened to have guns on her and had us all surrounded. But Luna managed to save us all with her big mob," Lola claims.

"And so, to properly conclude, our brother was rescued and Carol was promptly apprehended, thanks to the video-graphic evidence I've e-mailed to police headquarters." Lisa finishes.

"Wait a minute... You were the one that sent the crime evidence? A little girl?" the confused bailiff queries.

"Why yes, sir. This was accomplished with my mechanical know-how, which was used to build microscopic recording systems made to resemble the average housefly."

"Oh, really?" the bailiff says. "Let's just say I'm quite the precocious type, especially for within my age group," Lisa confirms.

"Hmm... Interesting. Alright, I believe there's just one last Loud left to interview today," the bailiff notifies.

"Oh, you must mean Lincoln," Lisa replies, as said boy anxiously takes Lisa's place in the chair. For extra support, his sisters are right by his side to help ease him through it.

* * *

"It's OK, Lincoln. Remember, just like we talked about earlier. Just say what they did to you," Lori encourages.

"Alright, Lori. I'll try," a reluctant Lincoln agrees. "We'll be right here for ya, dude," Luna soothes.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Loud," the bailiff says. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln says, "I'm ready now."

"Great. I just need to know what happened from your perspective, Lincoln. Go into as much detail as you can, if possible."

Looking back towards his sisters, some of him giving him thumbs up, a relieved Lincoln begins, "So, a couple of months ago, somebody in a black suit broke into the house and knocked out everybody in the hallway."

"Then, when she took off her mask, it turned out to be Carol. She pulled out a rag and bottle, then suffocated me with the rag until I passed out. Next thing I knew, my hands were cuffed to a bed in a dark room, and Carol was right there, slowly moving towards me."

"She started by kissing me on the lips and rubbing my special area. Then she sat on top of me and sucked me off until white stuff came out of me. I tried making a run for it the next morning when Carol opened the cage I was in. But she caught me before I could get anywhere and spanked me until my butt was bright red."

"She taped my arms and legs together, and violated me again. Then, she locked me back in the cage and said she was coming back with friends. For the rest of that day, I couldn't do anything but cry and hope someone would help me."

"Later on that day, Carol came back, along with some of Lori and Leni's friends and someone named Belle. Carol's new friends had their way with me, while she watched the whole thing with that haunting grin."

"When two of them had grips on my arms, I tried running away again. But it was only as successful as last time. They tied me up with rope, cuffed my wrists & ankles, and gagged me with a cloth that was tied around my mouth. I was back in the cage, but the girls put more locks on it this time."

"While I was sobbing that night, I saw a robot fly near me. It was something Lisa made, and there were more of them in different parts of the room. They were part of a plan my sisters and friends had to rescue me."

"Unfortunately, that meant they needed to record proof of what Carol and her friends were doing to me so they could be arrested."

"Judging from the video little Lisa sent to the police department, rough is a big understatement for what those girls put you through," the bailiff says.

"Yeah, you said it. Anyway, the next day, my friends managed to unlock the cage and untied me. We left Carol's basement and I was finally back with my family. But Belle had us all at gunpoint, and Fiona grabbed me. The girls were going to shoot my sisters and friends, and I was never gonna see them again."

"But then, Luna came along with a big mob and saved us. The police arrived and arrested Carol & her partners in crime, and I was finally back with my family. But, I still wish I could just forget all of this happened. I'm still having nightmares about the incident, and wake up screaming from each one," Lincoln concludes.

* * *

After the Loud siblings have each been questioned, the judge states, "Well, I think we've got enough information to have Carol's parole denied. But we've only heard two sides of this story. But I'd like to hear what Miss Pingrey has to say about all this. Therefore, I now call Carol Pingrey herself, to the stand, please,"

Since Carol was the last person to be questioned about the incident, she walks up to the stand and sits down.

The judge gives Carol a stern look. "Carol Pingrey," he begins. "you have been charged with breaking and entering, kidnaping, child rape and molestation, and was almost accounted for murder. Even the children of the Loud family seem to have their stories all checked out. I just have one question for you: How do you plead?"

With a sad and truthful look on her face, Carol stands up, takes a deep breath and says, "Your honor... Ladies and gentleman... I just wanna come out upfront and say... that I plead myself... guilty."

Everyone gasps horrifically at this revelation. "Why would you plead yourself guilty?" The judge asks, growing ever so curious.

"Because... Everything I was charged for is true. But the reason I did all that... is a very long story." Everyone was now intrigued to find out why she did it, but Lori wasn't interested at all.

"OBJECTION!" Lori yells out, raising her hand up. "She's literally trying to deceive all of us! This may be her way of weaseling out of her prison sentence!"

"Overruled." The judge says. "I for one, would like to hear what this little lady has to say about herself." Lori just sits back down and softly grumbles to herself.

"Alright, Ms. Pingrey." The judge said calmly. "Go ahead and tell us how it all happened."

"Alright.. Here goes..." Carol says, taking a deep breath as she prepares to tell the tale of how she ended up on this path.

"It all started when I was a little girl growing up with a rich family..."


	4. Trial of Carol Pingrey (Part 2)

"I was growing up with a rich family. I was 12 years old, to be exact. My parents didn't care all that much about me, or even bothered trying to spend any time with me. So, they just had the butlers and maids look after me instead," Carol explains.

"So, I grew up sad and lonely in the mansion, since I didn't have any close friends. Didn't help that I was an only child, too. When I was 15, my parents sent me away to live with my distant aunt Connie, who got cut off from the family inheritance."

"While Aunt Connie may have appeared to be beautiful and attractive, turns out she was a selfish, money-grubbing woman with her own secret gang. They were managing a milk maid racket, selling specialized milk on the black market for cash."

"But here's the catch. It wasn't just any ordinary kind of milk, it had a special ingredient. Although it had to be tweaked a bit to blend into the milk, the special ingredient was fresh semen from little boys."

"Aunt Connie and her crew went around town at nightfall, kidnapping little boys and taking them back to their headquarters, forcing them to cum out their sperm."

"She showed me how to get it out of them, through any means necessary, like stroking their shafts, squeezing their gonads, and even rubbing their tips. If they wouldn't cum, she also showed me a bunch of ways on how to punish them, such as spanking them."

"For a while, I watched, learned, and even helped Aunt Connie and her gang out with their milk operation. That was, until one day, when a new recruit to the gang was actually a police officer in disguise sent from the station to go undercover and find out where all of the kidnapped boys were taken to."

"Once she had gotten enough info on Connie and her gang, she got the rest of the department to discover where the location of the hideout was and arrest her along with her gang. Luckily, I was spared, and the policewoman was nice enough to drive me back home."

"But when I got there, I was literally horrified to find out my parents got killed in a horrific accident. Even though I was the sole heir to the Pingrey family fortune now, I didn't want to live the rich life anymore. So, I spent most of the fortune on a normal house in Royal Woods, and that's where I've been living, up until... all of this happened."

Carol starts tearing up and explains, "So as you can see, your honor, the word "sorry" doesn't even begin to express how terrible I feel for... for what happened back then... The only reason I took Lincoln was because I wasn't raised by a real family who loved me."

"I was unloved, I didn't have parents who valued me in their lives. All I ever wanted was a family to respect me... to like me... And to accept me as one of their own. Lincoln was the closest thing I had to someone that I could get the chance to love."

"But now I realized that... what I did was wrong. All... so... very wrong. If anything, I'm not worthy of freedom or my parole. I deserve to rot in my cell forever. It isn't a very joyful life I lead, but it's not much worse than the life I used to have."

* * *

It was a harsh, yet depressing story. So depressing, in fact, a majority of the audience starts crying themselves. But Lori didn't buy into any part of it, as she figured Carol made everything up.

On the contrary, Lincoln began to feel so sorry for Carol. He didn't know she had such a rough life up until now. Even the judge was starting to pity Carol.

After Carol was finished with her story, the prosecutor says, "And that's it. I have no further questions," as he wipes some tears from his eyes.

Before the judge could let the jury make the decision to either approve or deny Carol's parole, he gives the Loud Family a chance to say a few words to Carol.

First, Rita tells Carol, "Carol, what you did to our son was wrong. VERY wrong."

"You kidnapped our son and did unspeakable things to him." Lynn Sr. resumes. "But after hearing about how you grew up with bad parents and how you were raised by a ruthless gang leader, Rita and I just can't help but feel sorry for you."

It was Lincoln's time to speak now. He tells her, "Carol... You, Becky, Fiona, Belle, Whitney, and Dana have violated me on a personal level. All of you took my innocence. Ever since I got back home, I've been having countless nightmares of how you and the other girls raped me."

"But after hearing what happened to your family... I gotta say, I'm sorry all of that happened to you. And if you get accepted for parole, I'd very much like an apology from you." With that, Lincoln had nothing more to say.

Lori was next. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Carol, but whatever it is, it's literally not going to work on me. As far as I'm concerned, I want you to stay in juvie for as long as it takes. Also, I'm never gonna forgive you for what you did to my little brother."

The other Loud Sisters unanimously agree with Lori. All except for Leni, who was the last person to go up.

At first, Leni attempted to scold Carol, "Carol, what you and the other girls did was... was... really mean..." Leni was starting to crack up a bit. Carol's story touched her heart so much, and she doesn't know how long she could hold it all in.

"And after hearing about your childhood, I... I... I..." Leni tries to hold back her tears, but she simply can't. Within a second, she then breaks out crying.

"How could your own mom and dad take you for granted like that?!" she sobs, begging the judge to have mercy on Carol. "Let her go! Oh, please, just let her go!"

Aside from Lori, the Loud family try their best to console her, while Lori just stares daggers at Carol. However, upon hearing Leni's bawling, the judge makes an announcement.

"This court will have a temporary recess while we sort things out," he announces, turning towards the jury. "Jury, take this moment to make your decision on Carol's Parole. We'll come back whenever you've come to a final verdict."

* * *

While everyone was taking a break from the parole hearing, the bailiff summons Rita and Lynn Sr. to the judge's office, for he needs to discuss important matters regarding the final decision with them.

As Rita and Lynn Sr. went to the judge's office, he informs, "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I called you in here for an important matter. In the event should the jury approve of Carol's parole, she will be put into the care of another family. However, after what she's done, I highly doubt anyone else local would be willing to take her in."

The bailiff then proposes, "That is why you were brought in here: Unless we're able to find another family for her, Carol may have to be put in your care for the time being."

"I'm very sorry, sir, but I just don't think this'll work out very well. Most of our daughters still hate Carol, not to mention the fact that our son's still afraid of her," Lynn Sr. claims.

"That's a real shame, then, Mr. Loud. If Carol doesn't get put into the care of a family, then I'm afraid she might have to remain at the juvenile center." the judge notifies.

From what Rita and Lynn Sr. knew, they didn't have much of a choice in the matter. If all Carol ever wanted was a real family to love and care for her, they just had to take her in.

Rita tells the judge, "Alright, your honor, we'll take Carol into our care. But can you promise us something?" "What might that be, ma'am?" The judge asks.

"After the jury makes their decision, can you please not mention the name of the family she's going to move in with?" "Why not?" The judge asked.

"Personally, I think it's best we keep this a secret from the kids, sir. They're already rowdy enough as it is, and if they knew about any of this, it would be sure to drive them _way_ over the edge." Lynn Sr. clarifies. "We should keep this a secret until the time comes for us to take her in."

"I see..." Heeding the Loud parents' condition, the judge then says, "Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I promise not to mention your family when the time comes. Now with everything settled, I think it's time to resume the parole hearing. Go ahead and round up your children. The impending decision for Miss Pingrey's parole is about to be made."


	5. Trial of Carol Pingrey (Part 3)

When recess ends, everyone gets called back into the courtroom for the final verdict. Once the court resumes, the judge exits the jury's voting quarters and returns to his stand. He orders, "I call Miss Pingrey to the stand, please."

As she does so, the jury re-enters the courtroom, taking their designated seats. "Carol Pingrey, the jury will now determine the final decision for your parole." With that, the judge turns to the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor. I'll give it to you." one of the jury members says, approaching the stand with a piece of paper in hand. After taking said paper from the young man and carefully examining the jury's final decision, he turns to Carol.

"Carol Pingrey, you have been tried for child abduction and molestation to that little boy, management of a gang that was involved with the former, breaking and entering, and attempted murder. For that, the jury would have denied your parole."

"Yes..." Lori quietly cheers and fist pumps, in the belief that Carol's one chance at freedom was dashed. "You won't be able to hurt or even get _near_ my little bro anytime soon, Pingrey..."

"HOWEVER..." The judge continues, raising his index finger in the air.

"Huh?" a confused Lori says, looking up at the judge. "However?"

"The jury has taken pity on you after taking your history into account. And for touching our hearts, the jury has decided to have you approved for parole." The judge finishes.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Lori yells, as she rises from her seat. "That's literally not fair! You just said she-"

"Order in the court!" The judge declares, banging his gavel. Having been silenced, an agitated Lori slumps back into her seat, grumbling about the unsatisfactory news.

"Miss Carol," The judge resumed. "Since your parole has now been accepted, you will be put into the care of another family, who shall remain anonymous until certain living arrangements are prepared for you."

"Until then, you will be placed into temporary holding until the parents of said family come to pick you up. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Carol cries softly, wiping away tears of pure joy. "Thank you, your honor."

"You're welcome, my dear. And so, on that note, I hereby declare this parole hearing to be adjourned." The judge states, banging his gavel.

* * *

With that, everyone starts leaving the courthouse and about to continue on with the rest of their Tuesday afternoon. Just as the Loud family was about to hop into Vanzilla, Lori steps in front of the car's doors with a vehement scowl, halting everyone right in their tracks.

She lividly interrogates her parents, "What literally happened in there?! Why did the jury decide to let Carol off scot-free? They know very well what she did to Lincoln! Also, why did the judge want to see you during recess? Is there something you're not telling me? Finally, and most important, what family is Carol gonna be moving in with, exactly?"

Anxious to face Lori's potential reaction if he were to spill the beans now, Lynn Sr. stammers, "Well, y-you see, honey, the judge w-wanted to keep the final decision between him, the jury and us."

"And sometimes, the court has to keep everything top secret, you know... You understand, right, honey?" he finishes with a timid grin. In response, Lori bellows at her dad in a similar fashion to a lion, causing him to freeze up in fear, scream, and promptly faint.

As she enters Vanzilla, she begins angrily muttering to herself. "Mom, why is Lori like, so angry?" Leni asks. "I'll explain everything when we get back home, Leni," Rita says. "For now, let's just go. I've a feeling she's gonna be even worse when we tell her the truth."

With that, the rest of the Loud kids head into Vanzilla, minding their grumpy older sister on the way in. After Rita drags her husband into the van, setting him in the passenger's seat, she takes the wheel and drives the family back home.


	6. Preparing for a Special Guest

The next day at the Loud house, Rita and Lynn Sr. call their kids into the living room for an announcement they had to make.

"Kids, starting today and for the next few days, we'll be cleaning out the garage and setting it up as a living quarter," Lynn Sr. states. "And this is because someone's gonna be staying with us for a little while," Rita adds.

"Ooh, is Aunt Ruth staying with us?" Leni asks, to which her father replies, "No, not her."

"How about Grandma Myrtle and Pop-Pop?" Lana questions. "No, Lana, it isn't either of them."

None of the other siblings knew who it could be, but Rita tells them, "When the time comes, you'll find out. But first... let's get to cleaning up the garage."

And so, throughout the next couple of days, the Loud family begin cleaning up the garage, each of them gathering boxes full of old stuff and other objects causing clutter.

Once everything was moved out, they started making the arrangements to turn the garage into a guest bedroom, as it was done similarly the time Lori decided she needed her own private space.

They place a bed with some sheets and pillows, a nightstand to set by said bed, drawers for the guest to organize their belongings in, a spare writing desk that Lucy had, and some more miscellaneous furniture inside. Of course, Lana reinstalls the plumbing, making it even better than before.

Once the garage-turned-makeshift-bedroom was complete, the family give themselves some pats on the back for a job well done and head back inside the house.

* * *

Later that day, Rita calls, "Lincoln, can you come in our bedroom? Me and your dad need to talk you for a minute." Accordingly, Lincoln walks down the stairs and into his parents' room. She tells him to sit down on the bed, as she and Lynn Sr. sit in between him.

"So, what did you call me in for?" Lincoln asks.

Lynn Sr. tells him, "Son, you did a great job helping the girls clean out the garage. But there's a reason me nor your mother could tell any of you who our guest was."

"Lincoln, do you know who will be staying with us?" Rita inquires.

Lincoln suggests that the person who's living with the Louds would either be Clyde, his grandpa, Bobby, or Ronnie Anne, but his father denies, "Nope, it isn't any of those people, kiddo."

"But we'll be picking up that person today. You'll find out who it is when we go to pick her up," Rita informs Lincoln.

Picking up on the "her" part of the sentence, Lincoln believes Aunt Ruth is the guest of honor, to which Rita confirms, "It's not Aunt Ruth either, Lincoln. If you really wanna know, you can come with us to pick her up. But promise not to tell any of your sisters who it is."

Not wanting to let his mother down, Lincoln vows, "Alright, I'll keep it a secret, Mom."

With Lincoln keeping their secret secure, he and the Loud parents head out to the place where they'll be picking up the tenant.

After informing the other Loud siblings that they're heading out to pick up their guest, having Lori hold down the fort, Lynn Sr. and Rita, along with Lincoln, take Vanzilla and drive off to the company's destination...

The Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls.

* * *

When the three arrive at the penitentiary, Lincoln's pupils dilate, as he winces at the foreboding atmosphere of the place. However, Rita assures him, "It's alright, sweetie. As long as you stay close to us, everything will be OK."

With that, the three enter the building, as they sit around in the congested waiting room near the main lobby. Rita is reading through a recent issue of Time Magazine, Lynn Sr. is playing a couple rounds of a puzzle game on his phone, and Lincoln is anxiously looking all about the room in timid anticipation, quickly twiddling with his thumbs.

After nearly half an hour has passed, Lincoln's full bladder notifies him it's time to use the restroom. Getting up from his chair, Lincoln rushes into the men's room to take a leak, as his parents are still kept occupied with their activities.

Shortly after, a prison guard enters the waiting room and heads towards the Loud parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, the warden will see you now." Setting her magazine back on the table and closing out of his app, Rita and Lynn Sr. follow the guard out of the lobby, as they make their way toward the warden's office.

However, it was all the way on the other side of a long hall of prisoner cells, which contained all the arrested delinquent girls.

Lynn Sr. fearfully sweats, observing what exactly each young lady was doing in their cells and their haunting stares aimed specifically at him. Fortunately for him, Rita stood close by his side, making sure none of the inmates would get their hands on him.

After passing the last row of cells, they finally arrive at the door of the warden's office. When the guard opens the door, the female warden welcomes, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Loud," guiding the two inside. "So, are you two here to take a certain someone home with you?"

"Why, yes we are, ma'am," Lynn Sr. states. "In fact, we also brought our son along because we want her to apologize for all the things she did to him a while back," Rita resumes. But, the warden becomes curious about a certain detail. "So, where is your son, Mrs. Loud?"

"What do you mean? He's right-" Rita starts to explain, until she sees the empty third seat opposite of the warden's desk. It was at this moment she knew she forgot something very important. "Oh no! I forgot about Lincoln!"

* * *

After he was done with his business in the bathroom, Lincoln looks around the waiting room to see that his parents weren't here. So, he goes up to the receptionist's desk to ask, "Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen my parents?"

"They went to the warden's office, dear. Just take the door to your left, go straight until you reach the end of the hallway, and you'll be there. Just be careful on your way there. That way leads through the juvie girl's hall."

Following the receptionist's directions, Lincoln goes through the door to find himself staring down the prison cell hall leading towards the warden's office.

Lincoln tries his best to quietly make his way down the prison hall. Unfortunately, as he passes a couple of cells, one of the prisoners notices him attempting to sneak past hers.

"Hey, girls! Look at this! It's a cute, little white haired boy!" The young woman in long, red-dyed pigtails calls out.

As a result, all the other inmates try to get Lincoln's attention, some of them even reaching through the gaps in their doors to grab him. Lincoln starts to get panicky as he tries to race-walk down the hallway.

But even as he did, he glances at some of the cells the girls were locked in. They had little sewn dolls resembling young boys in their possessions, and what they were doing to them had Lincoln in severe chills.

He fears these little boy dollies could very well represent what they'd do to him if the doors were to be unlocked. They pretend to give the boy dolls handjobs, spank their bottoms, make out with them, hold their heads between their boobs, and even riding them cowgirl style.

Seeing all of this makes him think back to all the bad times with Carol Pingrey and her friends. Before he could make it halfway down the corridor, Lincoln collapses down on the floor, curling into a fetal position as he begins crying.

"Awwwww... look at the widdle baby cry." one juvie girl mocks, pointing at Lincoln. "Does the little baby want his mommy?" another juvie girl says in a seductive inflection. Then, all the other incarcerated girls ridicule him for crying like a little baby, laughing and chortling.

"STOP IT!" Lincoln protests through his tears. "I'M NOT A LITTLE BABY!" But, he simply calls out for his mother's aid. Before the situation could get any worse than it already was, a familiar parental figure Lincoln knows scolds the girls in a rather loud and angry tone.

"HEY! IF ANY OF YOU LITTLE HUSSIES SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT MY BABY BOY, OR SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HIM, I WON'T HESITATE TO KICK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR ASSES! SO I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE: LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU GET IT?!"

It was his mother, Rita Loud. Her majorly aggressive tone makes all of the juvie girls back off and scurry to the back of their cells.

With the juvie girls taken care of, Rita picks up her son by his armpits, rubbing his back in a circular motion to calm him down. She then carries Lincoln straight to the warden's office and tells the warden what transpired in the hall.

The warden apologizes, "I am so sorry that just happened to your son, Mrs. Loud. Most of the girls in there were once child molesters themselves. No offense, but you should really pay attention to where he wanders off to, for future reference."

When Lincoln was soothed and relaxed, the warden speaks to him about why he's here. "Sweetie, someone from here is gonna be living with you and your family. But first, she wants to apologize for what she did."

The warden then instructs a guard to bring said girl to the office. Lynn Sr., Rita and Lincoln wait patiently for a while until the guard returns. Once he does, the warden authorizes him to have the mysterious person enter the room.

And who was this person that the Loud family will be taking under their wing? It was none other than the one who kidnapped Lincoln long ago. The one girl who Lincoln has feared the most...

Carol Pingrey.


	7. Carol Comes Home

Lincoln turns pale, his heart beating like bass drums as he sees Carol being led into the warden's office. He dashes towards his mother, cowering behind her for protection. There, she comforts him and guarantees, "It's OK, Lincoln. Everything's fine."

Carol sits in one of the vacant seats, as the warden informs her, "Miss Pingrey, although you have been approved for parole, The Louds are the only family currently available that's able to take you into their custody. In the meantime, we'll try seeing if there's any other families interested."

"And one more thing. If you try to pull any kind of funny business, you will wind up back here, _for good_. Do you understand?"

Carol wistfully nods, understanding the consequences that would befall her if she were to step out of line. "Now, go ahead and get dressed. You'll be leaving very soon."

"Ahem!" Rita interrupts the warden, clearing her throat and glaring at Carol. "But first... Is there anything you want to say to Lincoln before you get your stuff?" Rita sternly asks Carol.

Carol knew exactly what Rita was referring to. As tears begin to fill up in her eyes, she gets down on her knees and breaks down uncontrollably, giving Lincoln the tightest hug she's ever given. All the while, he desperately squirms every which way to escape from this constriction.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry for everything, Lincoln! I just wanted someone that I could love, but I just- I just got so carried away with everything!" she sobs. "Please! I won't do anything like that ever again! Just please forgive me! _Please!_"

As he was suffocating from Carol's unyielding embrace and having his polo dampened by her tears, Lincoln wasn't so sure whether he should forgive Carol or not. Thus, he turns to his parents for advice on the matter.

"Looks like she's been in prison long enough, son," Lynn Sr. says. "She's learned her lesson now. I think you can forgive her now."

"It's up to you, honey," Rita says. "It's your call."

Nearly on the verge of losing his breath, Lincoln finally accepts, "Alright, Carol. I forgive you. Can you let go of me now, please?"

Releasing Lincoln from her hug, Carol thanks him immensely for his forgiveness. However, Lincoln tells her, "But here's the thing. Just because I'm the first Loud to forgive you, that doesn't mean my sisters will be as merciful."

"Now... if you can just sign these release forms," the warden states, as she hands the Loud parents and Carol said documents. "They'll need to be filled out before this young lady can leave." Once the slips were filled out, it was time for Carol to get her things situated.

As the guard opens the door for Carol, revealing the hallway once again, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. become utterly petrified. "Do we really have to go through that hall again?" asks Lynn Sr. "Don't worry, Mr. Loud. The guards will help you on the way out."

Meanwhile, Carol was back in her cell packing up her belongings in her suitcase. As she was doing this, she grabs her diary from the bed, turning it to a particular page involving a checklist.

"Phase 1 of Revenge:

1\. Help Belle and friends escape prison: Check.

2\. Practice guilt-trip story to fool the audience at parole hearing: Check.

3\. Get accepted for parole, "apologize" to Lincoln, and get adopted by the Louds."

A sinister smirk forms on her face as she takes out a small pen, crossing off the third task from her list.

"Excellent..." Carol smugly grins. "The first phase is done. Those fools have absolutely no idea what I've got in store for their precious Lori! Once I earn the trust of those other Loud brats, I'll find the perfect way to ruin Lori's life, soon enough."

Packing her diary into her luggage bag, Carol takes her blouse, skirt, and shoes from the other side of the bed and starts getting dressed.

Outside of the detention facility, the guards have successfully brought Rita, Lynn Sr., and Lincoln back to their van in the parking lot. All they have to do now, is wait for Carol to come out.

20 minutes later, the prison guards come out once more, escorting Carol right to them. Now with Carol buckled in Vanzilla, Rita drives the group away from the prison and back to home sweet Royal Woods.

* * *

Back at the Loud house, Lori receives a call from her mom. "Lori, we're on our way home with the guest, as we speak," Rita informs her. "Go round up the other girls and gather them in the living room."

"We have an important announcement to make regarding our guest as soon as we get home," Lynn Sr. concludes. Unaware of who was bunking in with them, Lori follows her parents' instructions, as she calls, "Hey, girls! Mom and Dad are on their way back! They said to come in the living room!"

Outside of the Loud House, and not too far from it, The Loud parents have something very important to tell Carol before they arrive.

"Carol, you'll have to come in through the back door because we don't want the girls to know who'll be living with us just yet," Lynn Sr. tells her. "So, just wait in the backyard until we call for you, OK?"

"Yes, Mr. Loud," Carol replies. Rita tells her, "I'll let you know when you can come in." With their plan set in motion, the group finally arrive at the Loud house. Carol hops out of the car and goes behind the house, as she waits by the back door.

"Lincoln, go inside, unlock the back door for Carol, then go join your sisters in the living room," Rita instructs her son. Consequently, Lincoln does as he was told. Lori asks him about where he went and who's gonna be living with them, but he only responds, "Mom and Dad will tell you guys everything."

Soon enough, Rita and Lynn Sr. come in the house and go into the living room, where their children await.

"Where'd you dudes go with Linc? And who's gonna be crashing at our pad?" Luna asks.

Rita and Lynn Sr. simply look back to one another. bracing for the imminent fury that would be brought upon from their daughters. First, they ask them some important questions.

"Kids, remember what happened with Carol and Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. inquires. "Yeah! Of course we do! How could any of us forget Linc got ganged by Carol and her no-good friends?" Lynn answers. "Most of us saw it happen with our own eyes."

"Well, how about what happened at Carol's parole hearing?" Mr. Loud questions. "You mean the part where the jury decided to let her off basically scot-free?" Lola coldly responds.

"Finally, and most importantly, are any of you girls willing to forgive her?" Rita asks. For her daughters' reply, they all say they won't be forgiving Carol anytime soon.

Lori was getting concerned about the questions they asked and inquires, "Why are you guys literally talking so much about Carol when she's moving in with another family?"

In response, Rita and Lynn Sr. simply wince.

"Well, girls, you're _really_ going to hate us for this." Lynn Sr. said with a worried look on his face. "But there's something you should know."

"You can come in the living room now!" Rita calls out to someone.

Everyone turns their attention to the hallway, where they hear the back door being opened and someone entering the house. In a matter of moments, entering the living room was none other than Lori's long-time rival, Carol Pingrey!

"Hi, guys," she timidly says, greeting the Loud siblings. "Long time no see."

"What the- Mom! Dad! What's she doing here?!" an ill-tempered Lori interrogates, with her equally infuriated sisters awaiting an answer, as well.

Aware the situation couldn't get any worse from here, the Loud parents come clean to their daughters.

"You see, girls... We _may have_ agreed to adopt Carol if she got cleared for parole," Lynn Sr. explains. "And we took Lincoln with us to the juvenile hall she was locked up in so she could apologize to him," clarifies Rita.

"But look. This is only temporary, girls. Carol's gonna be living here until the police department finds another family for her to move in with. So, at least there's a bright side to this whole ordeal. Right?"

When they were finished, The Loud sisters stand there aghast and downright appalled by the news of Carol being in the same household as them. But, Lori was the most livid out of all of them, and on the verge of steaming through her ears.

"Lori, what do you say we just bury all of this under the hatchet and-" Carol starts to say, until Lori interrupts her. "Forget it, Pingrey! There is literally nothing in this world that will make me forgive you for what you did to our brother," the eldest Loud daughter assures her.

"And neither will any of us, dudette!" Luna says, with the rest adding, "Yeah!" With that said and done, most of the Loud Sisters stomp up the stairs and back into their rooms.

The only one remaining was Lisa, who faces her parents and says, "You know, you two honestly surprise me. You surprise me for how incomprehensibly incompetent you were in making this critical decision behind all of our backs!" Afterwards, she returns to her room, just like the other sisters.

* * *

A teary-eyed Carol turns toward the Loud parents and Lincoln. "Looks like they don't want me here," Carol sniffles, hanging her head down.

Rita and Lynn Sr. console her, as the Loud father discloses, "It's alright, Carol. It may take the girls a while for them to get used to it. In time, they'll be able to get to know you better."

But Carol knows she has a lot to make up for, in order for any of the sisters to forgive her.

In the meantime, Lincoln and his parents show Carol where they set up her living quarters, in the garage. It was finally fixed up, complete with a bed, a nightstand, a working desk courtesy of Lucy, a bathroom that Lana repaired the plumbing for, and other related decor.

After Carol unpacks her stuff, she says, "Thanks again for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Loud."

But Rita tells her, "Don't get _too_ comfortable, though, Carol. You're gonna be doing a whole mess of things around here before we can forgive you for your "incident" with our son."

Carol sadly nods in agreement. Once they were done, the Loud parents leave Carol's bedroom. As Lincoln was about to exit, Carol grabs his shoulder and asks, "Lincoln, before you go... Do you have any ideas on how I could go about getting your family to forgive me?"

Lincoln tells her, "It'll take them a while, Carol. But, maybe if you did something remarkably nice for the whole family, especially my sisters, it might speed things up. But it's gonna take some time before we've all forgiven you."

Carol bends down to hug Lincoln, thanking him for his advice, and allows him to go back in the house.

Once he was gone, Carol was fairly disappointed. She really wanted to do him right then and there. But now wasn't a good time, because she still has a major objective: Exacting her vengeance on Lori.

She doesn't know how to go about it yet, but before she could figure out the perfect Pingrey way to do it, she needed to gain the trust of the Loud sisters, their brother Lincoln, and most importantly, the Loud parents themselves.


	8. Carol's Good Deeding

On Saturday, while the family's out of the house, Carol takes it upon herself to do the Louds' chores for them. She does the laundry, unclogs the bathroom sink, vacuums, cleans the dishes, makes the beds, takes out the trash, cleans up after the house pets, and takes care of the bills.

When the Loud family returns, they find everything to be organized, spick and span, and all cleaned up. "Well, I gotta say, I'm very impressed, Carol," Lynn Sr. says. "The house hasn't been this clean in ages," Rita adds, to which Carol replies, "It was nothing, really. I just wanted to start making amends with you guys."

While the Loud Parents and Lincoln were thankful of Carol, the Loud sisters weren't so convinced. While she may have earned them a chore-free Saturday, they still wouldn't forgive her.

Later on that day, Lori and Leni were changing Lily's diaper in Lisa and Lily's room, then Carol enters the room. "Hi, guys. Would you mind if I hold Lily for a little bit?" she asks.

Lori wasn't very keen on having Lily in Carol's hands. "As a matter of fact, we _do_ mind, Carol. Besides, I don't trust you at all with Lily, especially after the last time you were around someone younger than you," she declines.

"Come on, Lori. At least give her a chance," Leni says. Being the kinder Loud sister in the room, "Here you go, Carol," she says, handing over Lily. At first, Lily cries because she was being held by someone who scared her big brother.

But she stops crying when she sees what Carol took out of her pocket. It was a little plush doll that resembled Fenton the Feel Better Fox. When Lily looks closer at the doll, it was being danced around by Carol's hand as she sings a cute song along with it.

"Cheer up, baby, don't you cwy

No more tears, it's cheer up time

Laugh with me and you will be

Happy, happy, happy!"

Lily giggles, as Carol gives her the doll as she hugs it happily. Leni awes at her baby sister's happiness, while Lori huffs in a surly manner. "Don't feel grumpy, Lori." Leni tells Lori. "So what if Carol made Lily happy?"

Lori just ignores Leni and heads for the door. Before she leaves, she glares at Carol and says, "Lily may have forgiven you, but only because she's just a baby. The rest of my sisters won't be fooled so easily, I can tell you that."

Little did Lori know she would soon stand corrected.

* * *

On Tuesday, when Lori goes to Lisa's room for tutoring, she sees Carol in the room, as she's about to give Lisa a smart tablet. "Is that the Surface Pro Book 8? This could be of substantial worth in my studies," the little genius says. Lisa was so amazed by this gift, she also forgives Carol.

"Don't let it get to you, Lori." Leni said. "So what if Lisa forgave Carol?" Lori was starting to feel a bit agitated, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

On Thursday, Lori was reading through a magazine in the living room when all of a sudden, she hears Lola screaming from upstairs.

Rushing into Lola and Lana's bedroom to see what the commotion was about, she discovers that Lola's screaming was in total excitement over the new princess outfit Carol got for her. The outfit was from a fairy tale-themed movie that Lola was a huge fan of. Because of her kind deed, Lola thanks Carol for the dress by giving her a great big hug and forgives her for her past sins.

Lori felt more frenetic by this. Leni passes by, noticing Lori's mood. "Don't worry about it, Lori," she consoles. "So what if Carol got Lola a new outfit?"

The following day, Lana was trying to fix Vanzilla for Lori and Leni, but she was having trouble with the exhaust system. Carol walks by from the back of the house, noticing Lana's toolbox near the family van.

"Hey, Lana. You need any help?" she asks. "Sure, Carol. I have no clue what I'm doing now, anyways," Lana says.

Getting under Vanzilla, Carol examines the underside, as she questions, "What are you trying to fix?" "I'm trying to see what's wrong with the pipes over here," Lana says, pointing upwards to the left.

Carol explains, "Oh, I see the problem here. The extension pipe between the muffler and catalytic converter isn't tightened all the way in. Neither are the clamps connecting them together," Carol takes a wrench and screwdriver from the toolbox to bind the loose exhaust parts closer, which she manages to do successfully.

She then enters the van and starts it up, which goes swimmingly. Lana asks Carol, "Where'd you learn how to do such fine tune-ups like that?"

"I learned a few things about how to repair gym equipment the past few months I was serving time," the blonde replies. Lana was so amazed that she absolves Carol. This makes Lori a little more annoyed.

"Don't feel upset, Lori." Leni says. "So what if Carol helped Lana out with the van?"

On Saturday, Lori was about to go downstairs, but then she notices Carol in Lynn and Lucy's room. Carol was reading some dark prison poetry to Lucy. which Lucy found very dark indeed.

Carol reads from her diary,

"I feel tears running down my face,as I sit in this dark, lonely place.

I think of you and need you here.I wiped away my falling tear.

I kneel on the floor on bended knees.I asked, I begged, I even said please.

No longer do I want to be alone.

Is there an angel that could be sent to me and give me a miracle?

In God I trust."

"I never knew how prison could be such a place of poetic inspiration." Knowing how much Carol has suffered throughout her time in juvie, she condones Carol for the incident months ago.

This made Lori more irritated than annoyed. However, Leni assures her, "Don't think too deep into it, Lori. So what if Lucy likes Carol's poetry?"

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Leni was sitting on her bed texting when she hears a loud thump from outside the house. She looks out the window to see Carol with Lynn Jr., showing her some impressive dodge-ball skills.

"Check this one out, LJ," Carol says, as she throws a barrage of balls at a training dummy made from pillows. "That's a move I like to call "Rush the Newbie". I learned how to do it from the receiving end the first day I was in juvie."

Soon, Lynn manages to get a grasp of the technique, as she chucks three dodge-balls toward the dummy simultaneously. After it fell down, Lynn was so impressed by this maneuver, she also forgives Carol for her past with Lincoln.

Lori gets even more peeved by this. "Calm down, Lori. So what if Carol taught Lynn something new about dodge-ball?"

On the following Tuesday, Lori was walking through the upstairs hallway, checking in on her other sisters, when she suddenly hears Carol laughing in Luna and Luan's room. She peeks through the door to see Carol laughing at Luan's stand-up.

It seems that Carol gave Luan a new joke book and Luan was putting it to good use by giving Carol a performance centered around forgiveness. Carol finds lots of enjoyment from each one of her jokes, as well as her ventriloquist act with Mr. Coconuts.

Lori just growls, as Leni says, "So what if Carol gave Luan a joke book, Lori?" Lori stomps off, ignoring Leni's statement.

Later that night, Lori was in her room, brushing her hair when she hears music and singing emanating from Luna and Luan's room.

She peeked through the door once again to see Carol was singing some jailhouse blues, while Luna and Sam were providing musical accompaniment.

"I'm in a women's prison with bars all around

I caught my darlin' cheating, that's when I shot him down

I caught him in a honky-tonk with a girl I used to know

The door to my cell is open wide, and a voice cries out oh no

The judge says I'm guilty, my sentence is to die

I know I've been forgiven, but the price of love is high"

Luna was so jived by Carol's vocals, she decides, "Man, that tune was deep, Care-O".

"I heard one of my cellmates sing that during the juvie's talent show." Carol stated.

"I've decided things are cool between us now, dudette." Lori becomes even more flustered, as Leni says, "Don't feel bad, Lori. So what if-"

"I get it, Leni!" Lori yells, storming back into her room.

On Thursday, Lori returns home from her job at the arcade when she sees Leni and Carol on the couch. Carol's showing Leni some fashion magazines, which the latter was really fascinated in. Lori has now reached her limit.

"YOU TOO, LENI?!" A livid Lori bellows.

"Don't take it so personally, Lori." Leni says. "Yeah, Lori," Carol agrees. "So what if Leni likes my magazines?"

Lori sighs indignantly, storming up the stairs and remaining in her room.

* * *

Finally, the next morning...

The Loud family has been awaken from their slumber by a wondrous aroma coming from the dining room.

They rush into the dining room to see that someone set up an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. And that someone was Carol, donned in a chef's hat with an apron.

"Breakfast is served," Carol says cheerfully.

Aside from Lori, the Loud family were so impressed by Carol's cooking, they all thank Carol for her kindest and most thoughtful deed of all. Lynn Sr. and Rita sit down and try some of the food Carol prepared, which fill their taste buds with satisfaction.

"Why... this is better than anything I've made." Lynn Sr. compliments, turning towards Carol. "Carol... are you sure you're not a Loud? You seem to know so much about us," he slyly says.

Carol blushes and giggles in acknowledgement.

"She might be the first Loud whose first name doesn't start with L." Rita affirms. "Finally, someone we can keep track of!"

"Well, kids?" Lynn Sr. said. "Carol has done so much for us, so do you all think we can officially forgive her now?"

The Loud children, sans Lori, think it over for a minute for two and come to one single agreement. "Welcome to the family, Carol."

Feeling like she finally has a family that cares for her, the Loud family huddles around Carol for a great big family hug. Everyone was so happy Carol has finally redeemed herself.

Everyone except... Lori.

She still wouldn't forgive Carol and because she was so agitated, so aggravated, so annoyed, and so upset, that it all combines down into pure, concentrated animosity.

When her family asks her to join in on the hug, Lori had just one response. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are all of you literally that gullible? All of this is some facade Carol's trying to pull. I bet she was only doing all that stuff for some big hare-brained scheme."But Carol says and pleads, "Lori, please. I'm just trying to make up for the incident with Lincoln," Carol pleads.

Lori berates her, "Oh, yeah? Then, why haven't you done anything nice for Lincoln yet?"

"Actually, Carol got me this last week," Lincoln corrects, pulling out a large Ace Savvy comic archive. "It even has Ace's never-before-seen origin story." Afterwards, he officially considers Carol to be like the sister they never had.

Lori couldn't believe the words that came from her own little brother; it was at that moment, she lost all her faith in her family.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU WOULD FALL FOR THIS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, CAROL!" With that said and done, Lori marches back upstairs, skipping breakfast entirely since she lost her appetite.

After what occurred, Carol forms a small frown on her face, asking, "Why does Lori still hate me so much?" "Don't worry about Lori. She'll come around eventually," Rita tells her.

* * *

Back in Leni and Lori's room, Lori barricades herself in her room and flops down on her bed. She powers on her laptop to camera chat with boyfriend, Bobby. "Morning, babe. How are things going in Casa Loud?" he asks.

"Things are going terrible, Bobby. My dumb parents thought it would be a good idea to go and adopt Carol behind our backs! Then, over the past several weeks, she's been sucking up to everyone, and they actually forgave her for the incident from months ago," Lori explains, becoming so flustered that she starts crying.

"My whole family fell for her trick, even my parents! I don't know what I'm gonna do! Oh, Boo-Boo Bear, what am I gonna do?"

So, Bobby tries to cheer her up. He plays the part of a doctor, complete with a white coat and stethoscope from the closet. He informs, "Miss Loud, you seem to have come down with a real nasty case of family-fussidia, which involves the victim being frustrated by some sort of strife involving their family."

He then suggests, "One effective method of curing it is to cool down and spend time with a significant other. May I recommend a certain boyfriend of yours, for example?" Lori says, "Thanks for cheering me up, Boo-Boo Bear. I'll come visit you this Saturday."

"Anyway, how's Lincoln doing now?" Bobby inquires. "He's doing a lot better than before. Though that might be because he's gotten used to Carol living here the past couple weeks," answers Lori.

Lori then asks, "Hey, would it be OK if I brought Lincoln with me on Saturday?" Bobby gladly obliges, "Sure, babe. Ronnie Anne wants to see the little dude, too." She then blows Bobby a few air kisses and hopes to see him later this week.

Later that afternoon, while Lincoln was in his room flipping through his present from Carol, Lori enters the room and sits beside him.

"Lincoln... I'm really sorry about the big outburst I had this morning. I was just so frustrated over how Carol managed to get you and the others to forgive you so easily." She asked him if he would like to visit Ronnie Anne in the big city, to which he gladly accepts, because he wants Ronnie Anne to know that he's all better now.

With Lincoln on board for her vacation in the city, Lori simply couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

At nightfall, when everyone was in bed, Carol was in her living quarters in the garage, sitting at her writing desk.

She's writing in her diary about all of the kind things she did for the family and how Lori was still stingy about forgiving her.

But of all the sisters in Lincoln's family, she had to thank Luan the most. For not only did she put on a wonderful performance... she also provided her something very useful. Useful... to exact her vengeance on Lori!

***FLASHBACK***

Back when Luan finished her comedy show for Carol, Carol saw some things that caught her attention, a pile of cards on top a desk.

"Hey, Luan, what are those cards over there for?" she asks, pointing to said card stack.

Luan explains, "Those are business cards from the stunt doubles that the rest of the family hired last April Fools Day to avoid getting pranked. I managed to turn the tables on them in the end, only for them to do the same thing."

"Anyway, I managed to keep them when their work was done." Before Luan leaves the room to use the bathroom, she asks, "Say, could you put those cards back in the drawer for me?"

Carol agrees to do so, but not before pocketing one card from the deck that piqued her interest the most. It was the business card from the Lori double. By the time Luan got back, she didn't even notice that one of the business cards was missing.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Carol still had that very business card for the Lori double.

"I should really thank Luan for going through with that prank last year. She doesn't even know this will be the key to Lori's downfall!" With the business card in hand, Carol dials the number into her cellphone.

"Hello? Is this the stunt double that looks like... Lori Loud?"


	9. Road to Great Lakes City

As Lori's humming to herself and packing her stuff for a weekend trip to the big city with Lincoln, someone knocks on her door. Lori says, "Come in." Then, Carol enters the room, much to Lori's dismay.

"Hi, Lori. Where are you going?" she asks, observing Lori's suitcase. Since she still doesn't trust Carol, Lori tells her, "None of your business, Carol. Now get out of my room!"

An anxious Carol then rushes out of Lori's room and down the hall towards Lincoln's room. There, she decides to ask Lincoln where Lori was going.

Lincoln was inside of his room, packing his things, when Carol comes in. "Hey, Lincoln, do you know where Lori's going?" she asks.

Lincoln answers, "She's going to Great Lakes City to see Bobby. And she invited me along so I can see Ronnie Anne." "Well... I'm glad _you_ get to go," Carol sniffles.

"What's wrong, Carol?" he asks, noticing how sad Carol sounds. She explains, "Oh, nothing. It's just that... I didn't get to see much of the big city because I spent most of my time with my aunt and her gang. So, I never got the chance to explore what the big city had to offer."

Taking pity on Carol, Lincoln decides to go talk to his mother about the situation. When he approaches Rita downstairs, he tells her, "Carol just told me she was never able to experience anything in the big city. And I was wondering if she could come with me and Lori to Great Lakes so she can see what it has to offer."

Knowing how much Carol has done for the family, Rita heads upstairs to chat with Lori about the matter. Up in her and Leni's room, Lori was about to finish packing her suitcase when her mother enters the room.

"What do you need, Mom?" she questions. Rita tells Lori, "Since Carol's helped out so much around the house, I figured it would be a great idea for you to take her with you to Great Lakes."

Lori was resentful of the whole premise, as she retorts, "What? NO! That's literally a terrible idea, Mom! I'm never forgiving her, let alone taking her somewhere she can easily lay her hands on Lincoln."

But then Rita got stern and a bit serious when she argues, "Now you listen to me, Lori! Carol's done so much for us that we've all forgiven her, except for you! So, the least you can do is bring her along!"

"But Mom, I don't wanna!" "Lori Maria Loud!" Rita shouts in anger. "I'm putting my foot down right now! If you and Lincoln are going to Great Lakes, then Carol can go too! And that! Is! FINAL! Do I make myself clear, young lady?!"

Lori and Rita were at each others' throats for a while. But after her mother threatens to ground her and keep her from going at all, Lori had no other choice.

"You know what, FINE!" Lori spats. "She can come along! But I'm keeping my eyes on her so she doesn't try anything funny!" "Lori, honey, can't you show a little more compassion for Carol?" Rita suggests calmly.

"Not a chance, Mom!" Lori retorts. "She may have fooled you and the others, but it's not gonna work on me! I know she's literally planning something, and she'll strike when we least expect it."

"Lori, Carol's only trying to redeem herself," Rita explains. "It's not like she's trying to do anything bad."

Unbeknownst to them, Carol was eavesdropping, just outside of the room. "Think again, mother dear," Carol whispers.

* * *

Carol returns to her bedroom in the garage to make another important phone call. The person on the other line says, "Hello? Is this Carol?"

"Yes. Do you remember what we talked about last night?" Carol inquires. "Last night?" the voice says. "Of course I remember!"

***FLASHBACK***

Last night, Carol and some shady woman met at the town pier at midnight, specifically the region where the dock lights burned out.

"Are you, like, Carol Pingrey?" The female asks in a valley girl inflection. "Yeah, the one and only," Carol replies. "And are you the Lori double?"

"I have an actual name, you know," The shadowy figure states, stepping into the moonlight. "My real name's Lorraine."

"Oh... I didn't know," Carol states.

"Like, what did you call me here for?" Lorraine says. "You need me to humiliate Lori again like I did for that other Loud girl?"

"Well, something like that, but it goes way deeper than that." explains Carol. "I want Lori to know what it's like to lose everything she loves and everyone that's ever loved her."

"Ooooooh..." Lorraine awes. "Sounds like you want some revenge."

"Kind of." Carol says. "But she won't even know what I have planned, which is why I need you. I need you to pretend to be Lori again. But this time, it's more than just fart jokes."

"Like, what exactly do you have in mind?" Lorraine asks, fascinated in Carol's plan.

Carol whispers her entire scheme into the doppelganger's ear.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I remember every single detail." Lorraine states on the phone. "Good. Now I'm gonna be leaving town with the real Lori and Lil' Linky. I want you here after I leave for Great Lakes City."

"For Phase 2?" Lorraine guesses. "Yes. You know what to do once I'm gone, right?" Carol asks.

"In Lori's terms, 'Literally'." Lorraine replies, putting on her Lori voice.

"Good." Carol says. "When you're done with Phase 2, meet me in Great Lakes City. There, we'll discuss the next phases of the plan."

"Got it." Lorraine replies. "I'll be getting ready for it. Let me know when you're ready to leave." "You'll know soon enough." Carol replies. "Talk to ya later." After Carol hangs up, she begins packing for her trip to Great Lakes City, as well.

* * *

The next morning, it was time for the trio to head for Great Lakes City. Lori and Lincoln had all their stuff loaded into Vanzilla, and were just about ready to pull off. Then, their mom reminds them, "Aren't you two forgetting someone?"

An annoyed Lori calls out, "Carol, get your butt in the car!" "Just a few minutes, guys!" Carol calls out in a sing-songy voice. "I'll be right there!"

Lori tells her little brother, "Lincoln, go sit in the passenger's seat next to me," in order to insure his safety during the trip. Inside the garage, Carol was on the phone with her new partner in crime, Lorraine.

"Lorraine, I'm leaving right now." Carol says. "Are you at the hotel yet?"

"Like, yeah." Lorraine responds. "Should I proceed with Phase 2 now?"

"Not just yet," Carol expounds. "When I get to Great Lakes, I'll let you know then. In the meantime, make yourself look like Lori."

"Got it." Lorraine replies. "I'll totally be on standby 'til then."

"Alright." Carol says. "I'll call you back whenever I can."

Carol hangs up the phone and grabs her suitcase. She heads out to Vanzilla, loading in her things along with Lori and Lincoln's.

Lori then instructs, "Carol, you go sit in the back so I can keep an eye on you."

With everything packed inside the van, Lori drives away with Lincoln and Carol to Great Lakes City.


	10. Lori's Phase

Lori, Lincoln, and Carol are still on the road to Great Lakes City. During the drive, Lori notices that one of the exit signs lead to her dream college that she'll soon be attending, Fairway University.

"Well... since we're already on the road, and it's only a couple miles away from Great Lakes, maybe we can pay a quick visit to my college. Just to see what the campus is like," Lori suggests.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lincoln replies, as Carol also responds, "And me." With everyone in agreement, Lori turns onto the exit heading towards Fairway University. A little while after the threesome arrive, Coach Niblick greets, "Good afternoon. What brings you three here?"

"Hi, Coach N. Just wanted to take a look around campus while we were in the area," Lori explains. "Only a couple more months until I get to attend."

"Well, let me show you kids around, then," Coach Niblick insists, as he shows the trio around the university. They traverse the golf fields, the buildings dedicated to each class subject, and the student dorms.

After processing how eager Lori is to attend this college, Carol manages to slither away from the tour group while they're near the school's line of golf carts. She slinks into the women's restroom to give a call to Lorraine.

"Lorraine, I'm at Fairway University with Lori and Linky. And I've come up with another phase for my plan. In the meantime, you head over to the Loud house for Phase 2. Once you're done, come see me in Great Lakes City."

When the tour was over and the two Louds were about to return to the van, Lincoln notices, "Wait, where'd Carol go?" Luckily, Carol returns just as Lori and Lincoln were about to go searching for her. "Sorry, guys. Had to go use the bathroom during the tour."

Still being skeptical of Carol, Lori tells her, "Alright. Just don't wander off like that again."

With Carol back in their group, the three get into Vanzilla, as they resume their journey to Great Lakes City.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house, the rest of the Loud Family were enjoying their Saturday afternoon. All of a sudden, some loud knocks at the door were heard.

"Coming!" Rita shouts. When she goes to answer it, she discovers that "Lori" came back home. But something about her was different.

Some differences Rita notes were that her tank top was in royal blue, had notable fissures at the end, and barely went past her navel. In addition, she had on a biker helmet with streaks of blue and yellow on the sides, a charcoal leather jacket, and raven finger-less gloves.

Rita also observes her jet black combat boots and sable denim jeans, which had severe tears on the sleeves. Plus, she had on heavier mascara, navy blue eyeliner, and the curved ends of her hair were now pointier. Something about how "Lori" appeared, made her look kinda bad.

"Lori, what are you doing home so early?" Rita asks. "I thought you were going to go visit Bobby in Great Lakes," Lynn Sr. chimes in. In response, "Lori" says, "It's none of your bullshit."

The sisters gasp when they heard "Lori" cuss at their very own parents. An appalled Rita then demands, "Also, where's Lincoln and Carol?"

"Lori" replies, "They're already at the city with Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and I gave Carol the keys to the van."

"Then how'd you get back here?" Lynn Sr. queries. "Lori" then reveals, "I have a ride of my own," as she points to the right.

Outside and on the driveway, there was a motorcycle parked. "I "borrowed" a motorcycle from some thug at a local bar," she claims, with finger quotations.

As the Loud parents were riled up at their eldest daughter for doing such nasty things, "Lori" says, "Out of my way," as she simply shoves them out of her way, making her way up the stairs and into her room.

The other Loud sisters were quite perturbed about their eldest sister's behavior.

"This is real messed up, dudettes." Luna says in confusion. "Why's our sis dissin' on Mom and Pops?"

"Why'd she leave Carol and Linky behind in the city?" Leni ponders.

"Why would she steal a biker's ride?" Lola says.

"I think the important question regarding of all this is, why's our eldest sister acting so different from what she once was?" Lisa states.

As the other Loud sisters were confused on "Lori"-'s strange behavior, Lucy starts to have a foreboding feeling about it.

"Guys... I'm starting to get a bad feeling that Lori isn't the sister we once knew." Lucy states. "She's going down a path, and it's not a very bright one."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Great Lakes City, Lori, Lincoln, and Carol had finally arrived at the big city where they would spend the weekend with Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

When they arrive at the Los Casagrandes building, they were greeted by The Casagrande Family themselves, as they all came together for a large group hug. Most notably, they were embracing Lincoln the most. They were really worried about him ever since Ronnie Anne filled them in on what happened a few months back.

Each Casagrande asked Lincoln if he was OK. However, Lincoln assures them, "Don't worry about it, guys. All of that's in the past. Besides, Carol turned over a new leaf since then."

"I beg to differ..." Lori mutters, just before Grandpa Hector enters. He informs her, "Bobby's just about done with his shift. You can go visit him in the bodega whenever you please." Thus, a gleeful Lori dashes into the bodega, with Carol following right behind, just so she could see where Bobby worked.

As for Lincoln, the Casagrandes bring him up to their apartment, where Rosa has prepared a tantalizing feast for him, just in case if he was still feeling a bit fastidious about the incident.

Down in the bodega, Bobby had finished his shift when he heard a certain someone call out his pet name. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" It was none other than Lori, his beloved sweetheart. "Babe!" he calls out.

He and Lori embrace each other with open arms, as they snuggle together. Carol greets, "Hi, Bobby," only to be hissed off by Lori.

Bobby apologizes, "Sorry about Lori, Carol. Sometimes, she gets like that when any other girls try to approach me."

"How about you two meet up with Carlota upstairs?" he adds. Back on the Casagrande Floor, Lincoln has just finished off the last of the food on his plate, just when Ronnie Anne comes home. Spotting her companion at the table, Ronnie Anne gives Lincoln a great big hug, as she asks, "How's it going, Lame-o? Are ya feeling any better?"

Lincoln then brings her up to speed. "I'm feeling much better, Ronnie Anne. I've been having less nightmares about the incident recently, and that's mostly because I forgave Carol for that. Things are cool between her and most of my family now. Except for Lori." After hearing what just came out of Lincoln's mouth, Ronnie Anne was chagrined.

"Have you gone loco, Lincoln?! You've forgiven Carol after what she and her friends did to you?!" Ronnie Anne berates. Lincoln informs, "No, I'm not. Carol really has changed, Ronnie."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Ronnie Anne responds. "Let's just keep a close eye on Carol, just to be safe."

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were hanging out, Lori and Carol were with Carlota in her room.

"Here ya go, Lori," Carlota says, as she lends her another set of big city clothes from the last time she came. "I got them just in case anything happened to the first set. After what happened the last time you were here in the city."

"Wow! That outfit's really cute! What store did you get it from?" Carol asks.

"I got it and all my other clothes from The Swift Thrift," Carlota answers. "A girl's always prepared in case of any accidents."

"Don't you get any ideas, Pingrey," Lori threatens to Carol. "You are not stealing my city look."

Little did Lori know, Carol had plenty in store, with one that will soon be part of her collection.

* * *

Since "Lori" left Vanzilla back in Great Lakes, Lynn Sr. and Rita had to rent a van for temporary use until Lincoln and Carol came back. The other Loud sisters also get in the van so their oldest sibling can have her space, but mostly so they wouldn't incite any of her potential ire. While the Loud family was away to enjoy the outdoors, "Lori" knew, "It's go-time."

Lorraine went into each room, desecrating all the Loud sisters' personal belongings, especially the gifts that Carol got some of them. She rips the head off of Lily's new doll, breaks Lisa's tablet in half with an axe, cuts Lola's new dress into chains of paper dolls, and tears out the pages of Luan's joke book.

She also smashes up Lucy's Vampire Statue with a sledgehammer, breaks all of Lynn Jr.'s sport equipment and trophies, smashes all of Luna's instruments, and ruins all of Leni's fashion magazines and dresses.

When she was through with those rooms, the only room she didn't go into was Lincoln's, because Carol told her she had something very special lined up for him and that it wasn't necessary to invade his room.

Once Lorraine was done ruining all the stuff upstairs, she barges into the Loud parents' bedroom. There, she breaks Lynn Sr.'s prized cowbell, in addition to ripping out, scribbling over, and crumpling every page in the novel Rita's been writing.

"There." Lorraine said. "That should be enough. Time to head over to the city."

When she was all finished, Lorraine got onto her motorcycle and drives off to Great Lakes City.

Later that day, when the Loud family came back, the sisters head into their rooms to discover that all their prized possessions have been defiled! Rita and Lynn Sr. also discover that their stuff had been violated too. The only question on everyone's minds was, "Who did this?"

"Fortunately, I've come prepared for such occasions as this. Everyone, into my room," Lisa states. Although her lie detecting goggles were destroyed, her cameras were still intact, and she's been using them mostly for security purposes. She presents the family with the monitors of each room, showing them what happened through prerecorded footage.

"I can rewind these screens to the part where we left the house in the first place." Lisa said, rewinding the videos. "We'll soon find out what happened while we were away."

But when Lisa managed to the part when the family left the house, what they saw next brought shock and confusion to them, for they saw "Lori" ruining their rooms and breaking their stuff. The family thought Lori has gone rogue. What they didn't know was that the "Lori" they saw, wasn't the real Lori.

"Oh my gosh!" Leni says. "Is that... Lori?!"

"Bogus! She busted up the place!" Luna states.

"But where is she now?" Lucy wonders. "Probably off on her ride." Lynn Jr. figured.

"How could she do all of this?" Lana says. "I thought she was better than that."

"Whatever the case may be, girls, your father and I are going to have a little talk with her." Rita says in a stern voice. "IF she ever comes back home."

* * *

Later that night, in Great Lakes, Lincoln was bunking with Ronnie Anne in her room while Lori was sleeping with Bobby. But, one person in the apartment wasn't asleep.

Carol waited patiently for everyone to go to sleep, as she then dons a women's fedora, a purple dress, a dark purple trench-coat, pantyhose, and heels. Grabbing an umbrella to complete the look, Carol sneaks out of the Casagrandes' abode and makes a nightly stroll towards another part of the city.

And in that region of town, was an abandoned apartment building. There in said building resided a syndicate of teenage female bikers that recently escaped from juvenile hall. And with those bikers were some of Carol's acquaintances that turned to a life of crime: Belle, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky.

They were all waiting for someone special. Some of them were growing impatient for her arrival.

"Ugh! What's taking her so long?!" Fiona groans, with Whitney and Belle in agreement. "It's not like Carol to keep us waiting like this," Becky says. "I say we go out and get back at Lori right now!" Whitney suggests.

Before they could do anything, Stiletto, the all-female biker gang's leader and and an associate of Belle's, tells them, "Not yet, girls. We're still waiting for Carol to get here."

Soon enough, Carol had arrived. Everyone greets her and asks if she had anything important for them to do. Carol then introduces, "Girls, say hello to our new guest," as Lorraine walks inside the headquarters.

At first, Carol's friends confused Lorraine for the real Lori, believing that their ally ratted them out to the enemy. Carol explains, "Guys, this isn't Lori. This is Lorraine. She's a stunt double I hired to help us with our plan to get back at Lori." Now, everything was made crystal clear to Carol's associates.

QT asks, "How exactly is she going help us get back at Loud?"

Carol explains, "Well, old Lorraine here helped out with trashing the Loud house during Phase 2. Now that she's here with us, "

She then turns her attention to Stiletto. "I'll need you and your gang to help out for Phase 3, Stiletto," she asserts. Taking interest, Stiletto asks, "What do you need help with, Pingrey?"

"Earlier today, I learned that Lori's gonna be attending a college called Fairway University soon. From what I saw, it's some stuffy old golf college that doesn't know how to party..."

An intrigued Stiletto inquires, "Oh, I take it that you want me and my gang to throw this college the gnarliest, awesomest, raddest, most ravin' party they'll never forget?" Carol nods and also tells her, "Better invite 'Lori' too... She'd hate to miss it," obviously referring to Lorraine.

"Like, a college party?" Lorraine perks up. "Yeah." Carol replied. "Stiletto, Lorraine, here's what I have in mind for Phase 3..."

Stiletto and Lorraine group huddles with Carol as she whispers her plan for Phase 3. Whatever she was planning was for a party at Fairway University, it wasn't going to be very peaceful.


	11. The Biker Crime Spree

The next day, Lori and Bobby agree to have a day out on the town. Lori was the first out of the apartment's door, adorned in her new city outfit she got from Carlota.

"What are you waiting for, Boo-Boo Bear? Come on out," says a cheery Lori.

Bobby exits the apartment, dressed in a forest-green collar jacket, red necktie, brown fedora, and snazzy tap shoes, all of which were courtesy of Carlota. "What do you think, babe?" Bobby asks. "It's literally perfect, Bobby," Lori replies. "You ready to go?"

"You bet I am!" Bobby answers, as the couple make their way out of the Casagrande building. Little did they know, Carol was observing their departure from behind one of the bodega's displays. Once they were out of sight, Carol walks out of the store and sneaks into an alleyway. There, she dials Lorraine's phone number.

Over the phone, Carol asks, "Hey, Lorraine. Have you and the others arrived at Fairway University yet?"

"Like, we're almost there, Carol," Lorraine replies. "We were just waiting for your signal."

Carol tells her, "Alright, Lorraine. When the college is within your sights, you can proceed with Phase 3. But after you and the girls are done partying, can you head over to Flip's Food and Fuel to pick up some things? You can go ahead and ransack the joint too, just to make Lori look worse."

"Got it!" Lorraine responds, hanging up. She then relays Carol's instructions to Stiletto. When the college comes into her clear view, Stiletto tells her gang, "Get ready, girls. It's party time," with a sly smirk.

* * *

At Fairway University, Coach Niblick and his golf team were out on one of the school's courses, practicing their swinging. "First thing you gotta do, team, is get your feet aligned with the ball," Niblick instructs.

"Then, get a nice grip on your clubs. Finally, make your swing for the-" Suddenly, the team hears the boisterous revving of motorcycles emanating from the campus.

"What's that noise?" one of the team players asks. "Sounds like it's coming from over there!" another player says, pointing over to the college.

"Don't worry, everyone. All of you keep practicing your swings, while I go see what all the commotion's about." Coach Niblick notifies, as he's stepping into his golf cart.

When he pulls into campus to see what was going on, Niblick witnesses a bunch of female bikers smoking cigarettes, polluting the environment, and getting wasted off of cans of Bud Light. Then, there were some biker girls pinning male students against some walls and making out with them, in spite of them already being in relationships or not.

As Coach Niblick continues to ride through the campus, he sees more biker girls defacing college's property. Some were spray-painting graffiti on the class buildings, some were throwing rocks at windows, and Some were even doing donuts in the university's golf carts until they crashed into the college's other establishments, making large dents in said vehicles.

But the one thing that caught Niblick's attention the most, something he simply couldn't comprehend, was 'Lori' TP'ing the college founder's statue. "Lori! What on earth are you doing?!" Niblick demands, mortified by her actions. "Why would you do such a thing to our fair university?"

But all he got for a response was two middle fingers from 'Lori'. In addition, 'Lori's' companion, Stiletto, orders some of her girls to give hard blows to the coach's gut and face, before being shoved onto the ground and having his transportation stolen. Once 'Lori', Stiletto, and the rest of the bikers were done partying, they get back on their bikes and ride off.

Standing up from the ground, a recovering Coach Niblick was bewildered, but chagrined after what he saw. All he could do was view all the damage the biker gang has done to the university's campus. However, he wasn't gonna take this sitting down.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, but anybody who acts like THAT doesn't deserve to attend this college! Mark my words. Once everything gets cleaned up around here, I am going to Lori's parents a call they'll never forget!" he declares.

* * *

At the Loud House, the Loud family was cleaning up the mess 'Lori' made earlier, when they suddenly hear motorcycles outside. Gazing out the living room window, Luna exclaims, "WHOA, DUDES! LORI'S LEADIN' A GANG OF BIKER CHICKS RIGHT BY OUR PAD!"

The other Louds flock over to the window and spot 'Lori' on a motorcycle driving by their house alongside a large gang of biker girls.

"Has Lori become bad to the bone, or what?" Luna asks.

The Louds couldn't believe what they saw. First, Lori wrecked all their stuff, and now she was leading an all-female biker gang through town. While Lynn Sr. was contemplating where he and Rita have gone wrong as parents, Rita goes to call Lori on the house phone. "You come back home this instant, young lady!" she commands.

At Flip's Food and Fuel, Flip was tending to his duties in his shop when he hears the door's bell ring and sees 'Lori' enter.

"Well, well, well..." Flip says. "Looks like you're in the spending mood, Loud. What can ol' Flippy do for ya?"

Eyeing Flip with an astute glare and diabolical grin, 'Lori' says, "What you can do... Is fork over all the dough, old man."

"Trying to be a big bad girl, I see? You're too much, Loud." Flip chuckles, under the belief that this was all an act. But his laughter was instantly silenced once 'Lori' snaps her fingers. Then, Stiletto and a bunch of mean, sexy biker girls, armed with pistols, switch-blade knifes, and rope, walk in and rally up behind her.

"Then again... maybe you're not joking after all." Flip says nervously. The bikers quickly surround him, tie him up, and kick him over to the corner.

Then, Stiletto stands next to him, with her pistol aimed at him and ready to fire.

"Alright, girls. Let's nab everything from this store!" 'Lori' orders, handing them burlap sacks. "Especially from the register as well."

Once the store's contents were plucked clean, 'Lori', Stiletto, and the biker girl gang take their bags of spoils and move out.

When Flip observes that the bikers took everything, especially his cash register, he knew, "This is all that Lori Loud's fault! I don't know what goes on with those Louds, but one thing's for sure. They're all banned from my store!"

* * *

Later that evening, Lorraine, Stiletto, and the biker girl gang return to their hideout in Great Lakes City.

"Like... Hey, Carol! Look at we totally got!" Lorraine says, as she and the bikers dump out the sacks on the floor to reveal the snacks, drinks, smokes, and other stuff they looted from Flip's.

"Also, we threw Fairway a party so hardcore, they're never gonna forget it," Stiletto adds. "After what happened, I don't think any of us will be allowed to set foot in there ever again. Especially the real Lori."

"Great job with Phase 3, girls," Carol applauds. "Like, what do you have planned next for us, Cares?" Lorraine asks.

"I'll get to that in a minute, Lorra, but first..." Carol says, before clearing her throat. "Alright, everyone. I have an announcement to make regarding the next phases for my plan."

Lorraine, Belle, Fiona, Whitney, Becky, Stiletto and the other biker girls gather around Carol as she tells them her next move.

"As of tomorrow, me, Lori, and Lincoln are going back home to Royal Woods, just to see how angry Mr. and Mrs. Loud are gonna be. While I'm away, I'm putting you in charge of Phase 4, Lorraine. Some of you are going to go with her to play out the next phase of my plan. After that, all we have to do is wait until Lori's officially found guilty. Until then, whatever I say to her, goes as planned. Got it?"

"Got it, boss lady." Stiletto says. "Fine by me." Belle responds. "Whatever." Fiona says. "Same here." Whitney adds. "OK," Becky says. The other biker girls also agree with Carol's orders, but Lorraine was still left befuddled.

"Like, why put me in charge, Carol?" Lorraine asks. "Come with me, Lorraine." Carol says. "I'll tell you all about it." Taking Lorraine into another room, Carol has a private chat with her, concerning the plan for Phase 4.

"What's the sitch?" Lorraine asked. "Since you're a stunt double, have you been in any gangster and gunmoll films, by any chance?" Carol asks. Lorraine replies, "I've done, like, a few of them. I've totes mastered that role."

"Here's the outfit Lori was wearing in Great Lakes earlier today," Carol says, giving Lorraine another set of those clothes. "Like, oh my god. The looks of these clothes are totes perfect for a gunmoll outfit." Lorraine said. "But why do I need to wear them?"

Carol tells her, "Because I need for you to hone your acting skills from those movies to flirt with that Santiago boy, and rob the Casagrandes' bodega. After you're through with that, go rob some more banks and make Lori look even more guilty. Understand?"

"Totally." Lorraine said. "But am I, like, gonna need some help for this next job?"

"Belle, Whitney, Fiona and Becky will be helping you with the next phase," Carol explains. "Just make sure you find them gunmoll disguises, too. I want it to look like you're also the leader of a gunmoll gang. Got it?"

"Alright, Carol. I won't let ya down," Lorraine says. Carol also states, "Very good, Lorraine. Once I head back to Royal Woods, I'll let you know when Phase 4 can commence as soon as possible."

And so, with her instructions to Lorraine given, Carol bids, "Good night, girls. I'll be back once Lori's put away forever... And I'll be bringing along a _very special guest_ here to celebrate with us."

* * *

The next morning, Lori and Lincoln were loading their luggage into Vanzilla, for it was time for their return home. After she and Bobby give each other a big hug and kisses on the cheeks, Lori says, "Thank you so much for making me feel better, Boo-Boo Bear."

"It was nothing, babe. You can come back anytime you get stressed out again," Bobby tells Lori, to which she promises.

"Thanks for stopping by, lame-o," Ronnie Anne says to Lincoln. "But you better watch your back around Pingrey. Even though it looks like she redeemed herself, she may have some more tricks up her sleeve. So tell your sisters to keep her in line, OK?" she adds.

After saying their good-byes, Lori and Lincoln went into Vanzilla, but they were missing someone. Fortunately, Carol manages to catch up, just as they were ready to leave. "See ya later, Bobby," she says. "By the way, watch out for gunmolls. From what I heard, they like to tease boys that work at bodegas before they rob them!"

"What?" Bobby says, confused by what Carol meant; but quickly dismisses it, thinking it couldn't really mean anything.

After saying their farewells, Lori, Lincoln, and Carol start their trip back to Royal Woods. Unaware of what Carol had planned next to ruin Lori's life.


	12. Return to Royal Woods

Lori, Carol, and Lincoln pull up into the Loud house's driveway and hop out, grabbing their luggage from the back. "Finally. Home at last." Lori says, as she goes to open the front door.

However, the three are immediately met with Rita and Lynn Sr.'s incensed glares. "What's the matter, Mom and Dad? You look upset." Lincoln asks.

Rita informs, "Not with you, Lincoln. Though you and Carol might want to stay in your rooms for a while. We need to have a little talk with Lori."

Not wanting to upset the Loud parents any further, Lincoln and Carol heed Rita's instructions and go to their respective rooms. "Lori, come in the living room. We need to talk to you about some recent issues," Lynn Sr. states.

Lori sits down on the couch, as her parents were standing in front of her. "So... What kind of issues did you want to talk to me about?" Lori asks.

Rita was the first one to speak. "Oh, I don't know... How's about we start with what happened yesterday," she says.

A confused Lori queries, "What do you literally mean yesterday? I was in Great Lakes with Lincoln and Carol that day."

"You were acting like some kind of hoodlum and destroyed a ton of your sisters' stuff," Rita explains.

Lori retorts, "None of that happened, Mom."

"And that was after you left Lincoln and Carol behind at Great Lakes and stole some guy's motorcycle to drive back here," Lynn Sr. says.

Lori tells them, "What are you literally talking about? Lincoln and Carol were with me the whole time."

Although this made them a bit confused, they were still upset at her, as Rita states, "Not only that, but Flip and Coach Niblick contacted us about all the trouble you caused at the Food 'n' Fuel and at Fairway University."

Lori says, "I'm telling you, Mom. I never did anything to Flip or Coach Niblick."

"Nevertheless, because of your actions, Lori, not only did Niblick expel you from Fairway, but Flip also banned the whole family from his store," Rita states.

"Is all of this because you're jealous that Carol's a part of the family now?" Lynn Sr. wonders.

"Mom, Dad, I am literally telling you! I never did anything bad! Just please listen to me!" Lori sobs, trying her best to prove her innocence.

Unfortunately, Rita and Lynn Sr. didn't buy into her plead.

"Lori, you're grounded for 3 months, and under no circumstances are you allowed to leave this house. Now, you go to your room and stay there until further notice," Rita says.

A distraught Lori then storms upstairs, upset that her parents refused to listen to her side of the story. When Lori passes through the hallway by her younger sisters' rooms, they all just glare at her with disgust and slam their respective doors on her. This also included Leni, who slams the door to her and Lori's room before heading into Luna and Luan's room, for the time being.

Isolated in her room, Lori was trying to figure out what was going on. Whatever it was, she knew something was smelling fishy, and it seemed that everybody's blaming her for catastrophes she had absolutely no involvement in.

* * *

While Lori was assessing her current predicament, Lincoln exits his room and decides to hold a sibling meeting with his other sisters. Since none of them wanted anything to do with Lori, Lincoln had to improvise by holding it Luna and Luan's room instead.

"I call this sibling meeting to order," Lincoln says, using one of Luan's rubber chickens in place of a gavel. "First order of business, I'd just like to ask... Why are you guys so mad at Lori?"

"First of all, yesterday, Lori stranded you and Carol in Great Lakes, stole some dude's hog, and drove back to the crib," Luna explains.

"Then, she came inside in some grubby biker gear and cussed Mom and Dad out," Lynn says.

"Then, while we were out of the house, she decided to go and wreck all of our stuff. And especially my most favorite dresses," Lola says, with a hint of sorrow.

"Next, when we came back, she drove by the house with an all-girl biker gang she was likely the leader of," Lucy says.

"Later that day, Mom and Dad got calls from Flip and Lori's college golf coach about all the trouble she caused at the Food 'N' Fuel and Fairway University," Lana finishes.

Then, Lincoln confirms, "Guys, Lori was with me and Carol this whole time. I swear."

"Oh yeah, Stinkoln? Then how could Lori be able to do all of those bad things, and be with you and Carol all at the same time?" Lynn inquires.

"I bet all of this is another one of Luan's tricks," Lola claims.

"Just because I'm the one that jokes around a lot, doesn't mean that I'd ever pull a joke as cruel as this," Luan defends.

The other sisters join in on the discussion of what could be the cause of all this, which steadily became a heated argument.

Lisa catches all their attention with the sound of a whistle, then asserts, "Well, whatever's transpiring, siblings, I believe something is definitely up, and it's landing our eldest sister in a lot of trouble. Trouble of which the likes I've never seen before. And I fear that whatever happens next, the worst has yet to come."

As the meeting was adjourned, little did any of the Loud siblings know... Lisa's theory would soon transpire.

* * *

Later that evening, back at Great Lakes City, Bobby was wiping off the counters in the bodega. That was, until his ears caught wind of a provocative, yet familiar voice. "Hey there, Boo-Boo Bear..."

Bobby looks up to see 'Lori' entering the bodega, dressed in the outfit she wore around town the other day, along with a purse over her shoulder.

"Babe, what are you doing here this late? I thought you went home," Bobby asks. 'Lori' struts sexily up to the counter and coaxes to Bobby, "Maybe you can go on your break and join me and the girls in some fun? Hmm? How about it, Big Boy?"

"What do you mean by fun, babe? And with what other girls?" A confused Bobby asks. Cupping her hand under his chin, 'Lori' says, "I'm your Bonnie, baby. Wanna be my Clyde?" Bobby was getting nervous about the implications 'Lori' was making.

"B-B-Bonnie? C-Clyde? What are you talking about, Lori?" Bobby says, as he started to sweat nervously. All of a sudden, Hector enters from the back of the bodega to check up on his grandson. However, he sees that 'Lori' has returned, and was currently enticing Bobby.

"Lori?" Hector said, "What are you doing back here in the city so late? Did you forget something?"

'Lori' gives Hector a cold stare and says, "I'll tell you... Just as soon as you do something for me..." as she reaches into her purse. Hector soon finds himself a victim of a robbery, as 'Lori' takes out a handgun from her purse!

"Hands in the air where I can see them, old coot!" Lori shouts, aiming her gun directly at Hector.

"Gracia divina!" Hector exclaims, as he raises his arms up high. Bobby was utterly aghast to see his girlfriend holding his own grandfather at gunpoint. "Baby doll..." 'Lori' says, tossing Bobby a burlap sack. "Be a sweetheart and put all the dough from the register into that sack, would ya?"

Clutching the bag in his hands, Bobby refuses, "Uh-uh. Not gonna happen, Lori. There's no way I'm gonna steal from my own abuelo." Before he could do anything to thwart her rogue girlfriend, Bobby's greeted by four more girls dressed up as gunmolls: Belle, Becky, Fiona and Whitney.

"If you're not gonna do it, then we will," Belle says, taking the sack from Bobby. "Becky, Fiona, Whitney, keep him covered while I load up the cash." As the aforementioned three are holding Bobby at gunpoint, Belle starts emptying the register of all the cash inside.

"Lori, why are you and these girls doing all of this?" a terrified and anxious Bobby asks.

"Well, I thought you'd be more into bad girls, Boo-Boo Bear," 'Lori' says, still aiming her firearm at Hector. When Belle was finished with the register, she calls out, "Gathered quite the haul over here, Lori."

"Becky, Fiona, go ahead and take anything else you want from here," 'Lori' informs her cohorts. "Whitney, you and Belle keep Bobby covered."

Thus, as Whitney and Belle kept Bobby at gunpoint, Becky and Whitney took anything they could find. Whether it be snacks, drinks, cigarettes, or even reusable shopping bags, they found a new home inside the thieves' sacks.

Once the girls got everything they wanted, 'Lori' tells them, "Alright, girls. We're all done here. Let's head out to rob more places. Banks specifically. Head back to the car." As she and her partners in crime were about to make their leave, Ronnie Anne steps into the bodega.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ronnie Anne asks, quickly putting up her dukes and acting tenacious. "Beat it, you little brat," 'Lori' responds, with her back towards her. "This is none of your beeswax."

"Wait a minute... Lori?" Ronnie Anne says, recognizing one of the gunmoll's voices. However, by taking closer examination when the gang leader fully turns around, Ronnie Anne saw that she looked nothing like the real Lori.

"You're not Lori!" Ronnie Anne deduces. "You're just some low-rent impostor! Who hired you to frame my big brother's girlfriend?!"

"Huh? What were you saying, Nie-Nie?" Bobby asks. "What do you mean _impostor_?"

In order to prevent Bobby from learning her true identity, 'Lori' rushes up to Ronnie Anne and kicks her straight in the ribs, launching her towards the back of the store and injuring her in the process. Bobby and Hector run over to Ronnie Anne to see if she was alright.

"Nie-Nie, are you OK?" they ask. "Aside from taking a heeled boot to the ribs, I'm fine, guys," Ronnie Anne coughs, clutching her chest in pain.

Bobby dashes out of the bodega to see 'Lori' and her partners in crime loading their stolen loot into a classic 1940's sedan. "Lori, stop all this madness!" Bobby tells her. "I thought you were better than all this!" Turning her attention towards Bobby, 'Lori' slowly approaches him and gives him a deep, passionate kiss.

"You're cute... but you're not exactly my type," she says, as she and her gang enter their getaway vehicle.

Before they drive off, Lori blows Bobby a kiss and says, "Buh-bye... Boo-Boo Bear." 'Lori' and her syndicate then cackle as they speed away, leaving a heartbroken Bobby behind.

"Lori... what have you done?"


	13. Lori's in Big Trouble Now

The next day, Lori was forced by her parents to clean the dishes, vacuum the house, make the beds, and do the laundry as punishment for her _supposed_ misdeeds. While she was taking care of this, the doorbell rings.

Rita and Lynn Sr. go to answer the door, and it turns out to be Officer Schoffner, along with some other policemen. The other Loud siblings witness this from inside the dining room and start to get tense.

"What brings you here, Officer S.?" Rita asks.

Officer Schoffner then explains, "I have a warrant for the arrest of Lori Marie Loud. Your daughter was involved in a crime spree with a gang of gunmolls. Last night, they robbed the Casagrande Americado Bodega and then robbed some banks throughout Great Lakes City."

"What?!" Lynn Sr. says. "In fact, I have video evidence of the crimes with me," the policewoman says, as she pulls out a flash drive of said proof and then asks, "Can I use your computer real quick so I can show it to you?"

"Sure thing," Rita says. Plugging it into the living room computer and opening one of the video files, Schoffner shows Rita and Lynn Sr. some security camera footage of "Lori" and her gang robbing one of the banks before she shoots the camera with her pistol. Rita and Lynn Sr. become utterly baffled at these sights.

"She couldn't have, officer. We grounded Lori when she came home, and she hasn't left this house since yesterday," Lynn Sr. says.

Lori comes downstairs after having made the beds and sees the police at the door. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she asks.

"Lori, the police are here about a warrant for your arrest," Lynn Sr. says. "Apparently, you were out robbing banks and the store that Bobby works at last night," Rita says. "_Please_ tell us this isn't true."

Lori defends, "I literally didn't do any of that, Mom! I have been stuck in the house since yesterday. Somebody must have literally framed me, or something."

But Officer Schoffner says, "Well, I'm gonna need some kind of proof that shows whether you robbed those places or not, then, Miss Loud."

"Based on what the security footage from the Great Lakes City National Bank shows, you had some gunmoll get-up outfit on. And there was even some sort of engraving on the pistol you shot the camera out with." the officer adds.

"If what the footage shows is true, we're gonna need to search your room to find the matching items in question." Lori explains, "Look, officer. I've literally never had a gun in my entire life. Go ahead and search my room, but I'm literally sure you won't find anything like that."

Before the police could search in her room, Carol appears at the top of the stairs, looking like she's seen the most terrifying specter imaginable, all the while holding Lori's suitcase in her hands.

"What's wrong, Carol?", Lynn Sr. asks.

Carol explains to the Loud parents, "Well, I was seeing if Lori accidentally packed my hairbrush in her suitcase, and I discovered something very terrible," as she comes down the stairs. "Well, what did you see?", Schoffner asks.

"You guys..." Carol quietly whispers anxiously. Carol opens up Lori's suitcase to reveal the very same clothes that Lori wore back in the city. And then, just as things couldn't get any worse, something else fell out from Lori's bag.

And from the looks of it, the object looked like... "A GUN!" Lola screams!

Upon its drop to the ground, everyone screams at the horrific sight, especially Lori!

"Well, well, well..." Officer Schoffner said. "What do we have here?"

Officer Schoffner puts on some gloves and picks up the gun, examining it very carefully. Then, she saw an engraving on the gun barrel that confirmed her warrant for Lori's arrest. For on that engraving, upon the barrel was written... 'Property of Lori M. Loud'.

"Is this your name engraved on this gun right here?" Officer Schoffner asks.

A petrified Lori desperately pleads tearfully, "I know it doesn't look very good for me right now, officer, but I'm telling you! I literally have no idea how that gun got into my bag! Somebody must have snuck it in there!"

But despite her teary-eyed allegations for her innocence, Officer Schoffner was now convinced that Lori really was behind those robberies. "I've seen quite enough here. The proof is in the pudding." Schoffner says, as she handcuffs Lori.

"Lori Loud, you are under arrest for robbing the Casagrande Americado bodega, Flip's Food and Fuel, and several Great Lakes City banks; and not to mention destruction of property at Fairway University. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in a court of law." she states.

"Take her away, boys," she orders, as the other police officers surround Lori and walk her outside.

"You guys! I never robbed or wrecked anything! I'm literally innocent! Just listen, guys! Please!", Lori dolorously cries and begs to her family, as she was being escorted into a police car.

But Rita tries to tell Officer Schoffner, "Please, Officer! Our daughter would never do anything like this! Isn't there any way we can plead for our daughter's innocence?"

Officer Schoffner then tells the Loud parents, "Well, if you want to testify for your daughter's innocence, you can settle it in court tomorrow. Until then, she's spending the night at the station."

The Loud family then watch in despair as Lori was driven away along with the other police cars, her face covered in tears. As the Louds mourned for Lori's imminent incarceration, Carol watches the whole scene from the living room window.

She smirks and states, "Looks like Phase 4 went smooth and spectacularly. I should congratulate the girls for a job well done later on tonight."

* * *

Later that evening, in her bedroom in the garage, Carol makes a call to her gang back in Great Lakes City. Once she dials in Belle's phone number, the latter soon answers.

"Hi, Thicc QT speaking," she says.

"QT, can you put the phone on speaker so the whole gang can hear?" Carol asks.

"No probs, Carol," Belle replies, doing as instructed.

Carol then says, "Congrats, everyone. You girls did a job well done. Because Phase 4 went so well, the cops actually believed the real Lori was behind all those crimes and arrested her earlier today. She's probably crying her eyes out in her cell right now."

All the girls in the hideout laugh wickedly, as they knew their vengeance on Lori has come through. "Anything else you need us to take care of, Carol?" Stiletto asks.

Carol tells them, "Nope. You guys can just kick back and relax for now. I'll take care of the next few phases of the plan."

But Fiona asks, "But, Carol, what about those other Loud brats? What if they end up getting in the way and ruin everything like last time?"

Carol informs them, "Don't you worry about that, Fi. The rest of the Louds will be dealt with sooner or later. But for now, I have to get some rest. I need to make sure the judge and jury find Lori guilty, so she'll be sent to the same place we've done our time in."

"So, get the hideout ready for tomorrow, girls. Because once Lori's officially put away in the big house, I'll be bringing a very special guest over after me and the Louds drop by the Casagrandes' place one more time." Carol informs.

"About that... Who is this so-called guest of honor exactly?" Stiletto asks.

Carol responds, "Glad you asked, Stilette. Let's just say that Belle, Becky, Fiona, and Whitney know who it is, because we had a ton of fun with him last time."

An excited Belle knew exactly who Carol was talking about, as she tells Whitney, Fiona, and Becky, "Alright, girls. Let's get this place ready for our little boy toy."

Knowing that things are getting prepared, Carol prepares to sign off. "Alright, I gotta go now, girls. But rest assured, I'll be seeing you very soon, just as soon as Lori's taken care of." And as Carol hung up the phone, she looks out at the Loud House.

"Just you wait, Louds." Carol says. "Once Lori's found guilty and out of my hair, your world will start to crumble. Not only will you lose your eldest daughter... but Lil' Linky will be mine once more. And this time, even if you try, you're not gonna stop me."


	14. Trial of Lori Loud

"This is Katherine Mulligan reporting once again from the Royal Woods Courthouse," the reporter states.

"Very recently, there have been reports of the robberies of Flip's Food 'n' Fuel, the Casagrande bodega, and several banks in Great Lakes City. Not to mention a biker gang's invasion of Fairway University, leaving it in complete ruin."

"And all of these aforementioned felonies have been narrowed down to one prime suspect... Lori Loud," Katherine discloses.

"Yesterday, she was finally apprehended by the authorities. And today, Miss Loud's going be tried for her crimes. We now take you to the courtroom, where the Trial of Lori Loud shall begin."

* * *

Inside the courtroom, everyone was there; the Loud family, Carol Pingrey, the Casagrandes, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Flip, Coach Niblick, and the students of Fairway University. All of them attended the trial because they were primary witnesses to Lori's crimes.

The Louds, especially the parents, were really worried for Lori, because if the jury found her guilty, they'd have no idea what to do. Carol seemed to be just as worried as they were, but she couldn't really show them how she was really feeling.

Secretly, deep down, Carol has been waiting for this moment to come. "_At last. All of my planning have led up to this point. And now, my moment of triumph is near. All I need now is for the jury to find Lori guilty, and I'll have finally one-upped her, once and for all!"_ she monologues subconsciously.

Before anyone could do anything, the bailiff enters the room and announces, "Everyone, please rise up for the honorable judge." As everyone stands up, the judge enters the room and gets up into the stand.

"This court will come to order for the case of the State of Michigan vs. Lori Loud." The judge announces. "Bring the culprit into the room."

On his order, two policemen escort Lori Loud, who is handcuffed and dressed in an orange jumpsuit, into the courtroom. She is then placed in a table in front of the crowd. The judge then asks, "Bailiff, what is Miss Loud being tried for?"

The bailiff reads, "Your honor, Lori Loud has ravaged Fairway University's property, ransacked Flip's Food 'n' Fuel, looted the Casagrande bodega, and robbed various Great Lakes City banks. In short, 3 accounts of destruction of property and multiple accounts of robbery." to which the Casagrandes were taken aback to hear.

* * *

Coach Niblick was the first witness to be questioned, as he came up to the stand. "Mr. Niblick, would you mind telling us about Miss Loud's little visit to your college?" the bailiff asks.

Niblick answers, "Not at all, sir. You see, I was teaching my students how to assume their swinging positions. Then, we heard a bunch of motorcycles coming from the campus. So, I went down there to investigate, and saw female bikers violating many of the school's policies and wrecking the place."

"Next, I saw Lori covering the college founder statue in toilet paper. Afterward, she flipped the bird at me, two biker girls attacked me and shoved me out of my golf cart, and they all just left after the big mess they made," he finishes.

After Coach Niblick steps down from the stand, Flip is the next one to be called up. Once he's settled in, the bailiff inquires, "Can you tell the court what happened in your store Sunday afternoon, Flip?"

"Yeah. Loud came into my store, along with her biker lackeys. They tied me up and pointed their guns at me, ready to pull the trigger. Then, while I was down, they took everything in my store, and especially the cash register," Flip responds.

The last one up to go was Hector Casagrande, as he makes his way up to the stand and the bailiff questions, "Mr. Casagrande, can you provide us some insight on the night your bodega was ransacked?"

"Si. I came in from the back to check up on my grandson, and it turned out that Lori dropped by just before closing time. Then, she-" Hector states, before getting interrupted by her granddaughter.

"Grandpa, that wasn't the real Lori that night!" Ronnie Anne shouts out, standing up from her seat. "Not now, Nie-Nie," Hector says to her.

"It was an imposter that-" Ronnie Anne says, before her older brother tells her, "Just sit back down, Ronnie."

"But Bobby, I'm just trying to-" Ronnie Anne says, but gets cut off by the judge. "Order! Order!" he yells, prompting Ronnie to take her seat begrudgingly.

Hector continues, "Like I was saying, she took out a pistol from her purse and pointed it at me. Then, her partners came in and took everything. And on their way out, Lori kicked my granddaughter in the chest when she came inside."

* * *

Unfortunately for the Loud Family, the three witness stories had all pointed fingers at Lori for the committed crimes. It was then that the judge declares, "I now call Lori Loud to the stand."

As she took her seat in the stand, the bailiff questions, "Miss Loud, where were you when Fairway University was desecrated, and when Flip's Food 'n' Fuel, Mr. Casagrande's bodega, and the Great Lakes City banks got robbed?"

Lori claims, "I was with my brother, Lincoln, Carol, and my boyfriend, Bobby Santiago, in Great Lakes during the weekend. Then, when we went back home, Mom and Dad grounded me and wouldn't let me leave the house for 3 whole months."

When she notices Carol in the crowd, notably her slight smirk, Lori starts to realize something.

_"Wait a minute. Carol has been on her own a lot during the weekend trip. Maybe she was the one behind all this,"_ Lori deduces in her head.

She then accuses, "Your honor, I didn't commit any of those crimes. Personally, I believe that Carol Pingrey has literally been behind all of these crimes when she was in the background. I think you should ask _her_ what was going on!"

"Very well." The judge says. "Carol, come to the stand."

Doing as she was told, Carol goes up to the stand and the bailiff questions her to gain some insight on the story from her perspective.

The bailiff questions, "Miss Carol, Lori here is claiming that you may be the true culprit behind these felonies. So, we need to know... What have you really been up to since you were released on parole?"

Carol explains, "Ever since I got my parole, all I've been doing was redeeming myself to the Louds. I wanted to do something really special for Lori too, so we could be friends again. But when I caught word of her going on a crime spree, I just didn't know what to do."

"When I was trying looking around for my hairbrush, I figured that Lori must have packed it in her bag, by mistake. So, when I went into her room and found it, I also came across something horrible."

"What did you see?" The judge asked.

"There was a handgun under Lori's clothes, and it even had her name engraved on it!" Carol clarifies, as she breaks down crying. "So, Lori must have turned to a life of crime, all because she hates me so much," she says through her sniffles.

Lori was impervious to the emotional effects of Carol's lies. On the other hand, the bailiff, jury, most of the audience, and even the judge certainly weren't.

"Oh, Lori..." Carol sobs. "Why would you do this? I only wanted us to be friends again."

Standing up from her seat, Lori attempts to protest, "Literally? Are all of you going to fall for another one of her tricks?" However, the judge demands order in the court, making Lori sit back down.

The judge then looks down at Lori and scolds, "Miss Loud, you should be very ashamed of yourself. All of this because of your bitterness towards Carol. However, it's not my decision on your conviction. That's actually for the jury to decide."

The judge then sends the members of the jury into the briefing room to contemplate a final verdict.

* * *

The Loud family got really anxious of the possibilities of the jury's verdict. Lori was even on the brink of breaking down in tears. She looks over to her boyfriend for some form of support, but he refuses to even look at her, as he had no idea what to make of all this.

Within mere minutes, the jury comes back into the courtroom. "Lori Loud, approach the stand," The judge calls out.

Lori walks up to the judge's stand, in great fear of what verdict the jury decided on. "Ms. Lori Loud, your actions have been determined by the jury and their decision will be final." The judge states.

He then turns to the jury and asks, "Has the jury reached a verdict?!"

"We have your honor," One of the jurors speaks, holding a piece of paper. The bailiff takes the document from the juror and hands it to the judge. The judge examines the paper closely, specifically the final verdict made. With a sigh of uncertainty, he turns to Lori.

"The jury has made their decision," The judge begins. "Lori Loud, for your robberies of various establishments and the destruction of college property, the state of Michigan and the jury of this court all declare that you are hereby found..."

Silence fills the room, as everyone was too shocked to speak. The Louds were scared for Lori, biting their nails in anticipation, as the judge declares the verdict out loud after banging his gavel.

"GUILTY!"

Lori bows her head down and collapses on her knees, begging, "No, please! I'm literally innocent, your honor! Just please listen!" Rita and Lynn Sr. also plead for the judge to reconsider. "I am very sorry, but the jury's decision is final and there isn't anything I can do to counter it," the jury states.

"Miss Carol was doing time in juvie, but since her parole was accepted, her sentence was cut short. So, Miss Lori will be serving the rest of Carol's sentence, in the meantime."

"Uh... How long of a sentence are we talking about here, your honor?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"I'm very sorry about this, Mr. and Mrs. Loud," The judge says, slowly banging his gavel. "But according to the allotted time Caorl on her sentence... Lori Loud to incarceration in the Michigan County womens' juvenile detention center until she turns 18. Afterwards, she will be transferred to a federal prison, where she'll spend another 20 years, with no bail. Court adjourned!"

Lori breaks out in tears as some officers cuff her and start dragging her away, in spite of her trying to break free. All of Lori's family and friends watch with disappointment, as she was taken away.

But as they watched, Carol knew from within her head, "_Finally! I've won. My revenge on Lori was now complete! Can't wait to see how it all ends during visiting hours!"_


	15. Lori's Visiting Hours

Later that day, at the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, during visiting hours, The Loud family and Carol come to see Lori, not too long after she was incarcerated.

As the family's waiting in the visitor's room, Leni says, "I can't believe everyone found Lori guilty, and she got sent here..." using her tissue to wipe away her tears. Soon enough, one of the prison guards escorts Lori to the visitor's room.

Rita first scolds, "Lori, I hope you feel real good about yourself right now. Ever since we've let Carol into the family, you've been causing loads of trouble for everybody."

Even the kids were mortified by what Lori has done. "And to think, you'd have the gall to blame it all on me," Carol says.

With her palms up to the glass screen separating her from her family, Lori pleads, "Guys, I literally did nothing! Someone must have framed me! Please!"

Lori turns to her father and tearfully says, "Dad, you believe me, right? Do you believe me at all?"

But in response, Lynn Sr. hangs his head down, placing a hand on his forehead, and says, "I don't know who to believe anymore..."

What her father just said, just made Lori heartbroken. "Lori... I thought you were better than this. I thought you were good," Mr. Loud resumes.

Lori literally couldn't believe it. Her very own family has turned on her, and now only see her as a hardened criminal.

The dismal Loud family sadly get up from their seats and leave, drawing complete blanks on how to get their daughter out of the hoosegow. But as they left, Bobby Santiago enters, with a stern demeanor.

Upon Bobby's entrance, Carol quickly tells the Loud family, "Sorry, guys. I have to go use the bathroom real quick. I'll catch up with you guys," In reality, she was going to eavesdrop on Bobby and Lori's conversation, because she didn't want to miss the final blow to Lori's literally perfect life: her relationship with Bobby.

* * *

As Carol was quietly and secretly viewing from the hallway door, Bobby walks up to Lori and talks with her. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! You've gotta help me!" Lori exclaims.

"Please don't call me that anymore," Bobby says with scorn.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lori says.

"Lori, how could you?! You wrecked an entire college campus, you stole everything from Flip, and you even robbed my grandpapi's store! Are you so focused on your rivalry with Carol that you'd go as far as breaking the law?" he berates.

"But Bobby, that literally wasn't me! I was framed! You have to believe me!" Lori pleads, but to no avail.

Bobby responds, "I don't know who to believe in anymore, Lori. But all I know, is that I need to protect my family."

Lori eyes start to get all misty, in grave fear of what Bobby was about to say next. "Lori, in order for my family to be safe... Please stay away from the bodega, my grandpapi, and my cousins... and especially my little sister."

"But Bobby, I don't understand..." Lori says. "How could I have..."

"You've hurt my little Nie-Nie and threatened my grandpapi," Bobby says. "I could never date anyone who would threaten my own familia!"

Those detrimental words begin to bring tears in Lori's eyes. "Bobby... No... You don't mean..."

"I'm sorry, Lori. But for my family's sake, it's over between us," Bobby says, "We're through. We can never see each other again."

"Boo-Boo-Bear, don't break up with me!" Lori cries, begging for his mercy.

"There's no other way, Lori," Bobby says. "You're better off without me. I'm no good for you anymore."

Before Lori could say anything else in hopes of bringing her ex back to her side, visiting hours had come to an end, much to her heartbroken dismay.

"Alright, miss," The prison guard says. "Visiting hours are over. Time to go back to your cell."

Lori begs and cries, "No! Please! Just give me some more time!" Sadly, the prison guard wasn't taking no for an answer, as she calls in another guard. The two of them start dragging Lori away.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lori cries. "BOBBY, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, JUST PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!"

Bobby watched with a doleful look as he sees Lori being taken away.

"Good-bye, Lori!" Bobby calls out to her. "Hope you can find someone better than me!"

After the prison guards take Lori out of the visitor's room and back to her cell, Bobby makes his way out of the detention center. Before he gets to the main entrance, he sees Carol sobbing on a bench, her head buried in her lap.

Bobby walks up to her and asks, "What's wrong, Carol?"

Carol explains, "I tried everything possible to get Lori to be friends with me again, but... Looks like she turned to a life of crime and got locked away here. And now... there's nothing I can do about it. I feel like I just lost a sister that's been by my side for years."

Bobby sits down beside Carol and tries his best to console her. She then asks him, "Could you take me to the van with the others?"

Having broken up with Lori, Bobby would need some sort of companion to comfort him. Thus, he accepts Carol's request.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori's returned to her cell and is locked up inside. Lori cries, "I don't belong here! All of this is a literal mistake!" with little avail.

Lori dashes up to the barred window and from it, she observes Bobby escorting Carol out of the building and toward the parking lot where the others were waiting.

As they were getting closer to the parking lot, Bobby looks up at one of the prison windows and sees Lori reaching out for him.

"BOBBYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lori cries, reaching an arm out the window. "DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Bobby felt a tear run down his face from Lori's calling out to him. All he could do now was turn his head away and move on, as he leads Carol to the parking lot. Unaware that as he did, a devious smile is formed on Carol's face.

_'Buh-bye, Lori,'_ Carol thinks to herself. _'And don't you worry. I'll take VERY good care of your little brother while you take my place.'_

It was too late. Bobby, Carol, and the rest of her family were gone.

Her heart, completely destroyed and left with nothing but anguish, Lori slumps down and sobs uncontrollably, for as of now, she had lost everything.

She got expelled from her dream college. Her family's on Carol's side. Her boyfriend broke up with her. And now, she would spend the rest of her life behind bars.

With nothing left to lose, Lori crawls into her bed and weeps into her pillow; for she knew all too well what this meant for her.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER!" Lori sobs. "MY LIFE... IS LITERALLY... ALL... OVER!"

It was a sad day for Lori, it was a sad day for Bobby Santiago, and it was especially a sad day for everyone at the Loud House.

Although it seems that Carol's finally triumphed, her plan isn't quite finished yet.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Looking through some of the reviews of recent chapters, I now see that the story isn't doing very hot with you folks.**

**So, hear me out on this...**

**As a compromise for the problems mentioned within those said reviews, I'm fully intending to work on a remastered edition where they are remedied to the best of my ability, as soon as this story concludes.**

**You're welcome to PM me if you want to come and collaborate with me on it. **

**Or... we can figure out how the beta reader thing works and do it there.**


	16. Life Without Lori

The next day was dark and gloomy for the Loud house. Rain was pouring down heavy, and there wasn't a single breach of blue sky in the clouds. To put it simply, it was utterly miserable.

But it was even more meager inside. At the dining room table, The Loud family were in their seats, but none of them felt like eating any breakfast.

There was an empty chair between Leni and Luna, one that could have been used by the eldest of the Loud sisters. Unfortunately for the family, the eldest sister, Lori, was now behind bars.

The family was so morose and depressed about never seeing Lori again, they couldn't even eat the breakfast that was made for them by Carol.

"I totes miss Lori," Leni sniffles, and Luna replies, "Same here, dude. We all do." While the rest of the family was trying to come to gripes with Lori's absence, Lincoln was deep within his subconscious.

_"How could my own sister get arrested for all those crimes? She never did anything wrong. She was with me and Carol all this time,"_ Lincoln monologues.

Before Lincoln could get his say in the conversation, Carol enters the dining room. "Good morning, guys," she greets. Observing the still full plates of food on the table, Carol asks, "How come you guys haven't eaten anything on your plates?"

Lynn Sr. attempts to apologize to Carol. "We're sorry, Carol. It's just that..." he begins, but then comes down crying in remembrance of what happened to his eldest daughter.

Rita says, "We appreciate your effort with the breakfast you made, Carol. We really do... But I guess we're all still a little hung up on Lori," as her smile fades into a frown.

So, the family takes their breakfast plates to just go and eat them in their own rooms. Everyone except for Lincoln, who stays behind, with deep thoughts on mind.

* * *

As he was pondering about why Lori was arrested, he traces it back to how it all started.

Lincoln starts to analyze, _"OK_,_ so Carol got accepted for her parole and moved in with us. Then, after she did all sorts of good deeds for us, most of us had forgiven her, except for Lori. And just this weekend, me, Lori, and Carol went to Great Lakes City to visit the Casagrandes."_

And that's when it **HIT** him.

_"Wait a minute... while me and Lori were hanging out with Bobby and Ronnie Anne... what was Carol doing while we were gone?"_ he realizes. Until now, he didn't really think about taking Carol into account.

_"Was there something about her that we all overlooked? I mean... she did say something like "This is only the beginning" before she got hauled away to jail..."_ Lincoln continues.

Before he could give it any more thought, though... The very girl he was thinking about sits down next to him and looks at him with a somber demeanor.

Carol apologizes, "Sorry for everything that happened with Lori, Lincoln. I promise to make it up to you and the others."

Then, Lincoln starts asking Carol questions that are all imperative to this whole ordeal.

"Where were you the whole time me and Lori were with Bobby and Ronnie Anne?" he questions first.

Figuring that Lincoln was now onto her, Carol knew she has to lie to him somehow so that her cover doesn't get blown.

So she tells him, "I was, uh... helping out in the bodega while they were away," with a nervous smile. But Lincoln could pick up that something was off about what Carol said.

He then asks, "Alright, but how did you know gunmolls were going to rob the bodega?"

Carol says, "I heard some rumors about it from other people in town. Said they've been targeting the place for months,"

"And who exactly did you hear the rumors from?" Lincoln queries.

Carol gets a tad nervous, on the account of her not being able to think of any answers. So, she gives Lincoln a big hug and says, "Don't you worry anymore about that, Lincoln. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

As she was hugging him, Carol takes some small sniffs of Lincoln's white hair for a bit and then takes a big whiff. The aroma of his young boy essence, blended with a mixed scent of coconut and guava makes Carol wince from trying to prevent any visible signs of arousal.

Afterwards, Carol says, "See you later, Lincoln," heading back to her room in the garage.

Lincoln infers there's something strange going on with Carol and that he had to address this matter to the others.

* * *

That afternoon, he enters each of his sisters' rooms to inform them, "I'm calling for a sibling meeting, guys. This one's really important. So, come inside Leni's room for it... but don't let Carol see you come in."

Once the siblings were gathered in Leni's room, Lincoln starts the meeting. "This meeting's now in session. First order of business... Have any of you guys noticed anything strange or weird about Carol ever since she got here?" he says.

Some of the Loud sisters respond with either, "No, not really," or "Never noticed anything strange about her."

Luan mentions, "Well, one of my business cards for the stunt doubles went missing a few days ago."

However, Lisa speaks up, "I've started noticing strange behaviors in Carol. Such as smiling when Lori was grounded or had been apprehended. And how she was barely fazed when our eldest sibling was found guilty in that trial."

This is when Lincoln tells his sisters, "Things here are getting even more fishy. None of the stuff Lori was charged for happened until we arrived at Great Lakes. I already questioned Carol as best as I could, but I can't quite tell whether or not she was lying."

He then decides, "We should find out what Carol is really up to, by any means necessary. Even if it means sneaking into her room to find out."

Some of the sisters weren't exactly on board with invading Carol's privacy at first... But if what Lincoln's saying was true... then maybe there's something big Carol was hiding from them.

Lisa then volunteers, "I'll see about reassembling my lie-detector glasses to help with interrogating Carol, elder brother."

Lana says, "Count me in", and Lucy replies, "Me too."

"Me three," Lynn says, with Luna also vowing, "Same here, dude."

"I can lend a hand, too," Luan says, with Lola agreeing, "Well, since I don't have anything else better to do... Eh, what the heck."

However, Leni was hesitant on joining, since she believed there was no way Carol lied to them about her redemption.

"Whatever the case may be, guys, if Carol's lying about having turned over a new leaf, we can use our gathered information against her," Lisa states.

Lincoln concludes, "This meeting has now come to a close. If any of you guys manage to get any dirt on Carol, report back to me ASAP."

Little did the Loud siblings know, that outside the room's door, Carol has been eavesdropping on the whole meeting.

"Crap. Linky and the other Louds are conspiring against me," she says in her thoughts. "Gotta do something before they know everything and stop me..."

With the weekend quickly approaching, Carol knew she needed to bring Lincoln over to the gang's hideout in Great Lakes, so she enacts the next phase of her plan sooner than initially planned.

Carol rushes back to her room in the garage and makes a quick phone call to the hideout.

"There's a slight change in plans now, girls. Get everything ready for tomorrow," Carol says over the speaker. "I'm bringing our special guest over sooner than you think."

* * *

Later that evening, Lincoln was getting ready for bed. Suddenly, Carol enters his room.

"Hey, Lincoln," she says, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Are you worried about your friend, Ronnie Anne, at all?" she asks.

A worried Lincoln asks, "Wait, what happened to her?" "She got hurt real bad during that gunmoll robbery," Carol answers.

"How about we drop by the city one more time? To check up on her and make sure she's alright?" she suggests.

Lincoln was now faced with the mot vexing of dilemmas. He wanted to know if Ronnie Anne was OK, but he was also reprehensible about the possibilities of this potentially being one of Carol's tricks.

Lincoln replies, "Sorry, Carol, but I'm not really up for any road trips right now."

Carol then says, "But don't you want to go see Ronnie Anne, Lincoln?"

Lincoln answers, "It's alright. I can just face-chat with her sometime tomorrow."

With a small huff, Carol then says, "Alright, then. Suit yourself. But if you change your mind at all, come meet me in the morning. Anyway, you should go to sleep right now."

As Lincoln hops into bed and steadily dozes off, Carol leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Then, a sinister grin forms as she makes her way back to her room.

"He's as cute as ever, but I see he also likes to play hard to get,' Carol says. 'After I take care of him, I'll make sure those other snot-nosed sisters of his also get what's coming to them soon enough. And with Lori out of the way, no one's gonna stop me this time.'


	17. Author's Note from DukeyDukeyDoo

It has come to my attention that some of you think that this story isn't doing very well.

Well, after seeing a whole lot of reviews, I have decided to let you folks come to a decision:

-Should continue with this story?

Or

-Scrap it and never work on this sequel ever again?

Your decision will determine whether we should continue this story or not.

But as you make your vote, also tell us what you've learned from this story:

-Was it a good idea for me to collab with Batdude365?

-Should we have never gotten these two stories made?

Or

-Should we have never collaborated in the first place?

What ever you decided or whatever you have learned, will effect the future of this story and the other story we've completed, "Lincoln Loud, Where Are You?"

Until then, the choices and lessons are yours to choose.

I bid you all peace. 


	18. Gathering Clues

Later that night, Lincoln awakens from his slumber, as he decides, "Think I'll just video chat with Ronnie Anne now to check in on her, just to be safe." Luckily for him, as he was reaching for his phone, Ronnie Anne was calling for a video-chat before he could.

Answering the call, Lincoln says, "Hey, Ronnie Anne. Are you doing alright? Anything bruised at all?"

"Don't worry, lame-o. The pain in my ribs went away, so I'm fine now," Ronnie Anne replies. "But there's still the part about Lori getting arrested that's bothering me."

Lincoln says, "Yeah, same here for me and my family. We can't really do anything about this, since they're not allowing any bail-outs for Lori."

Ronnie Anne then tells him, "Look, Linc... Lori was telling the truth in the trial. She really was framed for that robbery. The Lori I saw wasn't her at all; it was actually some impostor leading a gun-moll gang with some girls that used to be Lori's friends and were in cahoots with Carol."

A puzzled Lincoln says, "What? Since when have Lori's ex-friends been in a gun-moll gang, and why is a Lori-like impostor in charge of it?"

Ronnie Anne suggests, "I'm thinkin' Carol could be involved with it somehow. After all, she was talking about some gun-moll gang rumor with Bobby just when you guys were leaving."

"Sorry, but there isn't much I can do, Ronnie Anne, since Lori's stuck in the big house," Lincoln discloses.

Ronnie Anne then states, "Well, I've got a plan. Me and my friend Sid will set up a junior police lookout on the apartment roof tomorrow morning. But I'm gonna need some extra help from not just my cousins, but from you as well."

"Any chance you could drop by tomorrow and help us out?" she asks. "This may be our only chance to get some answers."

After thinking it over some, Lincoln concludes that Ronnie Anne's idea would be his only shot at clearing his eldest sister's good name. So, Lincoln decides that he'll tag along with Carol to Great Lakes to help Ronnie Anne crack this case.

"Sure thing, Ronnie Anne. I can meet up with you tomorrow," he responds.

"Cool," Ronnie Anne says. "Buenas noches, Lincoln. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln replies, as he hangs up. He then goes back to sleep as fast as he could, in order to get up early enough to go with Carol.

* * *

Early the next morning, Carol gets finished packing and was ready for her trip to Great Lakes. After she set her luggage by the front door, she goes up to Lincoln's room to wake him up.

"Good morning, Lincoln," Carol says, ruffling his hair. "You change your mind on coming? If so, I'm about ready to leave."

Lincoln tells her, "Yep. I want to come, too." Carol then advises, "Go ahead and get your stuff packed, then. Oh, and don't forget to leave a note for the others before we leave."

Without waking up the rest of the Loud house, Lincoln does as he was told. First, he packs his things in his bag for the trip. Once he sets his luggage near Carol's bags, Lincoln writes a note for the rest of his family and sticks it onto the fridge.

With their bags in tow, Carol says, "You ready to leave, Lincoln?" He answers, "Yeah. Let's go." So, the two pack their bags into Vanzilla and drive off for Great Lakes City.

Later that morning, when the rest of the family was awake, they notice that Lincoln was gone and so was Carol, because neither of them could be seen anywhere in the house.

Then, when the family heads into the kitchen to get breakfast, Luna sees a note placed on the refrigerator. "Hey, dudes. Someone left a note," she says.

"Well, what's it say?" Lynn asks, as Luna reads...

"Dear Mom, Dad, and sisters:

As you're reading this letter. I'm with Carol right now. We're on our way to the big city to see Ronnie Anne.

I know the Casagrandes' Bodega got robbed recently, but I need to know if she's OK.

We'll be back before the weekend's over.

-Lincoln

P.S. - If my sisters are reading this, remember what we discussed. Even though she's not here, be sure to search Carol's room for any type of clues. I'm afraid you're on your own this weekend, because I'm doing an investigation of my own."

"Search her room for clues to what?" a confused Rita asks, unaware of what the postscript was alluding to.

On the other hand, the other Loud sisters knew exactly what Lincoln was referring to. While he was away, he wants them to find out what Carol was really up to by scavenging her room in the garage.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a long 3 hour drive, Lincoln and Carol finally make it to Great Lakes City. More specifically, they got to the Casagrandes' apartment complex, where they notice that the bodega next door has been closed down.

Due to the gun-moll robbery that took place a few days ago, nobody could work there after what had transpired.

Carol and Lincoln unload their bags from the van and go up to the Casagrandes' Floor, where at first, they were greeted with by the ever hospitable family.

"Hey, where's Bobby at?" Lincoln asks, noticing his absence in the crowd. Hector explains, "He's been locked inside his room since yesterday. Ever since he broke up with Lori, Roberto's never been the same. The break-up must have hurt him something fierce."

"Alright... So where's Ronnie Anne, then?" Lincoln asks. "Nie-Nie's on the roof, playing with her friend, Sidney," Maria clarifies.

And that's where Lincoln tried to get to. After getting lost in the hallways, he eventually made it to the apartment roof, where Ronnie Anne and Sid were waiting for him.

"Glad you could make it," Ronnie Anne greets. "Lincoln, this is Sid. Sid, this is Lincoln."

"Hi, Sid. How are ya?" Lincoln asks Sid, extending his arm out to her. "Great! Welcome to the force, Lieutenant Loud," Sid says, as she grasps Lincoln's hand and shakes it.

After Lincoln and Sid are introduced to each other, the three enter the lookout, which was a relatively small shack made up of monitors connected to the security cameras in different parts of the building, in addition to some bean bags as chairs.

Ronnie Anne then gives Lincoln the rundown. "Alright, here's the plan. We're gonna be watching Carol's every move from up here in our headquarters to find out what she's up to," she starts to explain.

"If for any reason she decides to sneak out of the building, we can follow her and see what's going on. Whatever dirt we can get on her, we can show it to the cops, use it against her, and prove Lori innocent," she finishes.

Lincoln then asks, "How will we know if Carol sneaks out at night?"

"No sweat, Linc. My mom's letting us sleep out under the stars for our 'sleepover'. But, we're really just gonna pull an all-nighter so we can spy on Carol. That way, we'll be able to see what she's doing if she sneaks out at nightfall," Ronnie Anne explains.

With her plan set up and with Lincoln by her side, the three were now ready. "So, all we do now... is wait," Sid says, as the trio plop onto their bean bags.

"Alright, guys... Let's see where Carol's going..." Ronnie Anne says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud house, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa are approaching the garage. "Alright, let's see if we can get in, dudes," Luna says.

"Then, we'll be able to procure some potential proof to validate whether or not Carol is up to any scheming," Lisa states.

Lynn grabs the handle and tries to open the garage door, but unfortunately to no avail. "The door's locked, guys," Lynn says.

"But not for long," Lana says, taking out a crowbar. "Step aside, and let the crowbar expert work her magic." A few minutes later, Lana manages to unlock the door and gain the group entry into Carol's bedroom.

Once inside, the sisters look all around the garage to see if they could find any clues pertaining to Carol's true intentions. So far, they hadn't had much luck after searching through the bed, behind the decor, and under the rugs. When they try looking through the vanity drawers, they discover that they were locked up, too.

"I got this," Lana says, with her lock-picking tools at the ready, once more. From the drawers they scavenged, the only object of interest they found was a small book labeled, "Carol's Diary: Loud House Edition."

"Jackpot!" Lola exclaims, inferring that whatever was in this diary, it could show them what was really going on with Carol.

"I believe the evidence will statistically be the safest with me, siblings, since I have the least amount of records of misplacement in this household," Lisa says, as Lola hands the book to her. "I'll see what the contents of this diary hold. Once I've gathered enough information within this book, I'll report back to you guys should I find anything incriminating."

After the accomplishment of their mission, the sisters spend the rest of the day doing their usual business.

All except for Lisa, who was trying to find a good hiding spot for the diary in order to hide it from her parents. Eventually, she settles for concealing it underneath her bed. So, in the meantime, she went back to work on her pending experiments.

Later that night, as Lisa was reading through the beginning of the diary, she was jotting down important details relating to Carol from it. But as she continues, she becomes utterly horrified from learning the truth behind Carol's changed behavior...

"Holy shamoley! Our brother's in grave danger!"


	19. A Visit from an Old Friend

Meanwhile, at the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, around the same time Lincoln and Carol arrived at Great Lakes City...

Lori can be seen in her cell. She is utterly heartbroken and has given up all hope. Her mascara was running down her face from all her crying, and her hair is in a significantly rugged state. For the past several days, she's been relentlessly picked on by the other juvie girls. Truly, she was the most miserable girl in this prison.

None of her incarcerated peers seemed to care about how Lori was feeling, at all ... all except for one... Dana has been regretting all of the choices she made that led to her affiliation with Carol's posse and her arrest. But now, seeing as how Lori's been imprisoned and faced nothing but anguish, she needed to be there for her.

* * *

So, during lunchtime, Dana decides to try and cheer Lori up, and perhaps beg for her forgiveness. She walks up to the table where a forlorn Lori is seen picking at her food. She sits down beside her and tries to drum up a conversation with her.

"Hi, Lori. How's it going?" she asks cheerily.

"What do you want, Dana?" Lori callously responds.

"I saw how the other girls in here have been treating you... And I thought you could really use a friend by your side, especially in a place like this," Dana explains.

"And secondly, I just wanna say... I'm really sorry for ditching you for Carol several months back, and being involved with your brother getting raped. If I knew being invited to her party was gonna lead to all this, I would have never gone. Could you ever forgive me?" she says.

Even after hearing Dana's apology, Lori still couldn't bring herself to look away from her plate.

"What's the point?" Lori sniffles. "My life's literally ruined."

"What do you mean?" Dana asks.

"I lost everything," Lori whimpers. "My family lost all their faith in me, I got banned from Fairway University, and I got thrown in here for crimes I never even committed. But most of all... I lost the love of my life..."

"The love of your life?" Dana says. "You don't mean..."

"Bobby doesn't believe me either," Lori sniffles, attempting to hold back her tears. "He told me to stay away from his family and his grandpa's bodega... He wanted to keep his family safe. Bobby told me that... RIGHT BEFORE HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Lori couldn't hold her tears back anymore as she breaks out in tears.

"What?!" Dana exclaims. "He broke up with you?"

"Yes, but..." Lori sobs. "I just don't know how I'll live without my... BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR!"

As Lori breaks down crying, as Dana tries consoling her by hugging her and patting her back.

"This is literally all my fault!" Lori cries. "If only I could turn back time... I could have avoided all of this if I just forgave Carol. Maybe my family was right about her... she really did change!"

Although Dana pitied Lori, hearing what she said about Carol turning over a new leaf brought something vital to her thoughts. She knew something about Carol that Lori did not. Lori may have thought Carol changed, but she was unaware of the whole picture. After hearing about what Lori endured, Dana knew she had to tell her the truth.

"Lori..." Dana says. "I have something real important to tell you. But we'll need to discuss it in private."

"What's the point, Dana?" Lori weeps. "It's no use... No use at all."

"But Lori, it's very important!" Dana urges. "Her plan involves your brother!"

Lori stops crying, when she hears Dana mention her little brother, Lincoln.

"What? Lincoln's involved in whose plan?" Lori says in confusion over what Dana meant.

"Carol never did change. She fooled your entire family," Dana says. "And I should know. When she was let out for parole, she gave me her diary before she left."

"What diary?" Lori sniffles.

"Can't explain everything right now, Lori," Dana explains. "Come with me."

Dana and Lori walk out of the mess hall, as the former leads the latter back to her cell. There, the two sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dana, before you tell me anything about Carol's diary, I just need to know a few things," Lori says. "Why did you part ways with Carol? And where's the rest of her friends?"

"It all started back when Carol and the others were still in here with me..." Dana explains.

* * *

_**Dana's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"One day, Carol befriended another inmate who was an old friend of Belle's. She was the head of an all-girl biker gang, up until they all got arrested. Her name was... Stiletto."

"From what I knew, she and her gang used to kidnap little boys and rape them for their own pleasures or as a means for a purpose in their schemes."

"Since both of them seemed to share similar interests, Carol decided to team up with Stiletto to share her plans of revenge with her. That's when she introduced us to her and her biker gang."

"Carol explained that in exchange for helping them escape, Stiletto and her biker gang would help her out with carrying out her revenge on you, Lori."

"Carol told me and the other girls that we would escape with Stiletto and her gang. She decided to stay here because she had her own escape plan."

"Becky, Whitney, Fiona, and Belle were all in on their plan, but I didn't want any part in any of it."

"I wasn't looking for any more trouble. I wanted to change and put the incident with your little brother behind me. So, I told them I'd rather serve my full sentence than be involved with another hare-brained scheme."

"But, Carol ended up taking it the wrong way, and had Stiletto and her gang beat me up until I was unconscious."

"A couple days later, when I came to, Becky, Fiona, Whitney, and Belle were gone. I heard they escaped from juvie, along with Stiletto's biker posse. Carol stayed behind to tell me that, and since I didn't want to be a part of her gang anymore, she told me I was no longer needed for her plans."

"Many days later, when Carol was accepted for parole, she left me her diary, in case I ever decide to 'come back to my senses', as she put it. She told me it had her plans for not just your brother, but your whole family as well inside."

"When I read through it, I was horrified at what Carol was intending to do."

* * *

_**End of P.O.V.**_

* * *

"So, everything you need to know is in this diary, Lori," Dana states, giving her said book. "She tricked everybody into believing she changed her ways. But in reality, she never did."

Lori observes the book entitled, "Carol's Diary: Prison Phases of Revenge Plan". If what Dana's saying is true, then whatever Carol was planning while she was in juvie eventually led up to all of this.

"Dana, what exactly is Carol planning?" Lori says.

"Whatever her plan is, it seems to be working so far. But Carol's already done with you," Dana explains.

"And what is she planning to do with Lincoln?" Lori questions.

"The diary will answer everything," Dana says. "Read it, if you wanna know what Carol's planning."

Knowing that Dana seemed to be telling the truth, Lori heeds her advice. She tells Dana, "I got some more questions for you, Dana. But they can wait when I'm done reading this tomorrow. Oh, and also..."

Lori then gives Dana a surprise hug and says, "I literally hope you're right about what's in this diary, Dana."

"You and me both, Lori," says Dana, returning the hug.

However, this moment's cut short when some prison guards walk by. "Alright, Ms. Loud. Lunch is over. Time to go back to your cell," one of them says.

"See you tomorrow, Dana," Lori says, as the guards escort her back to her cell.

Back in her cell, Lori states, "If Dana's right and Carol really did trick my entire family, then there's a large possibility that Lincoln's literally in a ton of danger."


	20. Carol's True Colors (Part 1)

Back at the apartment building at Great Lakes, it was now night time, and the tenants were inside and asleep. All except for Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sid, CJ, and Carl. They were still staking Carol out to see if she would leave the building by herself. So far, she hasn't gone anywhere.

"Carol hasn't left all day," Lincoln says, getting a bit drowsy. "Maybe she's onto us."

"We can't stop now, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne says, before yawning. "Carol has to leave at some point. Besides, I know she did something to frame Lori. The gun-moll I saw must have something to do with her."

"But if you're wrong?" Lincoln asks.

"Trust me on this, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne informs. "Something's not right about Carol." She then turns to one of her cousins, CJ.

"CJ, you know what to do, right?" Ronnie Anne calls out to him.

"Yup. I will SHOUT OUT if Carol sneaks out of the building wike she is wight now," CJ says, pointing down to the front entrance.

The kids all look down to see that Carol has indeed snuck out of the apartment, wearing her gun-moll disguise.

"There she is!" Lincoln quietly says.

"She's not getting away this time!" Ronnie Anne says. "CJ, Carl, you two go down and keep my family distracted."

"Aye, aye, Wonnie Anne!" CJ salutes, as he and Carl head back down to the Casagrandes' room.

"Sid, you're with me and Lincoln," Ronnie Anne informs. "Let's follow her and see where she goes."

"Got it!" Sid says, saluting as well.

"OK, guys. Time for Operation: Follow Carol and See What She's Up to While Figuring Out a Shorter Name for this Operation!" Ronnie Anne says.

And so, their mission begins. Once they sneak down the stairs and out the front door, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid pursue Carol through the streets of Great Lakes City. They keep following her until she enters an alleyway that seemed a little seedy.

Despite this, the trio continue their pursuit. Unfortunately, Sid accidentally steps on an errant can, making a noisy crush. The three accordingly cringe at the sound.

"Uh oh..." Sid whispers, as Carol stops in her tracks.

As Carol was about to turn around, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid rush behind a dumpster before she could spot them. Luckily for them, Carol didn't see anything, believing it to be just some late-night ambience. She resumes, as she goes even deeper into the alley, as it got more dingy and sinister.

Peeking out from behind the dumpster alongside her two partners, Ronnie Anne says, "Let's keep going, guys."

"I don't know, Ronnie Anne. I think we're too young to be in these parts of town on our own," Lincoln says.

"Whatever, lame-o. Even if Carol's heading into the seediest part of town, we still have to push on," Ronnie Anne replies. "I know Carol's up to something, and tonight, we're gonna find out."

Soon enough, as the three kids continue to trail her, Carol finally arrives at her rendezvous point, waiting for somebody to arrive.

* * *

As Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid take cover behind another dumpster, they see that someone else arrived to meet up with Carol. It appeared to be a busty biker girl. But as they start to talk, the threesome couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, Ronnie Anne notices a large cardboard box across the alley.

"Guys, I have an idea..." she says, pointing towards the box. So, the three tiptoe towards it to discover that it's big enough for only two of them to hide in.

Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln, "Alright, lame-o. Me and Sid are gonna hide in the box. You stay close to us. And whatever you do, don't let Carol or that biker girl see you."

Ronnie Anne and Sid lift the box over their heads, as the former cuts open a hole with some scissors in her pocket. Ronnie Anne and Sid then quietly crawl closer to where Carol and the biker girl were. Lincoln also tries to crawl behind the box they were hiding in, to try and not get himself caught.

As soon as they were close enough, Ronnie Anne hits record on her voice recorder app. Then, the trio remain silent as they listen in on Carol's conversation with the biker girl.

"So, Stiletto..." Carol speaks. "Is everything ready for our special guest?"

"You know it, Carol," Stiletto replies. "Everything's all set."

"Good." Carol says. "I'll be bringing over our guest before the weekend's over. Those Casagrandes won't know what happened, when they think me and Lincoln are going back home."

"Say Carol, I was wondering... Could you tell me about how your whole plan worked again?" Stiletto asks. "You know, all the events that led up to that Loud girl's imprisonment? I wanna hear how it all went down."

"Alright," Carol replies. "I'll tell you."

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid keep quiet and their ears open, as Carol reveals everything that led up to this point. What they heard from Carol made for some startling truths...

"I never really changed my ways. I was only acting like I was, so I could get close to Lori's family. Then, after I learned a lot more about her, I hired Lorraine to help out after I managed to snag one of the business cards for the Louds' stunt doubles from Luan," Carol starts to explain.

"With her help, I was able to frame Lori and got her sent to the same prison we used to be in. And now that she's out of the way, nothing's gonna stop me from getting her dear little brother."

Lincoln couldn't believe it. He thought Carol really changed, but it had all been a facade. On the other side of the spectrum, Ronnie Anne has known all along. She knew Carol was up to no good, and she was right.

"Wow. Who'd have thought a prissy girl like you could be so diabolical," Stiletto says. "I like you. You got spunk, Cares."

"Well, what can I say? Everything is Perfectly Pingrey." Carol states.

"I can't believe it," Ronnie Anne whispers to Sid, hitting stop on her phone. "Carol hasn't done anything around us, yet she was behind all of this!"

"So, Carol... What are we gonna do, once this special guest arrives?" Stiletto asks.

"So glad you asked..." Carol says. "When I bring him over..."

When Lincoln hears all the things Carol has lined up for her guest of honor, it brings deep chills to his spine and a funny feeling to his nether regions.

But as Carol continues to talk, she suddenly notices something queer nearby. From the corner of her eye, she sees a big cardboard box with a hole in the front, and someone hiding behind it. Someone... with all too familiar, ruffly white hair.

And it was at this moment that Carol knew... She's been followed.

"On second thought, Stiletto... There's been another change in plans," Carol says loudly. "Our guest is coming a bit sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Stiletto says in a confused manner.

"What I mean is, he won't be coming over by the end of this weekend," Carol says. "I've been wanting to pull this off by Sunday, but why wait? I know you and the others have been _dying_ to see him, but now you won't have to wait anymore."

Lincoln was starting to get confused by what Carol means. Within the box, Ronnie Anne and Sid were just as confused as him.

"After all... He followed me all the way here just to say hello..." Carol says, slowly turning towards the cardboard box. "Isn't that right... _Lil' Linky_?"

Lincoln gasps in fear as Carol utters his pet name!

"SHE SPOTTED US, GUYS!" Lincoln exclaims, screaming in fear!

"RUN FOR IT, LINC!" Ronnie Anne shouts, tossing the box to the side and taking Lincoln's hand, as they and Sid run for their lives!

"Should I go after them?" Stiletto asks.

"Yeah," Carol says. "But remember... Don't hurt Lincoln. I have a feeling he's gonna head straight for my trap. I'll meet you back at the hideout."

Carol leaves the scene, and Stiletto takes chase after the three kids!

* * *

"This was a terrible idea, Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln says, as he, Ronnie Anne, and Sid are dashing through the streets. "Less talking, more running, lame-o!" Ronnie Anne responds. Then, Lincoln looks back to see that Stiletto was chasing after them!

"The biker girl's after us!" he exclaims. "Crud! We have to shake her somehow, guys," Ronnie Anne says.

"Maybe we can split up?" Sid suggests in between huffs and puffs.

"I don't think that's gonna help very much, Sid," Ronnie Anne says.

"Unless you have any better ideas, it's our only way of getting back to the apartment in one piece," Sid says.

And so, the three decide to split up at the crosswalk ahead. Ronnie Anne goes left, Sid goes right, and Lincoln heads straight.

Stiletto didn't know whether to go for Ronnie Anne or that other girl, but she knew Lincoln would have to wait. For now, she takes off in Ronnie Anne's direction.

Once he breaks away from Ronnie Anne and Sid, Lincoln tries to find his way back to the apartment. But then, just as Lincoln is rushing past another alley, he spots someone familiar on the sidewalk... Someone he knew very well.

His oldest sister, Lori. But there was something off about her that Lincoln couldn't notice in the darkness of the night.

"Lori!" Lincoln says, running up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Lincoln! Am I glad to see you!" "Lori" says. "There was a jailbreak! I got out while I still can, but now I'm on the lam!"

"You were framed, Lori! Carol set this all up! She hired someone who looked like you to pull off all those crimes!" Lincoln anxiously explains. "But she found me out and now I'm being chased by a big, bad biker girl! You gotta help me!"

"Don't worry, little bro," "Lori" says. "I know a place where we can hide! Come with me!" As "Lori" takes Lincoln's hand, she leads him through several streets south. But little did Lincoln know, Lori was smiling in a rather eerie manner.

Meanwhile, Sid is still running, but she stops to take a breather by a fire hydrant. "Phew! I think I lost her," she says, looking around to see Stiletto nowhere in sight. As she's about to find her way back home, she sees a blonde teenage girl escorting Lincoln down some mean-looking streets.

"Lori, you sure you know where you're going?" Lincoln says. "I don't think this is the way back to the apartment."

"Don't worry, Lincoln," "Lori" says in a sweet tone. "I know where I'm going. Trust me."

Curious to see where the teen was taking Lincoln, Sid decides to go and secretly follow her.

In another part of town, Stiletto was still in hot pursuit of Ronnie Anne. Luckily, Ronnie Anne knew that her apartment building wasn't that far away. "Come on... Almost there..." she says, as her home starts coming into view.

"Once I get inside, you'll be in really big trouble!" Ronnie Anne yells out at her.

Stiletto stops dead in her tracks, as Ronnie Anne was approaching the apartment building. When Ronnie Anne thought she beat the biker girl, Stiletto gets a phone call from a cell phone she stole.

When she answers it, she was given instructions by someone on the other line. She confirms her orders and hangs up, then turns to Ronnie Anne, just as she took a step into the lobby.

"Alright, kid. You win," Stiletto says. "You may be home-free, but something tells me another friend of yours won't be so lucky."

As Stiletto rushes off down the street, Ronnie Anne wonders, "What does she mean "another friend" of mine?", as she decides to follow the biker girl.

* * *

Back with Lincoln and "Lori", she took him to an old building that seemed to be all beaten up and abandoned. But something about it was rubbing Lincoln the wrong way.

"We'll be safe here, Lincoln," Lori says, opening the door. "But just to be safe, why don't you go in first and see what's inside?"

"I don't know, Lori..." Lincoln says, turned off by the building's atmosphere. "It looks really dark and creepy in there."

"Don't worry, little bro... I'm right behind you," "Lori" says.

As Lincoln walks inside of the building, "Lori" holds onto the door handle. Before he could take another step into the dark, he turns back to her.

"Lori, even though I'm not sure this is a very good idea..." Lincoln says, as he hugs "Lori". "I'm so glad you're back."

"Awwww... Like, aren't you sweet..." "Lori" says, returning the hug as her voice abruptly changes. "For a sucker!"

"What?" Lincoln says. Before he could get a chance to ask her, "Lori" shoves him into the building and slams the door behind him, locking him in the dark.

"Lori! What's going on?! Let me out! This isn't funny, Lori!" a scared Lincoln shouts angrily, as he tries to open the door to no avail. So, with leaving out of the question, Lincoln tries to find his way through the dark for a light switch. When he tries feeling around the building's walls for it, Lincoln gets his hands on something else... or rather... someone.

Suddenly, the lights turn on and Lincoln discovers that he was touching a busty, sexy biker girl's torso. When he yelps from shock and backs away from her, Lincoln also discovers that he's now surrounded by a dozen other biker girls, who were all giving him seductive leers and poses, much to his fright.

"_Hiiiiiii-ya, baby_," All the biker girls greet.

"Oh... no..." Lincoln says with wide eyes, as he starts to turn pale. "Not again..."

Outside of the building, "Lori", who was actually Lorraine in disguise, hears Lincoln's screams of fear before he gets tackled to the ground by some of the biker girls. She watches from a window to see Lincoln being bound in rope and gagged with a cloth tied around his mouth.

As she watches, Carol shows up beside her. "Has the little mouse fallen for our trap?" Carol asks.

"Like, see for yourself," Lorraine replies, pointing to the window. Carol looks to see the biker girls tying up Lincoln, despite him struggling to break free.

"Perfect..." Carol says.

"Wanna go in?" Lorraine asks.

"Not just yet," Carol says. "We wait until Stiletto arrives. When she comes, then we can go in and see Linky..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid has been watching these events unfurl, as she kept herself hidden in a trash can next door. Just then, she sees Stiletto running towards Carol and Lorraine.

Sid ducks back into the can to stay out of their sights, as she eavesdrops on their conversation.

"Couldn't catch that Latino girl, Carol," Stiletto says. "She was too quick and crafty."

"That doesn't matter right now," Carol says. "She's too late to do anything now."

"Is our guest with us now?" Stiletto asks.

"Good question," Carol says, turning to Lorraine. "Lorraine? If you don't mind..."

Lorraine unlocks the door as she, Carol and Stiletto go inside to join in on the fun.

Sid peeks out from the trash can and scratches her head, as she had no clue what was going on in there. But then, Ronnie Anne sees her from the distance and runs up to her.

"Sid!" Ronnie Anne exclaims. "Boy, am I glad to see you! You see where that biker girl went to?"

"Yeah..." Sidney replies, climbing out of the can and setting the lid onto it. "She went into that building over there... But I also saw another girl taking Lincoln over there, too."

Ronnie Anne starts to get anxious from what this may mean.

"Sid... I need to know... Did she look anything like this girl here?" Ronnie Anne asks, pulling up a picture of Lori and Bobby and pointing directly at Lori.

"Yeah... she kinda did," Sid says. "But I'm not sure why she would lock him up in there."

"She locked him inside?!" Ronnie Anne exclaims. "But that would mean..."

Ronnie Anne takes Sid, as they tiptoe over to the windows of the abandoned building. And when they looked inside... what they saw was a terrible sight that Ronnie Anne thought she'd never have to experience again...


	21. Carol's True Colors (Part 2)

Ronnie Anne and Sid look through the cracked window to see that Lincoln has once again been captured, as he was found bound, gagged, and surrounded by biker girls. But then they see Carol walking up to him and greeting him.

"I'm surprised to see that this happened to you again, Linky," Carol says.

Lincoln is now glaring daggers at Carol for tricking him. He used to think she had changed. But, he learned it was all a ruse just so she could get his oldest sister out of the way and kidnap him once again.

"You really fell for it hook, line, and sinker this time," Carol says, stepping next to "Lori". "I mean, did you seriously believe _this_ was the real Lori?"

"Lori" lets her hair down so that it's back to its original style, revealing that she's actually Carol's new partner in crime, Lorraine.

"Like, you're so gullible." Lorraine tells him, patting his head.

Lincoln tries to speak through his cloth gagged, but all the girls heard were muffles.

"Ivy... Let him speak," Carol says to one of the bikers beside Lincoln.

Ivy lowers his cloth gag and allows him to speak.

"Lori was right about you all along!" an outraged Lincoln declares. "You're never gonna get away with this, Carol!"

"Oh, Linky. It's cute that you think of that," Carol says. "I may have underestimated your sisters once... But don't you worry... Now that Lori's out of the way, I'm gonna take care of them. _And_ your parents, too."

"My parents?" Lincoln says.

"Oh... you don't know?" Carol says, kneeling down in front of him and tracing her finger across his face. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Once I'm through with them, you'll be ours... forever."

Carol then grabs Lincoln's shoulder and his right cheek, and fervidly locks lips with him; in spite of Lincoln trying to break away from her.

After Carol pulls away, she and the other girls start chuckling evilly, which then transitions into maniacal laughter.

Little did the girls know, however, was that Ronnie Anne and Sid heard everything from outside the window. Now, they knew Carol was planning to do something to Lori and Lincoln's family, and chances were, it wasn't going to be anything pleasant.

Back inside, Carol stops laughing all of a sudden, and gives out her orders.

"Take Lil' Linky upstairs, girls," Carol commands. "The others have been waiting long enough to see him."

The biker girls lift Lincoln's gag back over his mouth, as they escort him upstairs.

"Gently, girls, gently..." Carol says with a chuckle. "We don't wanna hurt him too bad." Carol, Stiletto, and Lorraine follow the biker girls and Lincoln up the stairs.

* * *

Outside, a distressed Ronnie Anne says, "Sid, we gotta do something! We can't just leave Lincoln like this."

"But, there's like a dozen of those bikers, and only two of us!" Sid states. "We're gonna get creamed if we so much as set foot in there."

"Wait! I still have audio of Carol's scheme recorded on my phone," Ronnie Anne remembers. "If we show it to my family, maybe they can help us rescue him."

With no time to lose, the two city girls rush back to their apartment building, but not before making a checkpoint of Carol's hideout on their map apps.

Once they make it back home, Ronnie Anne's mom scolds them. "And just where have you two been?" she asks.

"Mom, we found out that Carol's-" Ronnie Anne tries to explain, before her mother cuts her off.

"Oh, I just got off the phone with Carol," Maria notifies. "She said that Lincoln went missing earlier, and that she's been looking for him ever since. She doesn't know exactly when she'll be back with him."

Sid tries her best to tell her the truth. "Well, Mrs. Santiago, Carol's the reason Lincoln's missing! And we have proof to-" she says, before being interrupted again.

"Girls, we can talk about this in the morning. For now, you two better head off to bed," Mrs. Santiago says, as she goes back to her bedroom.

That was when Ronnie Anne deduced, "If Mom didn't listen, then it's likely my aunt, uncle, and grandparents won't either."

"What about your cousins?" Sid suggests.

"Great thinking, Sid," Ronnie Anne compliments. "First thing tomorrow morning, let's tell them the whole story."

* * *

Back at the bikers' hideout, Carol hangs up her phone, as she finished with her alibi on Mrs. Santiago. "Well, that should keep those Casagrandes off our backs for now," she says.

Turning to Stiletto and her partners, Carol instructs, "You girls take good care of Lil' Linky now. And Stiletto, come into the meeting room whenever you're ready."

As much as Carol wanted to join in on the action, that was gonna have to wait. She had bigger fish to fry; them being Lincoln's other sisters and his parents.

As Carol leaves the room, Stiletto orders, "Alright, girls, untie the lil' boy."

Once they do, she grabs the back of Lincoln's collar, as he was about to flee, and tosses him onto a large red couch. Right when he was getting back up, Stiletto holds his arms down to the cushion and looks him straight in the eye with a malignant stare.

"You're not going anywhere, baby..." she says with a wicked smile. She then adjusts their position, with her arm under Lincoln's chin and her other hand on his goods while he's sitting on her lap.

"Ivy, Scarlet... Can you come help me with Linky here?" she asks.

Ivy, a Texan brunette with green highlights, and Scarlet, an ebony with red streaks in her black hair, excitedly assist their tan-skin redhead boss. Stiletto grasps the bottom of Lincoln's orange polo and lifts it up until she's able to pull it off his arms and head.

After his shirt's cast aside on the floor, Scarlet unbuttons and zips down Lincoln's pants. She then hooks her fingers under the waistband of his briefs, dragging it and his pants downwards until they slip off his feet.

Lastly, Ivy takes Lincoln's sneakers off and yanks off his socks as well, revealing his bare feet. Now that he was in the nude, the three bikers decide to start their fun.

However, they choose to keep their clothes on. "Hope you're ready to quench our thirst," Stiletto says, as the three hungrily lick her lips. Lincoln gulps, as Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlet reach for him.

* * *

"Let's get you warmed up first, though, Linky," Stiletto says, getting down on her knees to the left of Lincoln. She grips Lincoln's cheeks, holding his head in place, and leans in to make out with him. This has Lincoln reluctantly blush and roll his eyes back.

While she's scrutinizing his mouth with her tongue, Stiletto lowers her left hand to Lincoln's chest, while her right is pinching his cheek. Her thumb rubs against his left nipple, making it erect, and Stiletto lightly pulls and twists it.

Meanwhile, Scarlet is firmly pumping her hand up and down Lincoln's member, steadily growing in size from arousal, and Ivy is fondling with his balls. Lincoln tries to endure his stimulation, as he tries to push Stiletto away. "Get off of me!" Lincoln yells, as he successfully gets her off of him.

The three bikers were highly offended by this off-hand comment. So, in response, Stiletto squeezes Lincoln's nipples harder, Scarlet gets a tighter grip on his shaft, and Ivy pulls away and cups his nads, as they all glare daggers at him. Lincoln was now quietly sobbing, from pain and from fear of the bikers around him.

"Quit ya crying, ya little baby!" Scarlet shouts, shutting Lincoln up.

"If ya'll step outta line again, you're-a gunna regret it," Ivy adds.

"Now, you sit there and enjoy it," Stiletto says, before resuming her make-out session with Lincoln.

While Ivy was busy with Lincoln's balls, Scarlet continues to stroke him. She keeps churning up and down, keeping her eyes on Lincoln's flustered face. After a while, Scarlet pulls away, revealing Lincoln's hard dick.

"Looks like he's ready now, girls," Stiletto says, as she strokes Lincoln's member.

* * *

"You can go first, Scarlet," Stiletto insists, holding down Lincoln, as he's lying on the end of the couch.

"With pleasure, Stilet," she replies. Scarlet straddles Lincoln, then kisses him. While Scarlet's lying down to the side of him and riding Lincoln, her rack pushes up against his cheek while she fondles his balls. All the while, Ivy and Stiletto couldn't wait to have their turns with Lincoln next.

Observing how Lincoln was moaning, meaning he was going to let out his load, Scarlet picks up the pace and rubs him harder to get the goods. Just as she hoped, Lincoln at last is about to jettison.

Not wanting to waste his sperm, Scarlet grabs one of the cups off of the room's poker table. She then points Lincoln's rod into it, as it fills up with his sticky contents.

It was now Ivy's turn, as she was pushing Lincoln's head into her bosom's embrace. Meanwhile, she's stroking his dick until her gushes out again. As she bites her lower lip from arousal, Ivy leans forward, inadvertently pressing Lincoln against the couch.

In a desperate struggle to get air, Lincoln pushes Ivy off to the side of the couch. This also causes his member to slip out of her hand, just as he was about to cum. As a result, his spurts let loose, as they land on Ivy's chest, face, and hair, much to her irritation.

"Ugh! Ya done got it all over me, ya milk-squirtin' twerp!" Ivy scolds, getting up and towering over Lincoln. "Now yer gunna get it!" she threatens, as she grabs Lincoln's arm and drags him onto the other end of the couch.

"This is yer punishment for gettin' me all messy," Ivy says, kneading his butt.

"No, wait! Please! I'm sorry!" Lincoln pleads to try and get her to reconsider.

"Too late for sorry now, 'cause I'm-a gonna tan yer hide!" Ivy says, as she starts spanking Lincoln's butt cheeks with all her might. Lincoln cries out in pain from each hit, causing tears to run down his face.

"You gonna watch where ya blow yer loads now?" Ivy asks, when she's done spanking him. Lincoln nods, whimpering and rubbing his butt to ease the pain.

"Good. Cause you're not pulling that same crap with me," Stiletto says, pushing Lincoln back onto the couch. Sitting down herself, she grabs Lincoln from under his arms and sets him down in front of her.

She grabs hold of Lincoln's dick and balls with each hand, and starts caressing both of them. Keeping her grip, Stiletto playfully nibbles on Lincoln's earlobe. A while later, Stiletto readies Lincoln for his third load.

"Ivy, get another cup ready," Stiletto commands. "Looks like Linky's gonna blow again."

Once she was done wiping the white stuff off her, Ivy follows her leader's orders and holds the cup at an angle in front of Lincoln.

Stiletto aims Lincoln's shaft towards the cup, as he moans out loud to let out his third ejaculation. She then releases him and lets him rest for a little bit on the couch to recover.

Stiletto says to her posse, "OK, girls, keep Lil' Linky covered for me. I need to go meet up with Carol real quick." While the rest of the biker girls go to have their fun with Lincoln, Stiletto heads into the meeting room with Carol and her squad.

* * *

In there, Carol, Stiletto, Lorraine, Belle (Thicc QT), Whitney, Fiona, and Becky were all smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. Carol then sits up front at the room's table as she informs the girls of their current progress.

"Well, girls... We've done it." Carol says. "Lori's in juvie and now Lil' Linky is ours once again. And it's all thanks to our new partners. Lorraine, our #1 Lori impersonator... and Stiletto, the head honcho of an all-female biker gang. Thanks for your help, girls."

"Ah... no prob," Stiletto says, lighting her cigarette.

"Like, totally." Lorraine adds as she was filing her nails.

"And of course, QT, you and the other girls did a fine job robbing that bodega and some of the other banks as well," Carol says.

"No problem, Carol," Belle says, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"But we're not done just yet," Carol says. "We have one more task at hand..."

"What else is there to do?" Whitney asks, blowing out smoke. "We got Whori locked up."

"And we also got that Loud twerp as our prisoner again," Fiona adds, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"What's left to take care of, then?" Becky asks.

"For those of you who aren't aware of what happened last time..." Carol says, "Our first attempt to keep Linky to ourselves had been foiled. Any idea who thwarted us? Besides Lori?"

"I remember!" Belle says, "It was those other Loud brats who pitched in!"

"Yeah! Leni got me fired!" Fiona states. "I wanna get back at HER next!"

"Me too!" Becky says. "Those other Loud sisters costed me my boyfriend! I wanna get back at them!"

"Those girls had help from some of Lincoln's friends." Whitney says. "If I'm not mistaken, Carol, you told me one of them lives here, right?"

"Yes," Carol replies. "That Hispanic girl lives here in the city with her family, the Casagrandes."

"Then let's get them while we can!" Whitney says.

"Agreed," Becky and Fiona say in unison.

"Girls, girls..." Carol says. "I know your tensions with the other Louds and their friends are high, but I have one more phase to my plan. This time... The rest of that Loud family will be taken care of. Along with any of their accomplices and _their_ families, as well."

"How are ya gonna stick it to 'em, Carol?" Stiletto asks.

"I'm glad you asked, Stiletto." Carol replies. "Because I need you and your gang for this... The final phase."

Stiletto crookedly smiles and asks, "What's the plan?"

"Those Loud sisters must be coming on to me by now," Carol informs. "Which is bad for us. We need to stop them before they stop us."

Carol then turns to Belle.

"Belle, you and the other girls stay here while we take care of them," Carol says. "You and Lorraine are in charge while we're gone."

"Awwwwww... Like, why do I have to stay here?" Lorraine says.

"Because you want to know what we do for fun with Lil' Linky, right?" Carol says. "Tomorrow, after me, Stiletto and the other biker girls leave, QT and the other girls will show you how it's done."

"Like... cool." Lorraine says.

"Get some sleep, girls," Carol says. "Because tomorrow will be the day that the Loud House will find out what happens when you mess with Carol Pingrey!"


	22. Carol's True Colors (Part 3)

Early the next morning at the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, Lori wakes up and grabs the diary she got from Dana off of the bench. She sits down on her bed and opens it to the first page, where she starts reading entry by entry.

"Dear Diary," Lori starts to read. "I nearly got away with it. I kidnapped Lincoln Loud and had Lori's ex-friends help me plow him. I almost officially beat Lori. But she and those other stupid Loud brats just had to go and ruin all our fun."

"But in the end, I did get to have so much fun with Lil' Linky~ And I totes can't wait to do it with him again..." she continues, repulsed by the lewd sketches of Carol and Lincoln that followed.

"But first, I'll have to deal with Lori. Because as soon as I get out of this prison, I'm going to make sure that my true plan will have her end up where I am."

"You may have won this time, Lori... But this is only the start of what I have in store for you and your family. Because, once I get out of here, I'm going to take everything and everyone you love and turn them against you."

"And once I'm done, I won't be the one wallowing in this cell. And don't you forget about me either, Lil' Linky. Cause I want to play with you some more."

"So go ahead and rest for now, Louds. But you can assure yourselves of one thing..."

"I'll... be... back?" Lori says, as she was finished with the first entry. Anxious of what was to come next, Lori flips through the next few pages to see even more of Carol's Lincoln-centered doodles.

Eventually, Lori gets to another written entry, one that was made a few days before Carol's parole hearing. It seemed to be some kind of checklist, as well as a long narrative that came after it.

"Hey, this is that phony sob story Carol told everybody in court!" Lori realizes. "And this list is stuff Carol already got through doing."

Skimming through even more drawings of Lincoln, Lori comes across an entry revealing Carol's true motives.

"After I get through with Lori, I'll make sure the rest of that Loud family get what they deserve. They'll be out of the way... permanently, soon enough," Lori reads nervously. "And then, no one can stop me from getting Lil' Linky again."

Furious at Carol for setting her up, but extremely worried about her family's well-being, especially Lincoln's, Lori slams the diary shut.

Stashing it under her pillow, she exclaims, "That conniving little rat! Not only is she after Lincoln again, but now my whole family's literally in grave danger! Pingrey's _really_ gonna get it this time!"

* * *

Meanwhile... at the Loud house, Lisa gathers the rest of her sisters into Leni's room. She pulls down the projector, as she has a slide show prepared.

She then states, "Siblings, this presentation shows what I've gathered from reading the diary we found in Carol's room. But I must warn you. The contents may get quite graphic in nature. Viewer discretion is advised."

As the slide show commences, the rest of the Loud Sisters soon learn of what Carol's done and how she tricked them all.

"As you can see on the projector before you, these are all the things Carol's done for us since she's been living with us," Lisa informs.

"OK... And your point is?" Lynn asks.

"She only did this to gain our trust, so that we wouldn't be so suspicious of her true intentions," Lisa responds, moving onto the next slide.

"Then, she managed to obtain the business card of Lori's stunt double from Luan's room while she was in the bathroom," she continues. "From what I've learned, the stunt double's name is Lorraine."

"So that's where it went," Luan learns.

"Then Carol hired Lorraine to frame Lori for laying waste to Fairway University's campus, and robbing Flip's Food 'n' Fuel, the Casagrandes' store, and Great Lakes City banks," Lisa discloses.

"But why would she go and do Lori dirty like that?" Luna questions.

"Because... Lori was the only one impervious to her scam. The only one that saw past her trickery. Carol wanted to do away with her by getting her apprehended by the authorities for felonies she never committed," Lisa explains.

"Well, what's all of this leading up to, Lisa?" Lola asks.

"You see... This was all so Carol could get Lincoln in her clutches once again, but this time, while underneath our radars. And as for what she plans to do to him..." she says, moving to the next slide.

"The next several slides can speak for themselves," a repulsed Lisa says, as the projector shows many different sketches of Carol plowing Lincoln, much to everyone's disgust, fear, and shock.

"Aw, sick!" Luna exclaims. "Oh, that's all kinds of wrong!" Lynn adds.

"Don't look!" Leni says, covering Lola and Lana's eyes.

The projector then switches over to a picture of a gang of female bikers, much to the sisters' relief.

"In addition, she's arranged for this biker group to join her in these misdeeds. And even worse... They're planning on coming here from Great Lakes City to eradicate us all, as soon as our brother's in their custody," Lisa says.

"In short, Carol's seemingly good-natured behavior was all a facade! A hoax! A con! In other words, she has fooled us all, I tell you!" Lisa concludes.

"What have we done?!" Leni says, realizing Lisa's information.

"Carol's still bad to the bone, dudes." Luna says. "Lori was tellin' the truth!"

"And she found out about how we saved Lincoln last time!" Lynn Jr. says. "She's gonna come after us next!"

"We're all in grave danger," Lucy says morbidly.

"What are we gonna do?!" Lola exclaims, hugging Lana.

"For the first time in my life, siblings..." Lisa says, hanging her head down. "As smart as I am... I have absolutely no idea..."

The Loud sisters look at one another, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

Over at the Casagrandes' apartment building, Ronnie Anne and Sid invite Carlota, Carl, and CJ into the former's bedroom to reveal what they learned about Carol.

"Should we get Bobby, too?" Sid asks.

"Already asked him. He said he couldn't come. He's still upset over his breakup with Lori," Ronnie Anne states.

Then, Ronnie Anne starts explaining everything as best she could.

"Yesterday, me, Lincoln, and Sid were on a stakeout on the roof to see what Carol was planning and when she would leave," she begins.

"It wasn't until late last night that she finally did," Sid says. "So, we followed her through the dark alleys in town, until she started talking to some biker girl."

"We tried to get closer so we could hear what they were talking about. But, they spotted us and we ran for our lives while the biker was chasing us," Ronnie Anne says.

"We split up at a crosswalk to ditch her. Then, after I went on my own path, I saw Lincoln walking through town with who seemed to be his sister," Sid chimes in.

"But it really wasn't. It was an impostor. The same one that robbed the mercado. After I beat the biker home, I followed her when she ran back into the streets," Ronnie Anne says.

"And then we saw Lincoln get captured by a whole gang of biker girls, and Carol was behind all of it," Sid concludes. So far, CJ was in complete shock, but Carlota wasn't buying it.

"You sure you two aren't making all of this up?" she asks.

To prove that they were right, Ronnie Anne whips out her phone and plays the recording of Carol and Stiletto's chat.

After it was finished, Carl and Carlota were appalled to hear that Carol had fooled them all.

"Do you believe us now, cuz?" Ronnie Anne questions. "Lincoln really did get kidnapped," Carlota gasps.

"And we need a plan to go save him," Sid says. "But how to go about it..."

This is when Ronnie Anne chimes in. "I have an idea," she says, as she whispers her plan into the others' ears.

* * *

Back at the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, Lori has now learned the truth of Carol's deceitful trickery and how she's fooled her family.

Realizing her family's in immense peril, Lori approaches Dana in her cell.

"Dana, you were literally right!" Lori stated.

"About what?" Dana said confused.

"About Carol. She hasn't changed at all! She literally planned all of this just to get me sent here! And now my family's literally in grave danger! You've gotta help me!"

"With what?" Dana asks.

"I need your help getting out of this place so I can save them," Lori says. "Got any ideas?"

"Hmm... I don't have any of my own," Dana states. "But before Carol left on parole, she told me that she knows some other girl that could help me bust out if I wanted to join in on her plan."

"From what I remember, her name was Arlene... I think. We'll go find her during recess."

Later on during recess, Dana and Lori search the field for Arlene, a red-orange haired girl that acted like a gunmoll. She's then found leaning against the prison's fence.

"Well, well, well..." Arlene says, in a mixed accent of New York, Brooklyn, and New Jersey. "If it ain't Dame-a. Carol told me all aboutcha."

"Arlene, you said you know a way of getting out of this place, right?" Dana asks.

"Yea." Arlene says, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. But whatzit to ya?"

"Arlene, I'm not the one who wants to escape." Dana says. "Lori wants to go in my place."

"You want me tah let her outta dis joint instead-a you?" Arlene says. "Whaddya nuts? This is your one chance to bust outta 'ere."

"No," Dana says. "I'm doing my time here after all I've done to her brother. If anyone should be set free, it's Lori."

"Tsk... Your loss, sistah." Arlene says, before turning to Lori. "But let me ask ya somethin', Lori, is it? Why do you wanna get out of da clink?"

Lori tells Arlene everything that had happened to her. She tells her all the events that all led up to this point of the story. Arlene, hearing about how Lori's boyfriend broke up with her, takes pity on her.

"Wow... I feel sorry for ya, toots." Arlene says. "I once had a boyfriend myself. We were a regulah Bonnie and Clyde, we was. Dat is, until da coppers nicked us. I also have a little brudda as well. He used to rat me out whenever I tried to do somethin' sneaky. He drives me nuts, but I loves him nonetheless."

"That's why I need to get out of here," Lori explains. "I need to save my little brother, as well as my sisters and parents. It may be too late to rekindle with my Boo-Boo Bear, but I can't let Carol kill the rest of my family and keep my brother to herself. Please... can you help me get out?"

Arlene did some deep thinking, but after hearing Lori's plea, she comes to a final decision.

"Alright, alright," Arlene says. "If ya wanna get out, I knows of a way. But ya gonna have to say your good-byes to ya friend Dame-a here. Cause you'll be bunkin' with me."

"Bunk with you? Why?" Lori asks.

"Ya wanna get out without bein' noticed?" Arlene informs Lori. "Ya gotta bunk with me, see. I got somethin's that'll get you outta here in no time. But ya gonna have to move in with me if ya want dat tah happen."

"Lori, I think you should do what she says." Dana suggests. "She might be true to her word."

"But what about you?" Lori says to Dana.

"I'll see what I can do here that'll prove Carol guilty," Dana says. "I can show the warden the diary we've read. It may help, but I don't know how much."

"Alright, Arlene," Lori says. "I'll do it. I'll bunk with you."

"Smart thinkin', goil." Arlene says. "I'll go ahead 'n' getcha all set up. But make sure ya say your farewells to your friend here before ya come ovah."

As Arlene heads back to her cell, Lori had one more chance to talk to Dana.

"Dana, I don't know what's gonna happen," Lori informs her. "But if I get out alive, I want you to know that... After everything you've done for me here... I forgive you for everything that happened back when you were with Carol."

"You do?" Dana says. "Does that mean..."

"Dana, if you ever get out for good behavior..." Lori says. "We're literally friends again."

Lori and Dana hug each other as a sign of their rekindled friendship.

"Thank you, Lori," Dana says, with tears forming in her eyes. "I'll never ditch you like that again."

"I better go get my stuff ready," Lori says. "I'll send you a letter whenever I can."

"Lori, can you send a message to your little brother for me?" Dana says.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Lori asks.

"I want him to know that after all I've done to him..." Dana explains. "Please tell him... I'm really, really sorry. I never should have done those sort of things to him."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Lori says. "But for now, try and be good, Dana."

"I promise," Dana says.

"Wish me luck," Lori says, as she starts heading back to her cell to pack her stuff.

"Good bye, Lori," Dana says. "And good luck."


	23. Ronnie Anne's Rescue Mission

After their meeting, Ronnie Anne, her cousins, and her friend, Sid were preparing for their mission to rescue Lincoln Loud.

Before they could go, however, there were some important things that needed to be taken care of.

Ronnie Anne had to go speak to the rest of the Loud family.

Carlota had to go speak with Bobby and inform him of what's going on.

And lastly, Carl and CJ had to get the final part of their trap; something that Ronnie Anne and Carlota once used on them before.

* * *

First, in her room, Ronnie Anne starts a video-chat with Lisa on her laptop.

"Hi, Lisa. Can you get the others in there for this?" Ronnie Anne asks. "It's super important."

After she rounds up the other Loud sisters into Leni's room, Lisa says, "Here they are, Ronnie Anne."

"Hey, what's shakin' over there, dudette?" Luna asks.

"You see, guys... I got some good news and some bad news," Ronnie Anne replies.

"OK. Let's hear the good first," Lynn says.

"Good news is, I found out what Carol's really been doing ever since she was let out of jail," Ronnie Anne informs.

"And so did we," Lisa states.

"Yeah. We already know she's up to no good," Luan says.

"Oh," Ronnie Anne says.

"So what's the bad news?" Lucy questions.

"Well, the bad news is... She's got Lincoln," Ronnie Anne says anxiously.

The Loud sisters all gasp after hearing that their brother's been kidnapped once again.

"What?!" Leni exclaims.

"But don't worry, guys," Ronnie Anne assures them. "I'll do whatever I can over here to try and save him. In the meantime, you should try telling either the cops or your parents about what's going on."

So, with no time to waste, the Loud sisters rush to the Royal Woods police station as quickly as they could!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bobby's room, Carlota tries to talk to her cousin, Bobby, while he's staring at the ceiling in his bed.

"Bobby, Carol never really changed," she explains. "She's the same scumbag as she was before juvie. And now, she has Lincoln. Ronnie Anne told me everything about it."

Unfortunately, Bobby was too dispirited to listen to Carlota. He was busy staring off into space.

But that was when Carlota decides to be stern and firm.

"Look, Bobby, I'm sorry you had to break up with Lori, and that you're still upset about it," Carlota starts. "But it was because you were tricked into doing it!"

This grabs Bobby's attention, motivating him to sit up on the bed. "What?" he says.

"Lori would never try doing anything illegal, and she'd certainly never try to deliberately upset her lover boy!" Carlota continues.

"I know you want to make things right with her, Bobby. But if you still don't believe me, go see the Louds and ask them yourself."

With that said and done, Carlota tells him, "If you'll excuse me, I gotta go help Ronnie Anne save her novio," getting up and leaving the room.

When she leaves the room, Bobby starts to pick up on what Carlota said to him.

"Maybe... she does have a point," Bobby considers.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ronnie Anne, her friend, and her cousins were now ready to rescue Lincoln. Carlota drives the team through the city in her purple jeep, as Ronnie Anne helps guide her to their location.

"Keep going straight here..." Ronnie Anne says. "Make a right at that stop sign. Then turn left at this intersection..."

Soon enough, the team find where Carol and her gang were keeping Lincoln, but they had to drive the jeep into an alleyway to stay undetected. Once they park the car safely, Ronnie Anne and Sidney hop out and peek through the front window to see if the hideout's gonna be swarming with biker girls.

What they see made things more difficult. They see Carol and Stiletto standing in front of the female biker gang, as the former gives out a speech.

She informs them, "Today... is the day... that the Loud family finally get what's coming to them. Ever since they foiled my plans for Lil' Linky, and got my entire gang arrested months ago, I swore I'd make them pay! And now... That day has come."

Stiletto then continues, "Girls, we'll be following Carol over here to the bitter end! Once the Loud Family's out of our way, we'll be returning here to take out that so-called Casa-Grand-day family next!"

Ronnie Anne knew all too well who she was talking about, based off of the mispronunciation alone.

Carol tells them, "Now, the time has come to get rid of the Loud family, once and for all! WE'RE OFF TO ROYAL WOODS!"

Then, Stiletto calls out, "LET'S RIDE, GIRLS!" to her gang, as they all rush out the door.

Ronnie Anne and Sid take cover in some bushes in the front yard, as the bikers make their way out.

Stiletto hitches a ride with Carol in the Louds' van. On the other hand, the other biker girls get on their respective hogs, while Ivy and Scarlet commandeer Stiletto's motorcycle.

With Carol and Stilleto leading the way, they drive off with the large female biker gang behind them. Once they were gone, the hideout was now clear for Ronnie Anne and company to infiltrate.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Sid get back in the car, as the former says, "All clear now, guys. Those bikers just left."

Carlota then drives the jeep out of the alley and closer to the building's entrance.

After parking, everyone gets out as Ronnie Anne debriefs her plan with them.

"First, we'll send Sergio to go around the place and see where Lincoln's being kept," she explains.

"Then, Carlota, do whatever you can to bring any of the remaining girls in there out here where we'll set up an ambush."

"Once they're taken care of, me and Sid will go up and save Lincoln, before those girls come back and find out what's going on."

With their plan reviewed and fresh in everyone's eyes, Ronnie Anne sends Sergio on his quest. "Sergio, I need you to go and fly around the building to find out where Carol and those bikers are keeping Lincoln," she commands.

"Rawk! Aye, aye, cap'n!" the parrot squawks, taking off to the skies!

Sergio soars past each window on each floor, looking for any signs of Lincoln. Unfortunately, there were only empty rooms to gaze into.

Eventually, by the time he gets to the 5th floor, Sergio finally finds Lincoln! But he remains silent, as he perches onto a tree branch.

He was now about to witness what Lorraine, Belle, Fiona, Whitney and Becky were about to do to Lincoln.

* * *

In that small room, the girls were dragging a nude Lincoln inside, for they were ready to plow him. But, he pulls and struggles against the girls' grips on him.

"Let go of me! Please! I don't want any of this! I just wanna go home!" he tearfully pleads.

"Aww... Like, poor lil' baby." Lorraine taunts cruelly, as the girls toss him onto the beige carpet floor with a thud.

"Sorry, baby, but this is gonna be your new home... for now." Belle informs Lincoln, as he's sitting up from the fall. "Until it's time to skip town."

"Skip town?" Lincoln says.

"You don't know?" Belle says. "Didn't Carol mention...?"

"She never said anything to me!" Lincoln exclaims.

"Hmm... she told us not to tell you yet, but..." Belle says, growing eager to let Lincoln in on a secret. "Oh, what the hell? There's no way you can stop us, anyway. Lorraine, why don't you go first?"

"Totally.." Lorraine says, kneeling down to cup a hand on Lincoln's cheek. "You know that family of yours? Aside from your big sis, Lori?"

"Yeah? Why?" Lincoln asks sheepishly.

"I'm afraid that you'll, like, won't be seeing them for much longer," Lorraine says. "Or ever again."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln questions, worried about what she meant.

"What she means, Lil' Linky..." Belle explains. "Is that when Carol and those other biker chicks come back, your family will be in another place."

"You don't mean..." a scared Lincoln gasps in realization.

"Carol, Stiletto, and those biker girls are heading over to the Loud house... To put your family out of our misery," Whitney reveals. "And by that, it means..."

With a haunting grin, Whitney slowly slides her index finger across her throat. Lincoln's eyes dilate, now aware of what the girls' intentions are.

"No..." Lincoln says, through his tears. "They can't! Anything but that!"

"Oh... but they are," Belle tells him. "And once your family's out of the picture, you'll be our boy toy slave... FOREVER."

"But why?" Lincoln cries. "What did my family ever do to you?"

"It's what your meddling sisters did, specifically!" Belle says. "They ruined all our fun by coming to your rescue and sent us to juvie!"

"Your sister 'Whori' ruined my life!" Whitney explains, reminiscing on what happened after the Loud sisters rescued Lincoln. "After we got arrested, I wasn't the most popular girl in school anymore. In fact, I'm now the least popular because of her!"

"And don't forget about me, you little brat!" Fiona says. "Because of your dumb sister, Leni, I lost my job at Reininger's, and a whole lot of opportunities! She ruined my life and now, Carol's gonna ruin hers!"

"That goes double for me!" Becky says. "My boyfriend broke up with me the moment he found out I was banging you, Lincoln. Everybody thinks I'm a pedophile now! And it's all your sisters' faults! All of them! Even your oldest sister, Lori!"

"Whoa... Like, you girls totally want to lay it down on him after all that's happened," Lorraine says.

"We do!" Whitney, Fiona, and Becky shout in unison.

"You see, Linky, after we all got sent to prison, our lives hasn't been the same," Belle explains. "But now that your oldest sister's out of the way... no one's gonna know what Carol's gonna do. Not even your family!"

"All except for you, but it won't matter. Because you're stuck here with us. Until Carol finishes off your family. And then we'll blow this state and move to another part of the country. One where nobody will ever find you."

Lincoln tears up after hearing everything the girls told him.

"Aw... Gonna cry again, baby?" Belle mocks. "It's not gonna do you any good. Because our fun with you begins... Right now..."

Belle then turns to Lorraine.

"Watch and learn, 'Lori'," Belle says. "You're gonna see what kind of fun we have with him."

Belle, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky then approach a trembling Lincoln with sexy sashays and cold, cruel looks on their faces. Towering over him, they start lighting up their cigarettes.

"Alright, girls..." Belle says, puffing out smoke. "What kind of things you want to do to him?"

"I'm gonna pull at his cock," Whitney says, pulling one of her fingers.

"I'm gonna spank him," Fiona says, signing said verb to Lincoln.

"I'm gonna stroke his dick... HARD!" Becky says, moving her fist up and down.

"And as for me?" Belle says. "Whatever works."

Lincoln becomes terrified as the girls move closer to him. So, he backs away from them, until he hits the room's back wall.

"Let's do this," Belle says in a sexy tone.

* * *

Becky and Fiona kneel down to both sides of Lincoln to grab both of his wrists and hold them against the wall.

"First thing ya gotta know when dealing with little boys like Linky, Lorraine..." Belle explains. "Is how to keep them still. You don't want them squirming all around when you're trying to have fun with them."

Belle then holds Lincoln's ankles down, as Whitney gets on her knees and grabs hold of Lincoln's cock.

Whitney begins tugging at it to see when Lincoln would react.

"Ow! Ow!" Lincoln exclaims in pain.

Hatching a devious idea, Whitney pulls on Lincoln's cock harder, in addition to pulling on his balls.

"Go on. Cum already, Linky," Whitney says. "We all know you like having your sausage and meatballs played with."

While Whitney yanks more and more on his privates, Lincoln couldn't hold it in anymore. His fingers and toes curl up, as he groans more and more.

"Linky's almost ready," Whitney says. "Could you get something to put his milk in, 'Lori'?"

Looking about the room, Lorraine spots a stack of cups on a table by the couch. Grabbing the whole thing, she pulls out one cup and gives it to Whitney.

"Thanks," she says, letting go of Lincoln's balls to grab the cup.

Pointing Lincoln's dick into the container, Whitney rubs it until he finally cums. "One down, four more to go, Linky..." Whitney says, setting the cup down on the table.

* * *

"The second lesson, Lorraine," Fiona says, laying Lincoln on her lap face-down on the couch. "You need to know how to punish little boys if they're being naughty. Or you can do it just for the hell of it."

"Watch and learn," she says, as she starts thrashing Lincoln's behind with her hand. "Need to make sure he feels it and knows how bad it hurts so he won't step out of line in the future."

"I didn't do anything to you!" Lincoln cries between each spank.

Fiona briefly stops her assault to face Lincoln. "Any more sass out of you, and I'll be spanking you for even longer, twerp," she threatens.

Lincoln immediately stays silent after this. Although, he quietly sniffles while Fiona resumes her spanking.

Eventually, Fiona releases a butt-hurt Lincoln, as she attempts to soothe her equally sore palm.

"One drawback to this kind of punishment, though, is that your hand will hurt as much as the boy's bottom," Fiona winces to Lorraine. "So make sure you run cold water on your hand to soothe it."

* * *

"Next, let's talk about other ways of getting little boys' yogurt," Becky tells Lorraine.

Becky has a softly moaning Lincoln sitting on her lap, while she's rubbing up and down his shaft.

"You don't always have to pull at Linky's cock to get him to cum, like Whitney did," Becky says. "You can take the more gentle route by rubbing it."

Becky turns away from Lorraine, and shifts her attention down to Lincoln.

"You like that, Linky?" Becky asks with half-lidded eyes.

Taking notice of Lincoln's moans being more audible and his face becoming redder as she's churning him, Becky states to Lorraine, "He loves it."

Soon enough, Lincoln's libido becomes more moist in Becky's hand, as pre-cum was starting to leak out.

"Get another cup, Lorraine," Becky commands. "Linky's gonna cum."

Lorraine holds a cup in front of the two, and Becky positions Lincoln's dick towards it, as he lets loose his white liquid.

* * *

The last girl to show Lorraine the ropes, Belle sits between her and Lincoln. She then rests her hand on the latter's shoulder.

"Last thing to learn for the day..." Belle informs. "Is becoming more intimate with your little boy. And I mean stuff outside of just touching his junk."

A flushed Lincoln tenses up upon hearing this, his penis expanding and hardening again.

"One example of showing a boy compassion is by kissing him," Belle says, before turning to a nervous Lincoln. "On the lips~"

Lincoln's endeavors to evade Belle's advances are promptly dashed, when she pins him to the couch.

"There's no escaping this, Linky," she says, before uniting her lips with Lincoln's.

Belle keeps her pupils connected to Lincoln's, as her tongue explores everything his mouth has to offer.

After what feels like an eternity of making out for both of them, Belle pulls away, leaving behind a moist trail between her and Lincoln.

"Alright, Lorraine, let's see what you've learned so far," Belle says, getting up to let Lorraine have her chance with Lincoln.

* * *

Soon enough, Lorraine shows that she's more than capable of doing Lincoln, much to her peers' delight.

She lovingly locks lips with Lincoln, while she is stroking his dick with one hand. In addition, she fondles his balls with her other hand.

"Yeah! You got it, girl!" Whitney cheers on.

Lincoln manages to raise his arms and pushes Lorraine off of him. This causes her to land on the floor, much to her great irritation.

So, she makes Lincoln bend over on the couch, holding his head down, as she starts spanking him.

"Give him what for, 'Lori'!" Fiona encourages.

After Lorraine finishes punishing Lincoln, the other girls decide to take him on, all at once.

* * *

As the girls continue to violate the Loud boy, Sergio watches in horror as he witnesses Lincoln being scarred once again.

He nearly throws up his morning birdseed, but manages to keep it in. But he couldn't just sit there and let all this happen.

So, he counts the number of windows and floors there were, and when he was done, he flies back down to his owners and Sid.

"Where is he, Sergio?" Sid asks.

"RAWK! 5th floor!" Sergio squawks.

"Is he alright?" Ronnie Anne says.

Sergio sadly whistles and shakes his head 'no', implying the contrary.

"Dude's in trouble," Ronnie Anne says. "There's no time to lose."

"You guys go get ready," Carlota says, determined. "Leave those girls to me... I'll get 'em down here."

As Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl, and CJ take their positions, Carlota whispers to Sergio what to do.

With the promise of crackers as a reward, Sergio prepares to do his second job in the operation.

* * *

Back on the 5th floor, the girls were finished doing Lincoln, all of them sitting on the couch taking a smoke break.

"At least it's finally over," Lincoln exhaustively pants with relief on the floor.

"Who said we were done with you?" Belle informs him. "We were just getting started."

All of a sudden, a brick gets hurled through the room's closed window, shattering the glass in the process.

"HEY!" Belle yells out. "Who the hell broke that window!?"

Belle gets up, and after carefully moving the glass pieces to the side, looks out the window to see a parrot flying in midair.

"RAWK! Somebody wants to talk to you..." Sergio says, pointing down with his talon.

Belle looks down to see Carlota looking tough.

"Yo, Fat QT!" Carlota spats. "Why don't you come down here and settle this face-to-face?!"

Belle was deeply insulted by Carlota's boorish remark.

"Becky! Fiona! Whitney!" Belle calls out to her girls. "Lock him up! We'll deal with him later! Right now, we've got a visitor that needs to be taught some manners!"

Then she turns to Lorraine.

"Help them out, 'Lori'," Belle says. "Then meet me outside. I'm gonna need backup."

So, Belle heads downstairs to face off against Carlota. Meanwhile, Lorraine helps the other girls drag Lincoln into another room where they place him on a bed.

"Like, we'll be back for you soon," Lorraine says.

"First we gotta deal with some Mexican that thinks she can take us all on," Fiona says.

"But we'll be back to deal with you later," Becky adds.

"Until then..." Whitney says, before she and the other girls blow kisses at him.

"Later, Linky..." The four girls wave in unison.

As they turn off the light and close the door, Lincoln cries into his pillow, hoping that someone could save him.

* * *

Outside the room Lincoln was in, Fiona closes the door as she, Becky, and Whitney lock its padlocks with their keys before putting them into her pockets.

After they pat their pockets to ensure their keys were safe and snug, Lorraine then informs the girls, "Let's go, like, help QT outside. She totally needs backup."

Down on the street, QT had just gotten out when she confronted Carlota.

"Did you send that rat with wings to break our window?" Belle sneers.

"And what if I did?" Carlota says. "I know you have Lincoln somewhere up there."

"And what if we do?" Belle retorts. "You're not gonna be telling anybody."

"We'll see about that," Carlota says. "I can take you on one-on-one, puta!"

QT was eager to fight, but then the other girls show up.

"But how about one-to-five?" QT remarks, now joined by Lorraine, Whitney, Becky, and Fiona.

Carlota gets nervous at the thought of combating 5 girls at once. Maybe one or two, she could manage with. But five? Not very likely.

"You're outnumbered, bitch," Belle says. "You don't stand a chance against all of us."

"That may be true, but do you girls have more than 9 lives?" Carlota says with a smug smirk.

Belle and her girls were confused by what she meant, but it was too late for them to realize that.

Ronnie Anne and Sid suddenly appear in the street, using their squirt guns to cover the girls with pickle juice. Sergio then begins crop dusting catnip all over them.

Soon enough, Belle, Lorraine, Whitney, Fiona and Becky were all covered in catnip and pickle juice. But that just only made them even more furious.

"This was your plan?" Belle says. "To soak us in pickle juice and cover us in catnip? Now you're just asking to get killed."

"No, it's not. But thank you for asking... That was just the prep work," Carlota says, before snapping her hands. "Oh... Boys?"

The bad girls look over to see CJ and Carl standing in front of a red box labeled "ACME Wild Cats (Handle with Care)".

"What the hell?" Fiona says.

Carl and CJ unlatch the two hooks on the lid, as it drops to the ground. Then they run out of the way, as the box actually contained the vicious gang of street cats!

The cats yowl, hiss, and screech, as they stampede their way towards the bad girls with their sharp claws!

Belle and other girls scream in fear, as they run for their lives from the vicious stampede of cats hot on their tails!

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Belle yells, as she and the other girls were chased away.

"Well, those cats'll keep them occupied for a while," Carlota says, as she turns to Ronnie Anne. "Your prince charming's awaiting your arrival, Ronnie Anne."

"We are not a couple!" Ronnie Anne says.

"Whatever," Carlota says. "I'll go get the car ready."

"And we'll be back with Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne says, as she and Sid rush into the building.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Sid make it up the stairs all the way to the 5th floor, where Lincoln was being held captive. After some time looking about, they hear someone sobbing and crying from behind one of the doors.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne shouts. "Are you in there?!"

From the other side of the door, Lincoln hears a sound for sore ears, in the form of a friend he knew very well!

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln cries. "You came to save me!"

Ronnie Anne tries to open the door, but as expected, it was sealed shut!

"Door's locked up tight! It won't budge!" Ronnie Anne states. "Those girls must've had the keys when they locked him in!"

"Can we try this?" Sidney says, pulling out a bobby pin from her hair.

"This is why you're my friend, Sid," Ronnie Anne says, patting her shoulder. "You come in real handy!"

Ronnie Anne takes the hairpin from Sid and starts fiddling with the pad locks. When they hear clicks from each one, they fall off, and the door was now unlocked! She and Sidney run inside, as they undo Lincoln's binds.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne..." Lincoln cries, as he hugs her and Sid. "It was awful! They violated me AGAIN!"

"Lincoln, as much as I'm happy to see you, too..." Ronnie Anne replies, returning the hug before quickly releasing it. "There's not much time! We gotta get you outta here!"

* * *

After retrieving the clothes that Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlet took off of him last night, a fully dressed Lincoln follows Ronnie Anne and Sidney as they escape from the building!

Outside, they find Carlota in the purple jeep parked right out front.

"Your cousins came to save me, too?" Lincoln says. "You're so lucky, Ronnie Anne!"

"Tell me about it later, lame-o." Ronnie Anne says. "Right now, let's get outta here before those girls come back!"

Just as the three jump in, they see the vicious gang of street cats that seemed to be running towards them.

But they dash past the jeep instead. For some reason, they were yowling in fear.

"Weren't those the street cats that live near the apartment?" Lincoln asks.

"Why didn't they scratch any of us?" Sidney says.

"Looks like they were scared off..." Ronnie Anne states. "But by what?"

_***BANG!***_

_***KA-POW!***_

Bullets whiz past the jeep, much to everyone's shock, as Lincoln, Sid, Ronnie Anne, Sergio, and the Casagrande siblings look behind with wide eyes to see what all the commotion was about.

As it turns out... Belle, Lorraine, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky were now armed with handguns!

"RAWK! Oh, my..." Sergio squawks with a gulp.

"Give us our boy toy back... NOW!" Belle yells, aiming her weapon right at the vehicle!

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! IT'S THEM!" Lincoln screams in fear!

"FLOOR IT, CUZ!" Ronnie Anne yells!

Carlota puts the pedal to the metal, as she slams on the gas pedal to quickly drive off.

"Get to the other car, girls!" Belle says. "We're going after 'em!"

Belle and her group of girls enter the spare car they used to rob the Casagrandes' bodega, as they speed after the kids who made off with their little boy toy!

Lincoln Loud may have been saved, but now the chase was on...


	24. The Chase is On!

Back at the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, the arrangement was made for Lori to go bunk with Arlene.

When she was escorted to her new roommate's cell with her belongings, Arlene was leaning against her bed, smoking a cigarette.

"Well, well, well..." Arlene says, "I was wonderin' when ya'd show up."

After the guards put Lori in with Arlene, they lock them in and head elsewhere.

As soon as they're out of sight, Arlene starts talking.

"OK, toots," she says. "You ready for da big breakout?"

"How are you literally gonna help me get out?" Lori asks.

"I ain't doin' no such ding." Arlene says. "Dis one's all you, sistah."

Pushing her bed to the side, Arlene reveals a hole to an underground tunnel to Lori.

"Dat's your way out!" Arlene says.

"You sure? That hole looks kinda deep," Lori says. "And not to mention dark."

Arlene hands Lori a spare cigarette lighter to use as a torch.

"Dis hole will take yas tah some sort of prairie, see?" Arlene explains. "You'll find a means for transport d'ere. After dat, you're on ya own."

"But what if the guards notice I'm literally gone?" Lori says.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'll cover for yas." Arlene says. "Besides, I got plenty a other holes in othah cells."

"Dana was right about you." Lori says. "You do know ways out of this place."

"Ah... fuhgetaboutit." Arlene says. "You just worry about yaself and get out whiles ya still can."

"Thank you, Arlene." Lori says. "I'll never forget about you."

"Aw... ya makin' me blush here," Arlene replies. "Now go on and git before da guards notice ya!"

"Alright," Lori says, as she starts climbing down the hole.

"And by the way, can ya do me one last favah?" Arlene says.

"Yeah?" Lori says, looking up at her.

"If ya's see that Stiletta goil, do me one thing for her," Arlene requests.

"What is it?" Lori asks.

"She promised me a pack a cigs if I helped her bust out," Arlene says. "But da joik of a bitch done laid me off!"

"So if ya see's her, let her have it for me, see?! For all I know, she's probably woiking with dat Carol Pingrey Dame you was talkin' about!"

"If she literally teamed up with her, I'll give her a piece of my mind!" Lori promises.

"T'anks, Lors," Arlene says, before dragging her bed back to cover up the hole. "Now get outta here, ya crazy kid!"

With the hole covered up, Lori sparks the lighter and lights her way through the tunnels.

* * *

In Great Lakes City, Belle and the other bad girls with her are driving around the streets.

They're keeping an eye out for the Casagrande kids who took their boy toy, Lincoln. Unfortunately, they had no luck in finding them.

Belle growls angrily, "Where... are... they?"

As they drive past an alleyway, they fail to notice who was hiding in it.

Carlota quickly drove the jeep inside that alley before the bad girls could find them.

"Are they gone?" Lincoln says.

"They went past us... but they're still gonna keep hunting us down," Carlota says.

"We gotta do something," Ronnie Anne says.

"Let's contact my sisters and tell them what's going on," Lincoln suggests.

"Already taken care of, lame-o," Ronnie Anne says. "Right now, we need to think of something else."

"What about that recording of Carol's plan?" Sidney says. "We can show it to the police."

"Good idea, but those girls might catch us before we could get the chance," Ronnie Anne says.

"How can we save owselves if dose big, bad gurls are tryin' to catch us?" CJ said.

"If only Lori were here..." Lincoln sighs. "She'd know what to do."

That's when it hit Ronnie Anne.

Lori was being held in the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls.

If they could show their evidence to the warden, they'd have to pardon Lori and bring Carol right back where she belongs.

Ronnie Anne then tells Carlota, "Head for the girl juvie, cuz! We're gonna bail Lori out."

But Carlota mentions. "We'll have to fill up on gas first. It's gonna be a really long drive there."

"Alright. We can do that once we're out of Great Lakes," Ronnie Anne tells her.

But before the team's ready to leave, Ronnie Anne gives Sergio some instructions. To fly back home and deliver a message.

"Tell our family this, Sergio...

We've gone to rescue Lincoln and now we're heading off to bail out Lori!

But now we're being chased by the bad girls who've kidnapped him. We need help.

So if Sergio comes back to the apartment with this message, call the police and have them come find us.

If they find us, they'll surely find the girls that are after us! And please hurry! Lincoln's family may also be in danger!"

"RAWK!" Sergio squawks, as he salutes Ronnie Anne. "Delivering message!" The parrot then flies out of the car and towards the apartment.

With no other choice, Carlota drives the kids out of Great Lakes City and to the nearest gas station she could find.

As they exit the city, however, they were unaware of the danger that would soon pursue them.

For Belle and her girls, Lorraine, Whitney, Fiona and Becky see them leaving the alley.

Belle gets out her cell phone and gives a certain someone a call.

"What is it, QT?" Carol answers.

"We have a problem, Carol," Belle says. "Apparently, Linky's girlfriend staged an ambush. She and her friends made off with our boy toy. They tried to hide from us, but we saw them leaving town. What do we do?"

Belle hears Carol yell angrily through the phone, ordering her, "GET HIM BACK! GET HIM BACK!"

"What about Linky's girlfriend and her friends?" Belle says.

"KILL THEM! SHOOT THEM! I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T KILL LIL' LINKY!" Carol yells.

"KILL THE OTHERS, BUT GET LIL' LINKY BACK! MEANWHILE, I HAVE TO MAKE SOME LAST MINUTE CHANGES TO MY PLAN!"

"OK, OK!" Belle says nervously. "We won't kill the Loud boy!"

"SEE TO IT THAT YOU DON'T!" Carol screams before hanging up.

"Like, what do we do now, QT?" Lorraine asks.

"Let them leave town," Belle says. "If it's a chase they want, then it's a chase they'll get."

"But what about Carol's orders?" Whitney asks.

"Under no circumstance are we to harm the Loud boy..." QT informs. "But as for the escapists who helped him get away... we'll make sure they get what's coming to them."

Belle turns the car around and drives off to a nearby gas station so they can fill up, too.

* * *

Back at the apartment building, the other Casagrandes were wondering where their children have gone. Even Maria Santiago was worried for her daughter, Ronnie Anne.

But to their surprise, they find that Bobby was still here. He emerges from his room, making a full recovery from his depression.

"Mama, where's Nie-nie?" Bobby asks.

"She and her friends went off with Carlota somewhere," Maria says.

"I need to borrow your car, mama," Bobby says. "I have to go see the Louds. It's really important."

Knowing her son's concern, she allows him to borrow her car. After giving him the keys, he leaves.

"What's up with your boy, mija?" Hector wonders.

"It seems like... He finally got over his break up," Maria says. "But how exactly is beyond me."

As Bobby gets into the car, he heads off for Royal Woods. Unaware of what's about to go down...

Just as Bobby leaves, Sergio makes it back to the apartment in one piece! He finds an open window and glides inside.

He circles around the living room squawking out, "RAWK! Message from Ronnie Anne! A message from Ronnie Anne!"

The Casagrandes were concerned about what their niece/cousin/daughter needed.

But Hector calms everyone down and asks Sergio, "What does Ronalda want?"

Sergio lands safely on the arm of the couch, as he delivers his message.

"RAWK! Ronnie Anne the kids have gone to save Lincoln! RAWK! Going to bail out Lori afterwards! RAWK! Currently being chased by bad girls who kidnapped him! RAWK! Call the police! RAWK! Lives in danger! RAWK! HURRY!" he says.

When Sergio was done, the Casagrandes knew that the kids were in grave danger! With no time to lose, Maria speed dials the police!

* * *

At a biker bar in Royal Woods, where Stiletto's gang is making a pit stop, Carol was in the drivers seat of Vanzilla, furious that Lincoln has been taken!

"UGH! They're gonna ruin everything! Now they're gonna try and get Lori out of jail!" she vents out, having to make some more changes to her plan.

"Stiletto... Change of plans!" Carol states. "We're heading for the Loud house right now!"

"Why now?" Stiletto says.

"Since our boy toy's been taken, we need some temporary hostages!" Carol says. "Round up the girls, and get lots of rope! We need to be ready when the Loud sisters make their move!"

Not wanting to anger Carol any more than she already is, Stiletto enters the bar to round up her gang.

Then, the group makes another quick stop at a hardware store for rope.

* * *

In a prairie not too far from the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, Lori emerges from the other end of the underground tunnel.

"Yes! Free, at last!" she celebrates.

However, she remembers she still needs to find a means of transportation.

Aware that prairies usually have some horses, Lori figures, "If I could get one of these horses to trust me, I can use them to ride out of these grasslands."

Lori carefully looks around for the best horse to hitch a ride on.

Several of them trot away from her, as she approaches them. Eventually, she comes across a male horse with a tan color and black mane.

When he sees her getting close, he gets a little bit scared of her. Lori then attempts to gain the mustang's trust.

"It's alright, buddy," she assures, extending her hand out towards him. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lori slowly walks forward to try and make contact with the horse, but he anxiously backs away from her.

When the horse notices how dejected she looks, he begins to take pity on her.

So, he approaches her slowly. When the horse gets close enough, Lori gently pets him along his neck.

"Please... I need your help," Lori says. "I have to rescue my family, starting with my little brother."

Hearing her plea for help, the horse slowly nods and turns around, letting Lori ride him as she pleased.

As Lori gets onto the horse's back, she tells him, "If you help me get to Great Lakes City, I can set you free."

The horse nods and gallops towards a wire fence, as Lori hangs on for dear life!

After the horse makes it over the fence, Lori says, "Thanks so much for letting me ride you."

"Since there isn't any ID tags on you that say what your name is..." Lori observes. "Maybe I'll just nickname you... 'Roberto'."

The horse neighs in approval of that name.

"Let's hurry, Roberto!" Lori says, pointing in the direction of a road leading away from juvie. "I just hope it's not too late to save Lincoln!"

As Lori rides Roberto down the road, little does she know... Her brother wasn't that far away.

* * *

In another part of the plains, after refueling the jeep, Carlota makes it to a crossroad. There, she sees a wooden sign with directions leading to three different places.

"Royal Woods" on the right.

"Lake Michigan" straight ahead.

"Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls" on the left.

"Where do we go from here, Ronnie Anne?" Carlota asks.

"We're heading left, Carlota!" Ronnie Anne says. "That's where Lori is!"

"We're almost there!" Lincoln says with confidence.

But that's when Lincoln tempts fate for the worse... For at that very moment... Someone shoots holes through the pole of the sign, cutting the pole clean off!

CJ looks at the road behind him, spotting a car coming up fast!

"Uh... Guys? We got some company," CJ says, pointing at the back direction.

Everyone looks back to see that very same car heading right towards them, but couldn't quite make out whose it was from how far they were.

When Lincoln tries to get a closer look with the zoom-in feature on Ronnie Anne's phone, he sees who was heading right towards them with guns a-blazing!

***Train Chase (from The Wrong Trousers)***

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln screams, knowing very well who was after them!

"THEY'RE STILL AFTER US!" Sid yells!

"DRIVE FOR YOUR LIFE, CARLOTA!" Ronnie Anne hollers!

Carlota slams on the gas pedal, steering the car to the left, just as Belle and her group of girls make it to the cross roads. But they pursue the jeep on that path anyways!

* * *

The rescue team's jeep zooms through the savanna at break-neck speeds, as Belle's gang is right on their tails, bombarding them with bullets.

Carlota makes a sharp right turn, the car's tires treading deeply through dirt in the road. Belle makes this corner too, but the back of her vehicle gets caught in a ditch.

Regardless of this, Belle manages to rev the car fast enough, that the back escapes the hole, so the chase can continue.

The bad girls manage to catch up to the jeep that has their boy toy, and resume firing at it with their pistols.

When Carlota sees that Belle's gang is still behind them, a bullet hits the jeep's side mirror and cracks its glass.

Belle speeds up to the right of the jeep, and rolls down her window.

Wondering where the enemy vehicle went, Carlota looks over to the right and then sees a livid Belle on the left, much to her dread.

"Alright, bitch!" she shouts. "Either we can do this the easy way by pulling over and handing over our boy toy right now... Or we can-"

In an act of panic, Carlota steers the car towards Belle, ramming the girl gang off the road and into the grasslands.

As the girls get up from the collision, Belle growls, "So, that's how ya want it to go down, huh? Well, fine! We'll do this the hard way!"

Driving out of the pasture's grass and dirt, Belle speeds towards the jeep with fierce determination.

Sticking her head out the window and looking behind, Ronnie Anne informs the group, "That bump didn't stop them, guys."

This time, Belle drives to the right of the jeep, as she slams into it multiple times. And she wouldn't stop until its passengers relented.

Each smash from the sedan knocks the jeep into making zigzags on the road, as large dents are engraved into its doors.

"Had enough yet?!" Fiona shouts through her window.

"No!" Carlota responds. "We're never giving up Lincoln!"

With that in mind, Belle says, "Hmm... You leave us no choice, then."

She drives closer to the car, as she commands, "Whitney, go get Linky."

Whitney unbuckles her seat belt and opens the car door. Keeping steady in said car, she grabs hold of the jeep's second door and pulls up on the door's lock.

Despite the vehicles' swerving about on the road, she manages to swing the car door open, as the kids, especially Lincoln, try to back away from her as far as possible.

"C'mere, ya little brat!" Whitney says, trying to grab Lincoln.

"No! Stay back!" Lincoln yells, as he, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl, and CJ are right up against the other side of the car.

"Gotcha!" Whitney says, grabbing Lincoln by the ankles. As she drags him out of the car, Lincoln tries to claw away from her and towards the others.

Unfortunately, he doesn't make it over in time, as he's pulled further and further out of the car.

"Lincoln!" everyone exclaims, as he's hoisted out of the jeep.

"GUYS! THEY GOT ME!" Lincoln cries, holding onto the car's handle for dear life. "HELP!"

The moment his last two remaining fingers slip off the handle, both of Lincoln's wrists are grabbed by Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"Don't worry, Lincoln!" Sid says. "Everything's under control!"

"We're never letting you go, dude!" Ronnie Anne adds.

With additional assistance from Carl and CJ, the former pulling on his cousin's jacket hood and the latter pulling on Sid's shirt, the kids take part in an intense match of tug of war against Whitney for a suspended Lincoln, as they both yank on him back and forth.

"I'm gonna need help reeling this boy in here, girls!" Whitney states, as Becky, Fiona, and Lorraine grab hold of her hips.

It looks like the gang of bad girls were gonna be the ones to obtain Lincoln. On the other hand, the kids in the jeep are struggling to keep their grip on their friend's arms.

All of a sudden, a bump on Belle's side of the road causes her cronies to fall over in the back and lose their grip on Lincoln. Thus, Lincoln's pulled back into the jeep, but faces a rough collision into Ronnie Anne, Sid, Carl, and CJ and lands in a dog pile.

"GUYS! THE DOOR!" Carl exclaims, pointing to it. Taking quick action, Ronnie Anne closes the car door back, rolls up the window, and locks it back up tightly.

"I think it's about time we give those girls the slip," Sid quips, grabbing from the back of the jeep her pickle juice-filled squirt gun from earlier. "Know what I mean, Ronnie Anne?"

Catching onto the one-liner, Ronnie Anne grabs a squirt gun, too.

"Aim in front of the wheels!" Ronnie Anne says, as she lowers the car window.

The duo position their liquid pistols over to the road ahead of the other car and fire, creating a slimy slick.

After Belle's car drives over the pickle juice, its tires struggle to retain their traction as the vehicle start to swerves about.

"Time for another ram, cuz!" Ronnie Anne exclaims to Carlota. "One more should do it! Full throttle!"

"On it!" she replies, as she hits the pedal one more time with all her force, causing it to spin out of control and careen towards a large group of oak trees.

As Lincoln hurriedly rolls up the windows in the back, everyone in the jeep takes a big sigh of relief, as they were now on the road straight for the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls.

But, Belle and her gang recover from their accident, zipping through the corridor of trees and back onto the road, fully set on chasing after their prey once more.

"Well, that takes care of them," Carlota says.

When they hear the rev of car tires in the background, the kids look back to see that they're not in the clear just yet.

"Aw, come on!" Ronnie Anne complains.

"They're catching up again!" Sidney says.

"I can't outrun them forever, you guys!" Carlota says.

"What are we gonna do?!" Lincoln says.

As Carlota keeps driving for her life, the kids try calling out for help to any potential bystanders in the grasslands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori was still riding down the road with Roberto, her faithful steed. Later on, she stops at some clotheslines near a cabin to "borrow" some new attire and ditch her prison jumpsuit.

She was able to get a blue long-sleeve polo, some denim overalls, a pair of cowgirl boots, a vest, and a ranch hat.

Her outfit also includes a black mask she found hanging, as well. She grabs that too, in order to elude people of her actual identity. In addition, Lori ties her hair back to make it a ponytail.

Now that her new look was complete, she was able to scour the lands undetected.

But, her outfit also made her resemble some masked stranger from the old west.

"No one's gonna recognize me under all this," Lori says. "Now let's head to the city, Roberto. My brother could be in trouble."

As they trot on down the trail, trouble was coming, as Lori witnesses something very strange.

A purple jeep driving faster than a road runner racing a Mexican mouse, being followed by some other strange car with the predator dedication of a coyote and pussycat combined.

Time slows to a crawl, as Lori gets a good glimpse of who was inside of each of the two vehicles.

In the purple jeep, Carlota was driving super fast and looked really scared. In the back of the jeep was Lincoln Loud, her little brother, and Ronnie Anne, his supposed girlfriend, along with some other girl and Ronnie Anne's cousins, CJ and Carl.

As for the people in the other car chasing the purple jeep, Lori knew all too well who was in there.

Belle the Thicc QT was driving as mad as a march hare, while her partners in crime, Whitney, Fiona, and Becky were seen shooting at the purple jeep!

Then Lori sees someone else in that car... Someone... that looked just like her!

"That must be the impostor that framed me and got me locked up!" Lori deduces.

She now knew that Lincoln and company were in more trouble than a train in Sodor! Fearing for their lives, she faces her trusty horse, Roberto.

"The people in that jeep are in danger!" Lori tells him. "We gotta save them!"

Roberto the horse, knowing his mistress needs his help more than ever, gallops to the top of a hill.

He and Lori look down at the roads to see where the bad girls are chasing their victims!

"We have to find a way to stop those guys from catching up to that jeep!" Lori says. "Are you with me, Roberto?!"

The horse whinnies out loud, standing up on his hind legs for a breathtaking pose!

***William Tell Overture Finale***

Lori assumes the role of a heroine vigilante, about to save her brother and his friends from the clutches of Carol's goons! With her trusty steed Bobby, she vows to bring those bad girls to justice!

"HI-HO, BOBBY BOO-BOO MARE!" Lori calls out. "AWAY!"

With the utterance of this phrase, Lori rides off on pursuit after the bad girls.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods...

The Loud sisters are in the police station, frantically informing Officer Schoffner about what they've just learned.

"Ma'am, you gotta help us!" Lisa says.

"Our sister, Lori's innocent!" Leni yells.

"Carol framed her for all those crimes!" Luna states.

"And she did it with a doppelganger of Lori!" Luan says.

"Carol's gonna hurt our brother again!" Lola says.

"Then, she and a ton of biker girls are gonna kill US!" Lynn shouts.

Unfortunately for them, the officer says, "Sorry, kids. But unless you have any proof of this, none of your claims are valid," as she starts turning them away.

The Loud sisters didn't know what to do now. Without any proof, they could forget about bringing Carol to justice.

As they were about to exit the building, Lisa suddenly remembers that she has Carol's diary on her.

"As a matter of fact, we do have proof, Ms. Schoffner," Lisa says, pulling out the diary and giving it to the cop. "This journal has Carol Pingrey's fiendish plans for our entire family detailed inside."

Examining the front cover to see that it's indeed owned by Carol, Officer Schoffner informs the sisters, "Alright. I'll see what I can do after I look into this. I'll drop by with the rest of the squad later on today."

Now that asking the police for help was taken care of, Lisa suggests to her siblings, "Let's go notify our parental figures of our current predicament."

And so, the Loud sisters venture their way back home to tell their parents everything.

But when they return, they find their parents sitting on the couch with awkward looks and forced smiles on their faces.

The Loud sisters try to tell their parents what's going on, but they remain unfazed all throughout.

"Oh, girls..." Rita says, gritting through her smiling teeth. "That's a very interesting story."

"But as much as we want to help you..." Lynn Sr. says. "Carol has something really important to share with us."

A gun-cock is then heard.

"So why don't you girls go and have a seat?" Rita says, sweating up a storm.

"Guys, Carol's not to be trusted!" Luna says.

When the sisters get closer to the couch, Stiletto, the head honcho of an all-female biker gang, stands up from behind the couch with a glock in hand, catching them by surprise.

"You girls better listen to your parents and sit down!" Stiletto says, keeping the girls at gunpoint. "Unless you want anything bad to happen to your little baby sister..."

Stiletto snaps her fingers, as Ivy and Scarlet bring Lily in, who was locked in a small bird cage, bound and gagged.

The Loud sisters raise their hands, getting on their knees and sitting down on the floor.

Stiletto turns to the two biker girls, "Get the others and tell them to tie up these girls... along with their parents."

Things are now looking grim for the Loud family, as they're being held as hostages!


	25. The Loud Ranger

The Loud family has been hogtied and were placed around the chairs and couch in the living room, while some of the sisters had to sit down on the floor.

Some of the biker girls were there to keep guard, while the others were setting up a slide show stand and digital camera.

But for what reason was unbeknownst to the Louds.

"Why did these bikers tie us up?" Luan asks.

"I don't know. But why haven't they killed us already?" Lynn questions.

"Maybe they're playing the long game..." Lucy infers.

Rita and Lynn Sr. remain silent at first because they were blackmailed by Stiletto not to mention anything to the sisters and to keep smiling. Otherwise, it wasn't going to turn out pretty for them.

Now that they were tied up along with their other daughters, they no longer have to keep the act going.

While Lynn Sr. was scared, Rita demands, "Alright! Just what's going on here? And why are you keeping us all tied up?"

Stiletto slaps her across the face and tells her, "Shut it, bitch! You're all gonna wait until the big boss girl herself comes in."

Luna says, "Let me guess. This big bad dudette you're referring to wouldn't happen to be...?"

Then a voice from another room answers, "Why, yes, Luna. That... would be me."

The Loud family look to the right to see that the big boss girl was none other than Carol Pingrey, upon whom the parents gasp with shock and disbelief, while the sisters glare daggers at her.

Rita demands, "What's going on here, young lady? Why are you working with these bikers?!"

"Carol hasn't changed at all, Mom," Lucy says.

"She tricked us into believing she turned over a new leaf," Lynn says.

"All so she could find a way to get Lori arrested and get close to Lincoln with little to no suspicion," Lisa explains.

"In short, she's still bad to the bone." Luna says.

Carol confesses, "While all that may be true, it's too late for you to do anything, now."

Rita wonders, "But what about the story you told in court about, then? Was it all a lie?"

"Oh yeah... That," Carol says. "I was wondering when you guys would bring that up... Which is why I prepared a special slideshow of what really happened."

As Carol loads up a gallery of photos from her past in the projector, she informs the Louds, "By the way, that sob story I told back at the courthouse... You were right. I made most of it up."

"It may have worked on all those other fools up until this point... But now that you're under my power, and you already figured things out... Let me tell you the story of how I REALLY came to be."

As the slideshow begins, Carol starts to narrate over it.

"You see, Louds, while it was true my folks didn't pay much attention to me when I was younger... There was a reason why."

"They were afraid... Afraid of their daughter's lust for having a brother."

"I always wanted a brother of my very own. Whether he be the same age or younger... I had _interests_ in discovering what makes boys tick..."

"For years, I've tried to make friends with some of the boys my age, but my parents found out it was just so I could have my way with them."

"When I was hitting my teen years at age 13, I started befriending boys who were younger than me."

"My parents were getting really concerned about my behavior. They tried everything to suppress my obsession, but nothing worked."

"And by the time I was 15, I was definitely laying into the younger boys."

"So, as a last resort, they sent me away to live with Aunt Connie, a distant relative that was cut off from the family inheritance. They thought she changed her ways after all those years..."

"Now, this part of the story I made up actually happened, but there's a catch I didn't tell you guys about. While Aunt Connie really was the leader of an all-women gang, we teamed up to get payback on my parents."

"Together, we bumped them off, and I was left to take control of the family fortune."

"But after I heard about her milk maid scheme, I wanted to know more."

"After I used part of the fortune to buy another house to live in, I visited Aunt Connie's hideout to learn what kind of things she and her gang do to little boys."

"But of course... One day, Connie and her gang got nabbed by the cops after one of the new members turned out to be an undercover cop."

"After that, I used all the knowledge I got for little boys and what made them tick to my advantage."

"After spending time living the average teen girl lifestyle, and one-upping Lori at everything she did... I came across Lil' Linky, He was the one thing I could use to beat her and indulge in my personal interests."

"So, I took him and had all kinds of fun with him, along with my new friends. I'm sure you knew some of them, don't you, Leni?"

"You turned Becky, Fiona, and Dana against us!" Leni hisses. "So mean!"

"I know." Carol says, before pointing her index finger at the Loud sisters.

"But then, all of you got in the way. You took Linky from us. And got us arrested," she says with a fierce scowl.

"But that didn't stop us. We eventually got out of juvie. We framed Lori and got her arrested. And we got Linky to ourselves again."

"But there's just one part of the plan left... Taking care of you. Now that you're all my hostages, me and my biker friends are going to bump you all off the same way my parents were."

The Loud family fearfully gulp in unison.

"Unfortunately... I've recently learned that Lil' Linky has been taken from us by his Mexican friends. And now... they might try to bust Lori out and foil me again. So... that's why I made another addition to my plan."

"I'm going to use you as bait if Lori ever gets out of juvie..."

Before she could reveal more of her plan, another biker girl enters the house.

"Hey, girls! There's some cute, Mexican hottie that just showed up," she informs Carol and Stiletto. "Can we bring him in?"

"Hmm..." Carol ponders, coming up with another idea for her plan. "We might just have to."

* * *

Meanwhile, back the countryside of Michigan, where we last left Lincoln and Lori Loud...

Carlota was driving the jeep as fast as she could!

Belle and her gang of girls (consisting of Whitney, Fiona, Becky, and the Lori-look alike, Lorraine) were still hot on her heels, with guns a-blazing!

After saving Lincoln from the bad girls' clutches, Ronnie Anne, her friend Sid, and her 3 cousins, Carlota, CJ, and Carl were being chased by them!

Just as things were taking a turn for the worse, a ray of hope shines up from the hilltop.

Riding a male stallion named Bobby, was a mysterious cowgirl (who was actually Lori Loud in disguise). She takes off after the bad girls to hinder their attempts at recapturing her little brother.

***William Tell Overture Finale***

"They're gaining on us, cuz!" Ronnie Anne states, looking behind the car.

"I know," Carlota says. "This is as fast as the jeep can go!"

Coming up with an idea, Sid grabs a bag of catnip from the back.

"Those girls won't able to chase us if they can't see us," she says, ripping part of the top open. "Everyone, grab a bag!"

Rolling down each window slightly, the kids pour out each bag of catnip. Their contents blow through the wind and land on the bad girls' windshield, in addition to getting caught in the eyes of the girls shooting.

Whitney, Becky, and Fiona get back inside the car, rubbing their eyes to try and get the catnip out.

Belle turns on the windshield wipers to try and get a clearer view of the jeep she's driving after. When she adjusts the rear-view mirror, she sees a cowgirl on top of a horse.

"What the hell?" she remarks.

Turning back to her three sharpshooters, Belle says, "Becky, Fiona, keep shooting at the jeep. Whitney, you get the cowgirl behind us."

Belle, Becky, and Fiona focus their attention back on the jeep, while Whitney faces behind to combat the cowgirl.

The female ranger and her steed manage to evade the shots fired by Whitney. Then, the cowgirl takes out a clothesline from her back pocket and ties it into a lasso.

Whirling it around, the cowgirl misses Whitney completely on her first couple throws.

"Some cowgirl you are," Whitney insults. "You won't be getting anything with lassos like that."

"We'll see about that..." the ranger responds. With one more lasso, she gets a hold of Whitney's gun barrel.

Yanking the glock out of her hand, the cowgirl says, "I'll have this, if you don't mind."

Now that the cowgirl is packing heat, Whitney quickly ducks back into the car as the former starts firing at the back of the bad girls' car.

"That cowgirl's got my gun," Whitney states.

"Here!" Belle says, tossing her pistol to Fiona. "Take mine and get back out there!"

Heeding Belle's instructions, Whitney goes back out the window and shoots at the cowgirl.

"We're not letting some cowgirl stop us from getting our boy toy back!" Belle growls.

* * *

At the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, from one of the watch towers, a guard's overlooking the scenic country view until he spots something strange.

A purple jeep being chased by an old-timey gangster car that's being chased by what seems like a female ranger on horseback.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" The guard speaks.

"What is it?" the captain replies.

"Ah done saw a car chase none the likes ah've evah done seen!" The guard speaks. "Take a look!"

The guard shows the captain the whole chase taking place, as they see the cars and the cowgirl going down the road past the prison's main entry road.

"Holy schmoley!" The captain says. "Whoever's driving that jeep's in danger! That gangster car must be involved somehow."

"What about that cowgirl followin' it, sir?" The guard says.

"Looks like she's tryin' to save the people in that there purple jeep," The captain figures. "Whoever she is, she's some kind of vigilante."

"But what'll we do, sir?" The guard asks.

"She'll need some backup," The captain says. "Get as many guards and trucks as you can, and follow them!"

"Yes, sir!" The guard replies, running off to find backup.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the purple jeep, as Carlota keeps driving, Ronnie Anne says, "Carlota! We passed the girl juvie!"

"We can't go there right now, cuz!" Carlota replies. "Not when those girls are after us!"

"But what about Lori?" Lincoln asks.

"We can take care of that later," Carlota says. "Right now, we need to find a safe place for you guys. Those bad girls aren't gonna rest until they get Lincoln back."

Up ahead on the left, she notices a train station with a passenger train right in front.

Carlota hides the jeep behind a hill, just as the bad girls and mysterious ranger pass by.

Once they're out of sight, Carlota drives directly to the train station and observes the passenger train's route.

"Guys, this train heads back to Great Lakes," Carlota tells the kids. "So, get on and go somewhere safe on board. I'll meet you guys back in the city with help."

With no other choice, Ronnie Anne and Sid takes Lincoln, CJ, and Carl, and head inside the train.

While the bad girls were trying to shake off this mysterious ranger girl, Fiona notices, "Hey! Our boy toy's being taken on that train!" pointing towards the train station.

Belle turns the car around and drives directly toward the station, where they quickly get out and hitch a ride on it, just as the train's pulling out.

Lori sees what they were doing and tells her faithful steed, "Roberto, follow that train!"

The duo then ride off after the train the bad girls, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and company were on.

* * *

In the train, the kids make their way into the luggage room.

"There should be some good hiding spots in here," Sid says.

And they would need to be hidden because Lincoln looks back to notice, "Belle and those other girls boarded the train, too!"

Looking for a hiding place, Ronnie Anne spots a trunk big enough for them to hide in.

When all the kids hide inside it, Belle and the other girls enter the luggage room.

"Since the twerps weren't anywhere in the other cars, let's check in here," Whitney states.

Unfortunately, as the girls look all around the room for Lincoln and the other kids, they have no luck finding them.

But suddenly, they hear a muffled sneeze.

Inside the trunk in the far back of the luggage room, Ronnie Anne whispers, "Quiet, guys. Don't make any sudden movements or sounds."

But Belle knew she heard something.

_'If Linky's on this train, and he's hiding somewhere in this car, maybe we can lure him out somehow,'_ Belle thinks.

"Alright, girls," Belle says. "Looks like Linky isn't in this car either. We should go look in the next car over."

"What do ya mean he's not here?" Fiona complains. "Didn't ya hear that sneeze?"

"Somethin' musta slipped off a shelf or something," Belle says. "Besides, I have a feeling that boy will pop out when we least expect it."

With no other choice, Belle motions the girls to head to the next car.

Several seconds after the girls leave, Ronnie Anne and the others peek out of the trunk.

"Guys, let's get out of here while we still can," Ronnie Anne suggests.

As Ronnie Anne and Sid take CJ and Carl back the way they came, Lincoln tries to follow them. But then, right behind him, Belle quickly opens the door!

"AH-HAH!" Belle says. "Gotcha now, Linky!"

Lincoln screams in horror as he tries to run away, but Belle quickly grabs him by the collar!

When Ronnie Anne and company hear a scream, they see Lincoln being carried away under Belle's arm!

* * *

They follow her into an outdoor passenger-like freight car. There, they see Belle showing her catch of the day to the other bad girls.

Ronnie Anne rolls up her sleeves, as she orders, "HEY! Let go of my friend!"

As tough as she may be, Belle just scoffs at her.

"You think you can take us on, pipsqueak?" Belle says. "Don't make me laugh. There's 5 of us big girls and only 1 little you. You won't be able to take us all on your own."

Ronnie Anne hated to admit it, but with 5 girls who were older than she was, her chances of rescuing her friend were very slim.

But then... a door opens from behind Belle's gang, as someone steps inside. When Ronnie Anne saw who it was, she gives a sly grin.

"You may be right... I'm too little to fight you," Ronnie Anne says. "But what about..."

Ronnie Anne then points at something behind the bad girls' backs.

"Her?"

Belle and her gang turn around to see what looked like a blonde masked cowgirl around their size. Fiona takes a good look at the stranger's outfit.

"Your clothes are so 1800's," Fiona retorts. "Just where did you come from?"

"Let go of my... er... Let go of that little boy and I'll tell you," The masked ranger says, cracking her knuckles.

"Not a chance, cowgirl," Belle says. "If you want us to release him, you're gonna have to take us on."

"Alright," The masked ranger says, gearing up for battle. "Bring it on."

"Becky, show this cowgirl how we do it in the city," Belle motions.

Doing as she was told, Becky takes on the masked ranger.

Becky tries her best to defeat the cowgirl, but she was no match for her, as she was taken out with a combo of punches to the face and a kick to the ribs, followed by a hay-maker.

"She's a tough one!" Becky coughs, lying on the floor. "I never dealt with any fights like this back in juvie."

"Noob," Belle says, turning to Fiona. "You said you don't like her outfit? Then why don't you take her out, Fi?"

"Whatever," she shrugs, rolling up her sleeves and directing her attention to the ranger. "Let's see how ya handle me, cowgirl!"

The ranger blocks Fiona's first punch with her palm. The latter then goes for another punch, only for it to be denied, as well.

While Fiona's fists were out of commission, the cowgirl knees her in the stomach, knocking her down to the ground. Fiona gets back up and battles the ranger for real.

As the two fight hand-to-hand, the cowgirl asks, "Why did you ditch Leni Loud, and team up with Carol Pingrey?"

Fiona states, "I only joined up with Carol just to get back at that white-haired twerp for causing me trouble back at my job at Reininger's. He messed everything up, and now all I want to do is spank his little butt, just to make it even!"

Shocked and repulsed by Fiona's response, the ranger unleashes her rage, as she furiously hits Fiona with a barrage of punches!

"YOU WILL NOT... LAY... A HAND... ON THAT BOY!" The Masked Cowgirl Ranger screams, defeating Fiona with an uppercut.

2 girls down and 3 to go.

Belle was starting to get annoyed with this heroine of the west.

"You're not getting this boy from us that easily!" Belle growls, then turns to Whitney. "WHITNEY! TAKE HER OUT!"

"You're in for it now, you masked whore," Whitney says, as she prepares to fight.

The ranger then roundhouse kicks Whitney and pounces onto her to deliver a whole table's worth of knuckle sandwiches.

However, when Whitney turns the tables and tackles the ranger, she grabs hold of her hat and mask. After she pulls them off, it's revealed that the heroic cowgirl was none other than...

"LORI!" Lincoln gasps, realizing his sister had come to his rescue!

"Lori!" Ronnie Anne, CJ and Carl say in unison.

"That's Lori?" Sidney says.

"Lori?!" Belle, Fiona, Becky and Lorraine says.

"Whori?" Whitney asks, "How'd you get out of juvie?"

While she's utterly confused, Lori uses this opportunity to kick Whitney off of her!

As a result, Whitney bangs her head against one of the seats, taking her down for the count.

3 down and only 2 bad girls were left: Belle and Lorraine.

"You're literally down by 3 girls, hussy!" Lori spats at QT. "I'm not going to say it again... Let my brother go!"

Belle then realizes Lori somehow escaped from juvie.

_'Wait a minute... Didn't Carol say Dana could escape if Arlene helped her? What happened back there?'_

"My... How juvie sure changes a person," a snarky Belle remarks. "What was it like, Lori?"

"I know what Carol's planning!" Lori says. "And I'm literally not gonna let her get away with it! Not her... and certainly not you!"

"My... Eager to fight me, aren't you?" Belle says. "Tell you what. If you're eager to fight me... Then why don't you try fighting... yourself?"

"What?" Lori asks.

Belle turns to Lorraine, the remaining girl in her gang. "Show her what I mean, will you?"

Lorraine turns away and starts fixing up her hair and makeup. Lori and the other kids look in shock, as they see that Lorraine changed her appearance to make herself look like... Lori!

"If I'm not mistaken," Belle says. "This girl here was one of Luan's stunt doubles, wasn't she? She really does make a good you, doesn't she?"

"She's literally NOT me!" Lori says. "I'll prove it!"

"We'll see about that." Belle says, turning to the Lori double. "Think you can beat her?"

Lorraine changes her voice, as she simply says, "Literally."

Now it was just Lori vs. fake Lori, as they fight each other in the ultimate cat fight!

Both Lori and Lorraine were evenly matched, as they each throw out their own assortments of punches and kicks. As the battle commences, Lori was starting to get winded, letting Lorraine to take advantage of this opportunity.

Ronnie Anne witnesses the whole battle taking place on the opposite side of Belle and Lincoln. When she sees Lori weakening, she knew she had to help her and Lincoln out somehow.

So, Ronnie Anne goes back to the luggage car, in search of something that could aid in her friends' rescue. She searches through all the trunks and boxes, but she came across nothing of use.

Just as things were looking their bleakest, Ronnie Anne comes across a backpack and finally uncovers something that could give Lori an edge.

* * *

Back outside, Lori has been defeated by her double turned evil twin, Lorraine, who continues to whale on her.

Belle looks at her from the other side of the passenger car with a evil, triumphant look, still holding onto Lincoln.

"Take a good look at your big sis, Linky," Belle says smugly. "I don't think she'll be saving you this time."

"Lori, don't give up!" Lincoln calls out to her. "I need you! Our family needs you!"

But then Belle just hand-gags him.

"Don't encourage her, twerp!" Belle says. "Lori Loud is literally finished!"

Then suddenly, Belle feels a jab in the back of her leg!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Belle screams, releasing Lincoln from her grasp to clutch her leg in pain!

Lincoln quickly runs back to the other kids who were watching just as she let him go. Belle looks down at her leg to see there was a tranquilizer dart injected into it!

Belle looks over to see who shot her in the leg, and it turned out to be Ronnie Anne, who returned with a tranquilizer rifle!

"You!" Belle screams. "Why you little brat!"

Belle tries to get over to where the kids went, but the effects of the tranquilizing dart were already taking effect.

"You... ruined... everything... you... nooooo... goooooood... dauuuuughter... ooooooooof... a..." Belle says, slower and slower, until finally... "B..."

She was knocked out.

Now it was just Lorraine left. Feeling scared, Lorraine jumps up from her opponent, just as Lori gets up herself.

Ronnie Anne tosses her weapon over to Lincoln, who fumbles around with it a bit and holds it right.

"Go ahead and shoot the fake Lori, Linc," she says.

Lincoln was scared, because he didn't know how to use a real weapon, let alone a tranquilizer gun!

Nonetheless, Lincoln aims the dart rifle at one of the blonde teens.

"No, wait! Don't shoot! I'm the real Lori!" Lori says.

"No, I'm the real Lori!" The other Lori says.

"No, I'm literally the real Lori!" Lori says.

"Don't listen to her! I'm literally the real Lori!" The other Lori says.

Ronnie Anne and Sid watch as the two look-alikes argue, while Lincoln was shaking from all the stress he was now faced with.

The 50/50 chance of shooting his own sister has him waving the tranquil gun between the two Loris with uncertainty.

"I... I... I can't do it," an anxious Lincoln confesses. "I mean... What if I end up shooting the real Lori?"

"Look! Just shoot the one that isn't in overalls, Linc!" Ronnie Anne says. "That one's the faker! It's not that hard!"

"Listen to her, Lincoln!" Lori says. "She's right!"

"Why should I?" Lincoln says. "And how would I know that you're not the faker?"

"Because... I know that she's your girlfriend!" Lori angrily says.

Catching onto what the Lori says, Lincoln gets an idea on how to make sure which Lori's the right one.

He replies, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Lincoln... Do you really want to get into an argument with me over this RIGHT NOW?!" she bellows.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, Linky," the other Lori states. "You can date any girl you want. A man like you is too good for some Mexican girl. Besides, she's too scrawny to do anything with."

Lincoln realizes something... Those words the other Lori said... were offensive, and not to mention racist!

"Even though Ronnie Anne isn't my girlfriend..." Lincoln says, clutching on to the tranquilizing gun. "She is MY FRIEND!"

And aims at the other Lori!

"And you don't say harsh things like that about her... LORRAINE!" Lincoln screams, pulling the trigger, shooting a dart directly at her arm!

Lorraine screams in pain, as the dart jabs into her arm! And before she knew it, Lorraine has been foiled.

"Like... niiiiiicccccee... shhhhhhhhhhoooooooot... kiiiiiiiiid," Lorraine slurs, before completely passing out.

Belle and Lorraine were now defeated. Just before Becky, Fiona and Whitney were able to gain back consciousness, Lori borrows the tranquilizer gun and shoots darts at their bums, instantly knocking them out.

With Carol's previous girl gang defeated, Lincoln runs to Lori with tears of joy, sadness, and fear.

He tells her, "Lori, I missed you so much!" tightly hugging her.

"Those girls did it to me again," he whimpers. "They raped me!"

As Lincoln's tears dampen her torso, Lori returns her brother's hug, patting his back to console him as best she could.

"It's alright, Lincoln," she assures. "They're not gonna hurt you anymore."

Soon, Lincoln starts to cheer up a bit, and says guiltily, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell the difference between you and Lorraine right away."

"It's fine, Linc," Lori replies. "I forgive you."

"You do?" Lincoln asks.

"Yes. Besides, if we were wearing the same stuff, it would have been even harder for you to tell us apart."

"Good thing I didn't hit the wrong you, huh?" Lincoln says.

"Yep," Lori says. "Also, it's fine by me if you and Ronnie Anne just wanna stay friends."

"But- Why did you say..." Lincoln says, confused.

"I panicked, OK? I pulled the "girlfriend" bit out as a last resort, so you'd know I was the real thing," Lori explains.

"Anyway, it's great to have you back, sis," Lincoln says, hugging her again.

"And it's great to have you back, too, little bro," Lori responds, wrapping her arms around Lincoln. "I'm just glad this whole mess is literally behind us now."

Just then, Lori hears her faithful steed's whinny from the passenger car's exit. She turns around to see him pointing his head at something from behind.

Lori and the other kids look over to see a bunch of squad cars driving after the train.

"We'll need to be scarce for a while, guys..." Lori states to the others. "But not before tying up some loose ends."

* * *

When the train comes to a complete stop in the middle of the tracks, the cops from juvie arrive near it. They completely surround the entire train as one of them used a bullhorn to speak.

"Attention! This is the Michigan County police!" The captain speaks through the megaphone. "We have the train surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

The conductor of the train exits the locomotive with his hands in the air.

He informs the police, "I didn't do anything wrong, officer. But I saw several girls knocked out over in the passenger car."

"Far as I'm concerned, they came aboard without any tickets. And it looked like they were chasing some kids around."

The police storm the train until they arrive at that very freight car. There, they saw 5 girls all unconscious on the floor.

"Get the smelling salts," The captain says.

As the police wake up the girls with smelling salts, one of the policewomen discovers a letter in Belle's pocket. She picks it up and reads it to the rest of the squadron.

"To anyone who may be concerned...

These 5 girls you see before you are part of an illegal gang.

One of the girls is an impostor who framed my big sister, Lori Loud.

The other 4 girls were the ones who escaped from your facility.

Lori's innocent. Belle, Whitney, Fiona and Becky were working for someone who wanted to ruin my sister's life.

That girl who looks like my sister, is Lorraine.

Please make sure these girls go back to jail and that they're under maximum security.

Thank you.

-Anonymous"

As soon the girls all regain consciousness, they realize the police had surrounded the whole train. They even boarded the train and blocked all the exits. Belle hated to admit it, but they've all been caught.

"Girls... It's been a fun run..." Belle says. "But now we're busted."

With no other choice, Belle and her friends raise their hands, as they surrender to the police.

"But... juvie is... so like... lah-aaaame." Lorraine complains, as she was being handcuffed. "Can't we do time in one of those yummy boy prisons?"

"Shut up!" The other girls spat at her, as they were being cuffed.

As the police take the girls out of the train, one of the guards who were with them wondered something.

"Hey, sarge?" The guard says. "Whaddaya reckon happened to that masked stranger?"

"Ah don't know, boy," The sergeant responds. "But whoever she was, she lead us right to these convicts."

"Hey, copper," Belle complains. "Why dont'cha search the rest of the train for Lori? She escaped from juvie, too, ya know."

"Well, whether or not she escaped, this letter told us everything. So wherever she is, she's off the hook for now," The sergeant tells her.

"But I wouldn't worry about her right now. You girls are gonna be taken care of, first. We kept your cells the way they were. But as requested, we'll add some extra security... just so none of you try escaping again."

As Belle, Lorraine, Whitney, Fiona and Becky get taken back to juvie, Lori, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sidney, CJ, Roberto, and Carl come out of hiding from behind a nearby hill.

They managed to get off the train before it stopped for the cops. Now, the bad girls were heading to juvie.

At last, justice has been served... but it's not finished quite yet.

Just then, Carlota drives past the train in her jeep and sees the kids next to Lori.

"Lori! Girl, you're free at last!" Carlota says, hugging her friend.

"Thanks, Carlota," Lori says.

"I saw a ton of police cars drive past, and they were chasing the train," Carlota explains.

"Can you do me a quick favor?" Lori requests.

"What is it?" Carlota asks.

"Can you take the kids over to the ranch? I have one last thing to take care of," Lori answers.

Lori's faithful steed, Roberto clops up next to her. With a warm smile on her face, Lori thanks her horse companion.

"Thank you, my friend," Lori says. "You've literally done a great job. Now, let's get you back home. Your work here is done."

* * *

As Carlota took the kids in her jeep, Lori rides Roberto back to the ranch where she first met him.

There, she finds some horses with manes and body colors resembling Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and herself.

With a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, Roberto looks over at Lori.

"You're free to go, Roberto," Lori says. "You can go back home, now."

Roberto nuzzles against Lori's head, thanking her for all she's done. And with a wag of his tail, Roberto returns to the ranch to be with his family.

The sight of reunion brings tears to Lori's eyes, feeling sadness overcoming her.

After the horses went off, Lori goes back to the jeep, feeling sad.

"What's wrong, Lori?" Carlota asks.

"I did it. I set him free," Lori says. "But... now all I can think about is how Bobby broke up with me."

Lori starts to sob, but Carlota tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Lori." Carlota says. "Everything's OK now. We got Lincoln back, and took care of those bad girls."

"But Bobby..." Lori sobs. "How can I get him back?"

"I totally talked to him, girl." Carlota says. "I'll give him a call now so he can talk to you."

Carlota takes out her cell phone and dials her cousin's phone number. Within seconds, Bobby picks up.

"Ola," he greets.

"Roberto, it's Carlota," she says.

Bobby replies, "Carlota, can we talk later? I just pulled up at Casa de Loud."

"Where is he?" Lori asks Carlota.

"At... your house," she answers.

Back in the jeep, the kids pick up on what Carlota just said.

"Did Carlota just say Bobby's at the Loud house... right now?" Ronnie Anne asks.

It was then that Ronnie Anne and Lincoln realized something from earlier.

Carol and her biker girls were heading to Royal Woods and straight for the Loud House to nab the rest of the Loud Family.

If Bobby arrived at the Loud House this very moment...

"CARLOTA!" Ronnie Anne calls out. "TELL HIM TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Wait... is Ronnie Anne with you?!" Bobby questions.

"Bobby, there's something you should know!" Lincoln calls out. "We know what Carol's planning!"

"And Lincoln?!" Bobby says.

It was then that Carlota realizes what Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were alluding to.

"Bobby! Don't go inside!" she yells. "Get out of there right now!"

"Hang on, Carlota," Bobby says. "There's some girls out here that want to talk to me."

From the phone, everyone hears Bobby getting out of his car to greet the girls.

"Hey. What are all of you doing here?" he asks the girls. "And what's with all the rope?"

For a few seconds, all was silent. But then, everyone hears Bobby getting nervous.

"Hey... What are you doing?" Bobby asks. "What do you want with me?! Hey!"

There was a sudden clamor of girls shouting and yelling.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Bobby shouts. "Carlota! HELLLLLLLP!"

After Bobby shouts out for help, something happens on the receiving end of his phone. And all Lori, Carlota and the kids could hear was...

"The number you have reached... has been disconnected."

Lincoln may have been saved, and Lori may be free.

But now... Not only is the rest of the Loud Family have been captured, but as they knew it... Carlota's cousin, Ronnie Anne's big brother, and Lori's recent ex was now captured by Carol Pingrey and Stiletto's biker girls.


	26. Carol's Video Message

When the connection to Bobby's cell phone was immediately disconnected, Lori wanted to know what was up.

"OK, guys. What's going on?" Lori says. "What's Carol up to?"

"Carol and all those bikers left Great Lakes earlier today," Lincoln tells her.

"And they were heading straight for Royal Woods," Ronnie Anne says.

"Now, they're gonna kill our family," Lincoln says.

"Along with my hermano, Bobby!" Ronnie Anne says. "We gotta stop them!"

With the fate of the Loud Family and Bobby now on the line, Lori knew where they had to go.

"Carlota, can I drive?" she asks.

After Carlota hands Lori the keys to the jeep, everyone hops in, as they speed off to Royal Woods, and more specifically... the Loud house.

Once the group arrives at the Loud house, everyone notices the yard's unsettling barrenness.

"Weird..." Ronnie Anne says. "There's no motorcycles here."

"Not to mention Vanzilla's gone, too," Lori says.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Lori fear the worst as to what happened to the Loud family and Bobby.

When they go inside, they discover that there was nobody home.

"Carol and those biker girls must have taken them somewhere else," Lori claims.

"But where?" Lincoln asks.

Their answer may be found when Ronnie Anne notices a DVD labeled "PLAY ME" on the coffee table.

"Maybe whatever's on this DVD can tell us." she suggests.

Noting that the TV and DVD player still works, Lori takes the disc from Ronnie Anne. She then loads it into the DVD player and plays it.

"Let's see if this'll give us any answers," Lori says, as everyone watches what was on the DVD.

A video of Carol relaying a message in the living room plays on the TV.

"Hello... Lori," she greets menacingly.

"Carol..." Lori sternly growls.

"By the time you're playing this video, you've noticed that I'm not here at the Loud house."

Behind Carol was the rest of the Loud Family, all tied up and were now gagged, along with Bobby.

"But, as you can see behind me, your family's completely unharmed," Carol says.

"Plus, someone new joined us not too long ago, and I think you may know him. Your ex-boyfriend that broke up with you. Let's see if he has anything to say..."

Carol lowers the gag from Bobby's jaw, allowing him to speak.

"Anything you wanna say, Boo-Boo Bear?" Carol asks.

"Babe!" Bobby calls out to Lori. "I should have listened to you! Carol hasn't changed! She hasn't changed at all! You gotta put a stop to whatever she's-"

Carol quickly pulls the gag back up over Bobby's mouth before he could reveal any vital information.

"Sorry. Don't want him spoiling anything," Carol says. "Anyways..."

"You have someone that I so desperately want," Carol says. "Being... Lil' Linky."

"If he's with you right now, then the other girls weren't competent enough to catch him. And they may have been turned in to the cops by now."

"Because of that, I've been forced to make some... _arrangements_."

"Perhaps you'd like to hear a few words from each of your sisters first, hmm?" she asks.

From Leni to Lisa, Carol takes off the gags from their mouths, letting them speak.

Leni says, "Lori, please help us!"

Luna advises, "Lori, contact Sam and tell her what's going on!"

Then Luan wisecracks, "We're bound to be in lots of danger!"

"You're really gonna regret ever messing with us, Carol!" Lynn angrily shouts. "Lori, Do us all a favor and give her the butt-kicking of a lifetime!"

Then Lucy says, "Gather as much forces as you can to rescue us from these witches!"

Lana states, "Hops and my other animal buddies can help us get out of this mess, Lori!"

Lola cries, "Please! I'm too young and pretty to die!"

Finally, there was Lisa.

"Eldest sister, I've got something in my lab that can turn the tables on these juvenile miscreants," she informs. "There's a bottle of my latest concoction in my mini-fridge! It'll help you-"

Before Lisa could reveal any more information, Carol puts her gag back on.

"My, my... These girls are really worried about you," Carol says. "Now, let's see what your parents have to say about all this."

Carol then allows Rita and Lynn Sr. to talk after removing their gags.

Lynn Sr., filled to the brim with fear, apologizes, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Carol, Lori. We're all sorry."

Rita tells Lori, "Carol fooled us all! She made up a sob story in court just to get everyone else to feel bad for her so they'd accept her for parole. You gotta save us, Lori! She's going to-"

She then tries to warn Lori of what Carol plans to do, but Carol puts the Loud parents' gags back on.

"Oops! Spoiler warning, Mrs. Loud. Don't wanna give out too much info," she says.

"Anyways, Lori... We both have someone the other one wants back."

"But seeing as how you likely won't be up for any trades, then... There's one other way."

"Remember how you fought me back at my house the first time I had Linky? Well, I admit I was a little weak then," Carol states.

"Literally," Lori comments.

"But the past several months I spent in prison made me stronger. As it may have done to you."

"But sometimes I really wonder... Which one of us... is tougher?"

"Tougher?" Ronnie Anne says. "Lori's tougher than you are, Carol!"

"So, I came up with a simple solution."

"Lori, you and I are going to settle our differences... Once and for all."

"Name the place, you rat!" Lori says.

"How... you may ask? Let my associate explain the details to you."

Carol walks out of the frame, as Stiletto enters in her place.

"If you're still watching this, Whori, this is Stiletto, the leader of the Kinky Minks biker gang," she informs.

"As Carol stated, you two will be facing off against each other. But to further understand the stakes here, my girls here are gonna explain it to you in song."

Stiletto picks up the camera and brings it outside to the backyard. There, a bunch of biker girls have instruments from the Loud house in hand, forming a small band.

"Hit it, girls," Stiletto commands.

The small band of biker girls start playing spaghetti-western style music, as they relay a message with detailed instructions.

_Be at Ketcham Park, at sundown..._

_There's gonna be... A showdown..._

_For the fates of Bobby and the Loud family..._

_If you fight and beat Carol, then they'll go free..._

_But if you don't show up, you've sealed their fate..._

The song stops when Carol walks into the frame of the video.

"I'll see you soon, Lori," Carol says before ending with the final verse.

_SO DON'T BE LATE!_

"Pingrey... Out!" Carol says, as she hits stop on the camera, ending the video.

On the couch, Lori, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and the others were taken aback by Carol's video message.

With the lives of the Loud family and Bobby Santiago hanging in the balance, Lori knew what she had to do.

"OK, Carol. If this is how you really want to settle this... then I'll literally be there to kick your ass once and for all."


	27. Rescue Party Roundup

Once the video message comes to an end, Lori knew what she had to do in order to save her family and her Boo-Boo Bear.

"I'm heading to Ketcham Park," Lori says.

"I'm going with you, Lori," Carlota says. "She has my cousin. She messes with him, she messes with both of us."

Knowing how Carlota feels, Lori allows her to join her in taking down Carol.

"I'm coming too," Ronnie Anne says. "I've been itching to kick some biker butt."

"That's great and all, Ronnie," Carlota starts. "But it's best that you and the others stay here where it's safe."

"Aw, come on!" Ronnie Anne protests. "I can take care of myself!"

"Carlota's right," Lori agrees. "It's bad enough that you guys were being chased by Carol's old goons."

"But we literally can't risk putting any of your lives in danger again. Who knows how many bikers there are by her side."

"We can take them, no matter how much they throw at us," Ronnie Anne insists. "I have to save my grande hermano!"

Lori kneels down to hug her, assuring her, "I'll make sure your brother makes it out, safe and sound."

"In the meantime, can I trust you to make sure nothing bad happens to my brother? Can you do that for me?"

"FINE, I'll stay," Ronnie Anne reluctantly agrees, after giving it some consideration.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne," Lori says. "This literally helps me out so much."

"Don't forget to look after Carl and CJ while I'm gone, too," Carlota says.

"Whatever," Ronnie Anne says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Carlota." Lori says. "Let's save my family!"

"And Bobby!" Carlota adds.

Knowing that the kids would be safe at home, Lori and Carlota drive off to Ketcham Park.

* * *

After their departure, Ronnie Anne lies down on the couch and stares worriedly and stubbornly at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asks, sitting next to her.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing when my brother's in danger," Ronnie Anne explains, sitting upright.

"Yeah... I feel the same way about my family right now, Ronnie," Lincoln says. "I just hope they're OK... Well, aside from being tied up and all."

"We gotta save your family, lame-o," Ronnie Anne says. "It isn't just my brother that's in trouble. We can't just be sitting on the sidelines!"

"But what are we gonna do?" Lincoln questions.

That's when it suddenly hit her:

The last time Lincoln was kidnapped, Ronnie Anne and the Loud sisters banded together with their friends and cousins to save him.

If they did it once, they could do it again, but this time, save his family and her big brother.

"Lincoln, I have an idea!" Ronnie Anne excitedly states. "Get a hold of as many of your friends as you can and tell them to come here."

With no time to waste, Lincoln contacts his friend, Clyde.

"Hello? Clyde?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah, Lincoln?" Clyde answers. "I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Clyde! You need to get to my house, pronto!" Lincoln shouts into the walkie-talkie. "It's a huge emergency!"

"What's going on over there?" Clyde asks.

"I'll explain later. Get the rest of our friends while you're at it! Get Rusty, Liam, Zach and Stella!"

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne's looking up the phone number for Luna's friend, Sam.

After she finds it, she calls the number.

"Hello?" Sam answers.

Ronnie Anne tells her, "Hi, Sam. It's me, Ronnie Anne. And I got some real bad news."

"What's wrong? Is Luna alright?" Sam questions.

"Not really. She was kidnapped, along with the other Louds, besides Lincoln and Lori, but my brother also got nabbed!"

When Sam learned that her bae's being held hostage, she knew EXACTLY what to do.

"Where do you want to meet?" Sam asks.

"The Loud house," Ronnie Anne says. "See ya, then."

After concluding her call with Sam, Ronnie Anne then contacts Luna's roadie, Chunk.

She fills him in on the situation, as well.

"Chunk, you need to come to the Loud house!" she tells him. "It's something really important!"

"Bloody 'eck! I'll be right ovah!" Chunk says, hanging up.

Next, Ronnie Anne makes calls to other allies of the Loud family.

She contacts Lynn's friends in the basketball and roller derby teams, Luan's friend, Benny, Leni's friends, and Lucy's goth friends, as the list goes on and on...

* * *

Once all the people Lincoln and Ronnie Anne contacted come over, the meeting starts.

"Hey, everybody..." Lincoln begins. "We've gathered you all here today to discuss one major cause."

"Some of you may have heard about Carol Pingrey getting released for parole, right?"

Some members of the audience are able to recall such events, while others are discovering this for the first time.

"Well, you see..." Ronnie Anne says. "She lied her way into getting released from juvie. Just so she could get her hands on Lincoln again."

"And she got Lori framed for robbing a bunch of places and trashing a college campus," Lincoln resumes, much to the audience's shock.

"Thankfully, I managed to get Lincoln back, with the help of my friend and cousins," Ronnie Anne states. "Also, Lori managed to find a way out of juvie. And she's off the hook now."

The audience takes some sighs of relief at this news.

"However, Carol and a gang of biker girls were here earlier, and took my family," Lincoln says.

"Along with my big bro," Ronnie Anne adds.

"Lori and Carlota already went to Ketcham Park to try and rescue them," Ronnie Anne says. "But I'm sure Carol has some other tricks up her sleeves."

"So, we're gonna need all the help that we can get to stop her," Lincoln concludes.

"Now... Who's with us?"

Upon learning that the Loud family and Ronnie Anne's brother are in trouble, everyone in the group volunteers to help in any way they can.

To ensure that they won't be spotted or easily recognized, Lincoln and Clyde don their Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack costumes.

As for Ronnie Anne, Lincoln had something special for her.

"I have a spare Lady Ace outfit," Lincoln says to her. "This was meant for any of my sisters that wanted to be part of a crime-fighting trio."

"But none of them were interested. But I thought, maybe, would you like to try it on?"

"If this is what it takes to save my big bro, Lame-o..." Ronnie Anne says, as she takes the Lady Ace costume and puts it on.

"Then Lady Ace is on the case!"

With One-Eyed Clyde and Lady Ace Ronnie Anne by his side, Ace Savvy Lincoln entails, "We're going to Ketcham Park to save the Loud family and Bobby Santiago from the clutches of evil..."

"But not before we take a couple more things with us." Lady Ace Ronnie Anne says.

* * *

After obtaining some rescue mission gear from various parts of the house, the card trinity enter one of the Loud Sisters' bedrooms.

"What are we doing in Lisa's room, Ace?" One-Eyed Jack asks.

"Lisa mentioned something that could help Lori beat Carol in that fight," Ace explains. "Jack, Lady Ace, look around for any possible clues."

The heroes bravely scavenge the room until they come across some papers in a drawer written by Lisa.

According to these notes, Lisa had been experimenting with energy drinks. As requested by her elder sister Lynn, she tried to enhance the power of her energy drinks until she came up with a special tonic dubbed, _"Finnach"_.

Not much was known about the concoction, but from what they read, it seemed to have unpredictable side effects, due to one specific ingredient that was dried up and sprinkled into the liquid.

From what Lincoln and Ronnie Anne remembered in the video, that drink was being kept in a miniature fridge. Which was located down in the basement.

When the three go downstairs, they rummage through the mini-fridge until they uncover a bottle labeled _"FINNACH"_ in the far back.

It seemed to be glowing with rapidly changing colors.

"There it is," Lady Ace Ronnie Anne says, grabbing the container. "Lisa's top secret experiment. This HAS to be IT!"

"Why is it glowing all colorfully like that?" One-Eyed Jack questions.

"No idea, but now's not the time for questions," Lady Ace Ronnie retaliates. "We need to bring this over to Lori, quick!"

"Let's bring a cooler along to keep it in," Ace states. "Just to be safe."

After getting a small cooler and loading it with ice, the vigilante trio put the bottle of "FINNACH" inside.

"Alright! We got the bottle," One-Eyed Jack says.

"Looks like we're all set now," Lady Ace says.

"Then let's gather our troops and head over to Ketcham Park!" Ace says.

* * *

Getting back upstairs, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne rally all their party together for the trip to Ketcham Park, where they'll rescue the Louds and Ronnie Anne's big brother.

"Don't worry, hermano grande," Ronnie Anne says. "We're coming."

"I just hope not much has gone down between Lori and Carol yet," Lincoln grimaces.

Little did they know... By the time they left for Ketcham Park, the battle between Lori and Carol would soon commence...


	28. Meeting at Ketcham Park

Dusk was drawing very near at Ketcham Park. The sun was slowly sinking into the west horizon.

Near the park's main entrance, Ivy and Scarlet were both smoking cigarettes.

"When do ya reckon that there Loud girl's comin' round these parts?" Ivy asks.

"Beats me," Scarlet replies. "For all I know, she probably wussed out and nevah botha'd to show."

They didn't have to wait long, though.

At that very moment, they see a purple jeep pulling up in the parking lot.

And exiting that very jeep were Lori and Carlota.

"Oh, there she is," Ivy says.

"Along with whoever dat Mexican girl is," Scarlet remarks.

After seeing two biker girls in front of the park entrance, they knew they were working for Carol.

"Looks like Carol's been expecting us," Carlota says.

"Perfect Carol Pingrey has to one-up me at everything," Lori says. "But she is literally not getting away with this... not this time."

Lori and Carlota walk up to the two bikers, as Ivy starts up the conversation.

"Yew must be Lori," she says. "Carol's been expectin' ya'll."

"Whoever ya friend is, she can't come in," Scarlet states.

"She's with me," Lori says. "We're gonna make sure Carol keeps her word."

"And I'll call the po-po if you don't let me in," Carlota says.

Ivy and Scarlet look at each other and then back at Carlota and Lori.

"Ya'll wait here..." Ivy says. "We need tah discuss this with our bosses."

Ivy and Scarlet go off to look for Carol and Stiletto.

Meanwhile, Lori and Carlota wait for the two biker girls to return and decide whether or not the latter could come in.

* * *

As they were waiting, someone else arrived. And he came with friends both young and old.

Ace Savvy (Lincoln) had made it to the park with One-Eyed Jack (Clyde) and Lady Ace (Ronnie Anne).

Along for the ride were their friends, associates of the Loud sisters, and cousins of Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

As everyone exits Chunk's van, Ace quickly recognizes the two young ladies waiting in front of the park.

"Look, there they are," Lincoln whispers, pointing to Lori and Carlota.

"They made it here before us," Clyde says. "What's next?"

"Finding out where my brother's being held," Ronnie Anne says. "Because wherever he is..." She then turns to Lincoln. "Your family must be there too, Ace."

"I hope so," Lincoln says. "It's a big place, and they could be anywhere."

"Shh!" Sam shushes. "Look over there. Some biker girls are coming towards Lori and that other girl."

Everyone takes cover behind the van and remain quiet, as they watch the whole scene transpire.

Lori and Carlota see Ivy and Scarlet walking right towards them with sneering scowls.

"It's ya lucky day, punk," Scarlet says. "Carol gave us the OK, so we'll let ya in."

Ivy looks at Lori and says, "Ya'll find Carol somewhere over yonder. She's right up ahead."

"You ready, Carlota?" Lori says, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Carlota says. "Let's do this."

"Take us to her," Lori says.

"Whatevah ya say, sugah." Ivy says. "Right this-a way."

Lori and Carlota follow the bikers, as they're being led through the park.

* * *

But they as did, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne secretly follow them from far back.

As they're in pursuit, they conceal themselves behind various objects, such as trees, bushes, and benches, so they wouldn't be seen.

Soon enough, Lori and Carlota find Carol lounging on a park bench, and Stiletto leaning against a lamp post, smoking a cigarette.

"Well, well, well..." Carol says. "So nice of you to drop by, Lori."

Stiletto then dismisses Ivy and Scarlet, as they venture off elsewhere.

"Cut the crap, Carol," Lori says. "Where's my family?"

"Yeah, and where's my cousin, Bobby, for that matter?!" Carlota demands.

Carol keeps quiet, as she points behind to a big shed not too far from where she was.

The shed had a large pile of sports equipment next to it.

If the shed used to be for them, and if the sports equipment was now outside of it, then it could only mean one thing...

"We got 'em all wrapped up and locked in that storage shed over there," Carol says. " But don't worry. We haven't done any harm to them... yet."

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on them!" Lori says. "Let them go right now!"

"Oh, I will in due time," Carol says. "But don't we have something to settle first?"

"Just what did you want me here for?" Lori demands.

"We're gonna see who gets to keep Linky once and for all," Carol says. "I underestimated your fighting skills once before... But this time, things are gonna be different."

"You're never getting Lincoln, Carol," Lori says. "And this time, I'm making sure you never lay a hand on him again."

"And I'm here to help her!" Carlota says. "If you're fighting Lori, you'll have to fight me, too!"

"Ivy and Scarlet already told me about this matter," Carol says. "So, I had Stiletto arrange a special spot for us to dish it out."

Stiletto then points forward to a fenced tennis court surrounded by bleachers, which had about forty biker girls sitting in the stands.

From the looks of it, all the tennis equipment had been thrown out, especially the court's nets.

The court now resembled a fighting arena meant for a one-one... or rather, a two-on-two cage match.

"A custom-made battle arena?" Carlota says. "Wow, she thought of everything."

"You've literally been planning this all along, haven't you, rat?" Lori says.

"In your words, it was literally made for you, Lori," Carol says.

"Figured you'd want an audience to see you try and take me down," Lori says.

"Before we settle this, Lori, we should know what's at stake here." Carol says. "If you and your friend beat me and Stiletto, your family and Bobby will be free to go."

"Fine by me!" Lori says. "Bring it on, Pingrey!"

"Hold it! There's one more thing you should know," Carol says. "If I win, you'll still get your family and boyfriend Bobby back... but at one cost."

"Name it!" Lori says, gritting her teeth.

"If you lose... your little brother... will stay with me... FOREVER."

"And when he does, that means neither you or your family will go near me or my new friends ever again. 'Cause if any of you Louds try anything funny..."

"Well, you wouldn't wanna know what would happen. Is that literally enough for ya?"

"Now, I'm not so sure about this, Lori..." Carlota says. "What if she tries to cheat?!"

"Like I'd go back on my word," Carol scoffs. "However, I'm not the one deciding how this'll go down. The choice is literally... Lori's."

Lori ponders long and hard about this matter. Carol's stakes were reasonable, but one of them was very risky.

On one hand, whether she wins or loses against Carol, her family and Bobby will go free...

But on the other hand... If she loses, then she'll never see her little brother, Lincoln, again.

This was a dire predicament for Lori.

"What do you say, Lori?" Carol says, holding out her hand. "Do we have ourselves... a deal?"

Lori looks at Carol sternly for a few moments. Knowing the stakes and what was at risk, she didn't have many options. She then slowly takes her hand and holds it.

"Deal," she replies.

"Perfect." Carol says, shaking her hand.

"And just to make things even between us, Lori..." Carol says. "If your friend wants to be on the battlefield to fight along side you, she'll have to fight someone else first."

"And just who among your biker friends do I have to fight?" Carlota asks.

"That would be me, Latino girl," Stilleto replies. "Name's Stiletto, head of the Kinky Minks. If ya beat me, then you can tag team with your friend against Carol."

"Fine by me. A two-on-two's just what we need!" Carlota says, clenching her fists.

"Let's finish this, Carol." Lori says. "Once and for all!"

"Couldn't agree more." Carol replies, turning to Stiletto. "After you, Stiletto."

"Right this way, ladies." Stiletto says. "Our audience is waiting."

* * *

As Lori and Carlota follow Carol and Stilleto to the tennis court-turned-battle arena, not too far behind were Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne hiding behind a rose bush.

They overheard the whole conversation, and now they know where Lincoln's family and Ronnie Anne's brother were being held.

"They're keeping everybody in that shed!" Jack says.

"Time to contact the others..." Lady Ace says.

Lady Ace turns on her walkie-talkie and tunes it to the right frequency.

"Stella! Come in, Stella!" Lady Ace shouts into the device.

"What is it, Lady Ace?" Stella says.

"Have the rest of the team meet us at the playground!" Lady Ace instructs. "We've got some intel on where the hostages are being kept!"

Stella gathers everyone to meet the Card Deck Trinity over at the playground, as they quietly enter the park.

After Lady Ace finishes her call, she and Jack notice that Ace is no longer between them.

"Where's Lincoln?" Clyde asks.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne turn around to see Lincoln trembling in a fetal position by an oak tree, crying and sobbing as tears run down his face.

"Uh... Are you OK, buddy?" a concerned Clyde asks.

"No..." Lincoln sniffles quietly. "I don't wanna go with her..."

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" Ronnie Anne asks, kneeling down next to him.

"If Lori loses, then Carol's gonna take me away..." Lincoln says, wiping away some of his tears.

"Don't cry, pal," Clyde assures.

"And the worst part is..." Lincoln says. "I won't be able to see her or the rest of my family again."

"Come on. Cheer up, Linc," Ronnie Anne says, setting her hand on his shoulder.

Lincoln then grapples Clyde and Ronnie Anne for a group hug.

"And I'll never see you guys, either! And you're my friends!" Lincoln says, as his crying resumes.

"There, there," Clyde says, patting Lincoln's back.

"Things are gonna be OK, Linc," Ronnie Anne assures, returning the hug. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Really?" Lincoln asks.

"Really," Ronnie Anne says.

As Lincoln's friends continue to console him, he slowly but surely starts to cheer up and be brought out of his funk.

Now that his confidence was restored, Lincoln stands up and reprises his Ace persona.

"OK, team. We now know what's at risk here. It's not just my family and Bobby's skins that are on the line, but mine as well!" Ace says stoically.

"We need to act fast! What's next on the agenda?" he asks.

"The rest of the gang's waiting for us at the playground for our rendezvous," Lady Ace notifies.

"Come on, guys," Ace says. "Let's go."

And so, the three heroes journey towards the playground to discuss their next course of action with the rest of the group.

* * *

As soon as the playground's in the three's field of vision, Ace steps in front of the audience, as he informs them about what he and his partners discovered.

"Well, team, here's what we've got so far," he starts. "Lori and Carol are fighting in a tennis court arena, along with Carlota and Stiletto."

"Fortunately, we now know the location of my family and Ronnie Anne's brother. Inside of that sports shed over there," Ace says, pointing towards it on the right.

"But we've also learned of another threat. If Lori ends up losing to Carol, then I'll end up Carol's prisoner forever! So, we can't let that be the outcome."

As Lincoln continues, Ronnie Anne spots something that made her concerned about how the mission's gonna be accomplished.

"Together, we can save them and help Lori put an end to Carol's madness, once and for all."

"Ace?" Lady Ace says.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It isn't gonna be as easy to get into the shed as we thought," Lady Ace replies, pointing towards the two main threats to their plan.

Everyone looks over to see two biker girls, Ivy and Scarlet, guarding the locked double doors.

Their plan has now gotten a lot more complicated than they thought.

And that was when Clyde sees something that makes him even more worried!

"And it's gonna be even harder!" One-Eyed Jack says. "Look over there!"

Clyde points to the tennis courts, where Carol, Stiletto, Lori, and Carlota were heading to.

"They're starting already?!" Ace exclaims.

"No, they haven't started yet! But they're on their way to the battlefield!" One-Eyed Jack says. "We're running out of time!"

"Let's bust Bobby and your family out before the fight starts!" Lady Ace says. "We're on a serious time crunch now!"

"We have to hurry!" Ace states. "Everybody! Head to the shed!"

As the party makes their way to the sports shed, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne knew they didn't have much time on their hands.

The battle between Lori and Carol was about to begin.


	29. Operation: Family Breakout

Ace Savvy (Lincoln), One-Eyed Jack (Clyde), and Lady Ace (Ronnie Anne) lead their team to the sports shed, where the rest of the Loud Family and Ronnie Anne's sister, Bobby were being held captive.

However, they had to be careful not to be spotted by the two biker girls, Ivy and Scarlet, who were guarding the doors.

So, everyone hides behind the large wall between the playground and shed.

"We need to get rid of those biker guards," Lady Ace says.

"But how to go about this?" Ace ponders. "They look too tough for us to take head-on."

"Well, we'd better think of something quick..." One-Eyed Jack says. "Lori and Carol are entering the arena! They're gonna be fighting soon!"

* * *

Over in the tennis courts, the Kinky Minks gang were hootin' and hollerin', hoping for the battle between Lori and Carol to begin.

Carol and Stiletto finally arrive at their destination, as they allow Lori and Carlota to enter the battle arena first.

After Carol and Stilleto walk in, Stiletto calls out to one of her biker girls from the stands.

"Yo, Roxy!" she shouts. "Get in here! You're the referee and announcer for this fight!"

"You got it, boss!" Roxy responds, as she makes her way down the bleachers, past the rest of her brethren, and enters the tennis courts.

Stiletto closes the gate and locks it, once Roxy gets inside. Then, the former whispers some important information into Roxy's ear.

When Roxy understood, Stiletto walks away and takes her position beside Carol.

Lori and Carlota stare off against Carol and Stiletto.

"Hey, Latino girl..." Stiletto says. "You and me are over here. Better get your game face on."

Stiletto makes her way over to the second tennis court within the fence, while Carol remains on the first one.

Lori looks over at Carol with a sharp glare.

"Better wish your friend good luck, Lori," Carol calls out to her. "She's gonna need it!"

Lori and Carlota huddle up, as they begin to discuss their game plan.

"OK, Carlota. This is literally it!" Lori says. "Now it's just us against Carol and that biker broad."

"Lori, I don't know about this..." Carlota says, acting a bit nervous. "What if we lose? You heard what Carol said about what happens if we lose, right?"

"I'm literally not gonna let Carol take my brother away again," Lori says. "We'll just do our best! Do it for Bobby! And do it for Ronnie Anne!"

"Alright," Carlota says. "I'll try."

"You can do this, Carlota!" Lori encourages her. "I know you can!"

"Alright. I'll do it..." Carlota says. "For Bobby... For Ronnie Anne..."

"And for my family." Lori says. "But most of all... For Lincoln."

Carlota walks over to the second tennis court, while Lori gets into her battle stance.

"Good luck, Lori!" Carlota calls out to her.

"You too, Carlota!" Lori calls out to her. "Let's take these girls down!"

* * *

Meanwhile, near the sports shed, everyone sees that the battle was about to commence!

"Time's running out, guys!" Ace Savvy says. "Anyone have any ideas on how to distract those biker girls?"

"I'll take care of those missies," Chunk volunteers.

Walking out from behind the wall, he confidently makes his way over to the shed.

"Hello, hello, hello, ladies," Chunk greets, with some use of chivalry. "The name's Chunk. Charles Chunk."

"Uh, can we help you?" Scarlet irritably replies.

"I heard that a real rousing battle is gonna be starting soon at the tennis courts," Chunk explains. "If I were you, I wouldn't wanna miss one second of it."

"What are ya gettin' at, punk?" Ivy asks.

"What do you say I hold down the fort for you ladies, while you go and enjoy the fight?" Chunk offers.

Ivy and Scarlet weren't very impressed by this Brit's attempts to woo them.

"Sorry, sugah. But we're gonna hafta ask ya to leave," Ivy states.

"Or else we gonna get physical, capiche?" Scarlet adds, cracking her knuckles.

"Girls, girls..." Chunk kindly pleads. "I'm sure we can still work somethin' out in a more proper, civilized-"

Chunk is halted by Ivy and Scarlet, when they pull out their pistols, cock them and aim directly at him.

"Manner?" a surprised Chunk utters.

"Ya'll betta leave us alone," Ivy insists.

"Unless ya wanna be kissed by a dozen bullets, see?" Scarlet adds.

Being held at gunpoint, Chunk's face changes to a look of fear and dread, as he speaks, "Oh... dear..."

* * *

Back with the rescue team, everyone was waiting on Chunk to see if he led the biker girls away.

However, they see him coming back, looking stiff and shocked, as if those biker girls threatened to kill him.

"He doesn't look so good," Ace says.

"Chunk, what happened?!" Jack exclaims.

"What did those girls try to do?" Lady Ace asks.

"You'll have to forgive me, lads and lassies," Chunk says. "After what those ladies tried to do to me, the bounce has gone from me bungee."

Soon enough, Chunk faints and collapses onto the ground.

"Well, that worked not at all," Ronnie Anne remarks.

"Back to the drawing board, I guess," Clyde says. "I don't think those girls are gonna accept chivalry as a bribe."

That was when Sam comes up with something.

"I got something!" she declares.

"Well, what's your plan?" Lady Ace questions.

"Remember last time, when we helped save Lincoln when he was captured?" Sam asks.

It was then that Clyde and Ronnie Anne realize what Sam was referring to.

"What part, exactly?" Clyde asks.

"Oh, yeah. Part of the plan from last time involved Luan and her puppet being used as a distraction," Ronnie Anne realizes.

"Bingo!" Sam says. "And since Benny here also has a puppet, maybe we could use them to our advantage!"

Everyone looks over to Benny, who has indeed brought his marionette companion along.

Benny pretends to talk through Mrs. Appleblossom: "May I help you?"

"Benny, we're gonna need you to disguise your puppet," Lady Ace says.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Appleblossom asks.

"Yeah, for what?" Benny asks.

"To distract those biker girls in front of the shed," Lady Ace explains. "Apparently chivalry ain't gonna cut it for them!"

"But I can't just change her outfit," Benny says. "It's what made her the way she is."

"Please, Benny!" Lincoln begs. "My family's in that shed! We need to save them!"

"And not to mention my grande hermano!" Ronnie Anne adds. "Come on, Benny! Just this once!"

"But..." Benny tries to excuse.

"No, Benford... the children are right," Mrs. Appleblossom states. "Their loved ones are in grave peril! We must come to their aid!"

"You sure about this?" Benny says.

"Indubitably!" Mrs. Appleblossom responds. "Change my outfit if you must, Switch my makeup if you have to, but the lives of family are at stake!"

"Oh... All right," Benny says. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

Benny gets his backpack and goes to change Mrs. Appleblossom's outfit behind a tree.

When he comes back, Mrs. Appleblossom was now wearing a biker outfit, and had her hairstyle changed to give it a "femme fatale" look.

"How's this?" Benny asks.

"Think you can give her a different accent?" Ronnie Anne says. "We need her to fool those biker girls into thinking she's one of them."

"Think you can put on a tougher accent, Appleblossom?" Benny asks.

"Like, whatever," Mrs. Appleblossom says, transitioning from her British voice to a valley girl dialect. "Just call me, like, Ms. Tequila."

"This could work," Lincoln says. "I remember one of those biker girls talking like that back when-"

Lincoln shudders in horror, as snippets of Belle, Fiona, Becky, Whintey, and Lorraine violating his body flash before his eyes.

"Then that'll be our distraction," Lady Ace says. "OK, Benny, take Tequila over there and distract those biker girls!"

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this from my mom," an embarrassed Benny says. "All right... here we go."

* * *

Benny takes Ms. Tequila over to the sport shed, trying not to get noticed by Ivy and Scarlet by diving behind any foliage nearby.

When he gets close enough, he hides along the right side of the building, just around the corner of where the biker girls were.

He gets his puppet prepared for the diversion.

Tequila starts off by saying, "Like... Hey, girls," grabbing Ivy and Scarlet's attention.

"The name's Ms. Tequila, and Harley ridin's totally my game," she continues. "Like, how's about I join your little biker gang?"

At first, neither Ivy or Scarlet seemed to take the puppet seriously.

"We're not in the mood for any puppet shows, whoever you are," Ivy states.

The two bikers believed this was some weak attempt at humoring them.

Then, Tequila tells them about the crimes and stuff she did that made her a tough biker girl.

"Like, I've been on the lam for quite some time. The fuzz been after me for months."

"I've been raiding banks and stores left and right with my last gang of girls, like, all across the state."

"Even though the cops eventually caught up to us, I, like, single-handedly fought through an entire division of them, all on my own."

"One thing is fer sure, ain't nobody gonna get they hands on this hot dish."

Oh, tryin' to be funny, huh? Well, I'll show ya funny, sistah!" Scarlet says, about to take out the puppeteer, only to be stopped by Ivy.

"Wait. I have a bettah idea," she says, whispering her plan into Scarlet's ear.

Scarlet smiles in a both a sinister and sexy manner, before turning back to the little biker girl.

"Wait right here, sugah," Ivy says. "Me and Scarlet here need tah discuss this with our boss. We'll be right back, ya hear?"

Benny hears the sounds of high heel slipper clacks, as Ivy and Scarlet are walking away. He pokes his head around the corner and sees that they were gone from their posts.

"Great job, Appleblossom," Benny congratulates. "They're gone!"

But what Mrs. Appleblossom says next causes Benny some confusion.

"Like... ya'll really pulled the wool ovah their eyes now, haven't ya, big boy?" Mrs. Applebloom says in a valley-girl accent, sounding eerily similar to Ivy.

"Yeah, I most certainly..." Benny says, before realizing something... "Wait a minute... I didn't make her say that..."

A nervous Benny slowly turns around to see Ivy and Scarlet standing right behind him.

"Yikes!" Benny shouts, as he's been found out!

"Hey, Scarley?" Ivy says. "This guy may not be that white-haired boy, but... Ya wanna do a practice round with him?"

"Eh... why not?" Scarlet says. "He'd make some good practice."

Nervous at what the two biker girls were going to do, Benny holds up his puppet and has her talk once more in her original Britain voice.

"Run for your life, Benford!" Ms. Appleblossom exclaims. "And for your virginity, I say!"

Benny makes a mad dash for his life, as the two biker girls hot on his tail!

"Ya'll come back here now, boy!" Ivy yells. "We ain't-a gonna hurt ya!"

"Yeah, we just wanna do a quickie with ya!" Scarlet yells.

* * *

As Benny was pursued by Ivy and Scarlet, the rescue team saw their chance to get over to the storage building!

"Well..." Ace says. "That may have not gone exactly according to plan, but at least those bikers girls aren't in the way anymore."

"Now's our chance!" Lady Ace exclaims. "Let's head over and free everybody!"

"You guys go on ahead without me!" Sam shouts, "I'm gonna go help Benny! From the looks of it, he definitely needs some backup!"

As Sam parts ways with the rescue team, the others head over to the shed, which was now left unguarded...

But there was still one more obstacle in their way...

And Ace finds out the hard way when he tries pulling on the doors with all his might to open them.

"The doors are locked shut!" Ace says. "My family's just behind these doors, and we can't even get to them!"

"Those biker girls probably had the shed's keys," One-Eyed Jack-Clyde deduces.

"Maybe, but who knows where they could've gone by now," Ace states. "We need to find another way in. Let's see here..."

While Ace and Jack were contemplating potential alternate routes, Lady Ace busts out a toolbox she snagged from Lana's room.

Using the objects inside, she unlocks both the pad lock to the chains, and the locks to the main doors themselves.

"Problem solved," Lady Ace declares. "Doors are open now."

"Good job, Lady Ace!" Ace says.

"It pays to think ahead," Lady Ace remarks.

"Now let's go free my family and your brother," Lincoln says.

* * *

Inside the shed, the rest of the Loud family was all tied up and placed around the room.

Lily, still locked up in a bird cage, was put up high on a hook dangling from the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Bobby was strapped to one of the support beams, as he had his clothes taken off, leaving only his undergarments.

Things were looking pretty bleak for them...

That is... until the doors swing open.

And standing in front of the entrance were three child-sized figures; Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack, and their latest recruit, Lady Ace.

They start untying the Loud sisters and removing their gags.

"Wow! Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack came to save us!" Lana says.

"But who's this new girl in the pink?" Lola asks. "Is she some kind of... lady version of Ace?"

"You could say that," Lady Ace replies.

"Wait a minute..." Lynn says. "Don't they look a little familiar to you, guys?"

"I didn't know they'd have kid versions of the super heroes Lincoln likes," a dumbfounded Leni says.

That's when Luna takes a good look at the three little heroes and starts to figure out who they could be.

"Hold your heroism, dudes!" Luna says. "They're not just super heroes. I got a feeling who the real heroes really are..."

Ace, Jack, and Lady Ace look at each other and nod their heads retrospectively at one another.

They each take off their masks, revealing their true identities.

"If it ain't the Missing Link, Clydesdale, and the Ronnie Anne-ster!" Luna recognizes.

"Oh my gosh!" Leni says. "It's Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne!"

After untying Rita and Lynn Sr., the Loud sisters group hug Lincoln.

"It's totes great to see you again, Lincoln," Leni says.

"And thanks for coming to rescue us, big bro," Lana says.

"Oh, it's nothing, guys," Lincoln modestly replies. "I'm just glad to be back with my family."

While this reunion's taking place, some of the other rescue team members untie Bobby and hand him his clothes, which were found piled on the floor near him.

After the family hug, Rita and Lynn Sr. grab the bird cage Lily was in and unlock it.

Lynn Sr. then comforts a scared Lily, as he assures, "It's OK, Lily. Daddy's here."

After Bobby gets fully clothed, Ronnie Anne hugs her big brother.

"I missed you so much, Bobby," Ronnie Anne says.

"And I missed you too, Nie-Nie," Bobby replies, wrapping his arms around his sister.

Rita then scoops Lincoln up for a big hug.

"Oh, my baby boy!" Rita says joyously. "I'm so relieved you're back, safe and sound!"

Lynn Sr. also joins in on the hug.

"We've been worried sick about you, sport!" he says.

"'ank oo, Winky!" Lily says in her baby language. (_Thank you, Linky._)

With each reunion taken care of, Lynn Sr. asks Lincoln, "Tell me what happened, son. What led up to all this? And is Lori doing OK?"

"Yeah," Lincoln answers. "She found a way out of juvie. Plus, she's off the hook, since the police learned that it was actually a doppelganger that committed all those crimes."

"The doppelganger that framed Lori, as well as Carol's other girls got arrested on a train in the countryside earlier," Ronnie Anne includes.

"OK, but how'd you know where to find us?" Rita questions.

"We saw what was on the DVD that Carol left behind at the Loud house," Ronnie Anne explains.

"After Lori and Carlota left to come to the park, we secretly followed them here with the rest of the squad," Lincoln says.

"And after some sleuthing, we found out where you guys were being kept."

"But some bad biker girls were guarding the shed you were locked in," Ronnie Anne explains. "So, we kept them occupied."

"One of our teammates managed to lead them away from here, albeit in the most unexpected way," Lincoln says.

"But where's Lori now?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"She's about to fight Carol in a cage match at the tennis courts," Lincoln answers.

"Babe's gonna fight Carol?" Bobby says, now worried about his girlfriend.

"And Carlota's gonna fight the biker gang's leader too," Ronnie Anne adds.

Before anyone could do anything else, a female voice is heard through a microphone outside.

"BIKER LADIES... AND BIKER WOMEN..."

Roxy, the biker referee, begins to announce the fight.

"THIS IS IT... WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING... A TWO-ON-TWO CAGE MATCH!"

Everyone hears a bunch of biker girls cheering, hootin' and hollerin' for the fight to begin.

"Bogus!" Luna says. "They're preppin' up the match!"

"We'll take Lily and go get the police!" Rita says.

"Bobby, Luna, Luan, take care of the kids!" Lynn Sr. requests. "We'll be back with help as soon as possible!"

As the Loud parents leave the shed with Lily, Luna asks Lincoln something important.

"OK, lil' bro... Was Sam a part of your rescue team?" Luna questions.

"She was, but then she ran off to go help Benny," Lincoln answers.

"Benny's here, too?" Luan asks.

"He was the one who tried to distract those two biker girl guards," Lincoln explains. "But then he ran off with those biker girls chasing after him."

"Change of plans, sis!" Luna says. "We're going after Sam and Benny! Bobster, can you keep an eye on our crew 'til we get back?"

"Where are you going?!" Bobby asks.

"We're going to save our baes from a biker-beat down!" Luna responds. "Come on, Luan!"

"We'll Harley be able to see them at this time of day," Luan quips.

"Now's not the time for jokes, dude!" Luna says, grabbing Luan's hand. "We gotta beat it!"

She and Luna run off to Sam and Benny's rescue!

"Better hurry!" Bobby says. "There's no telling what Carlota and Lori could be in for!"

Even as they ran as fast as they could to the battle arena, the battle between Lori and Carol, as well as the one between Carlota and Stiletto, was about to begin...


	30. The Final Battle

"BIKER LADIES... AND BIKER WOMEN..." Roxy, the biker girl referee, announces as she speaks into a wireless microphone. "THIS IS IT... WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING... A TWO-ON-TWO CAGE MATCH!"

All of the biker girls sitting in the bleachers, cheer on for the fight to begin.

"IN THE BLONDE SIDE OF THE ARENA, IN THE FIRST CORNER TO YOUR LEFT..." Roxy says. "SHE'S THE MOST PERFECTLY PINGREY GIRL YOU KNOW. THE ONE WHO SHOWED US A GOOD TIME WITH A CERTAIN WHITE-HAIRED BOY... IT'S... CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL PIIIIIIIIIIINGREEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

The biker girls applaud for Carol, as she waves to all of them.

"AND IN THE SECOND CORNER TO YOUR RIGHT, HER OPPONENT..." Roxy announces. "HAVING JUST GOT OUT OF JUVIE AND FIGHTING HER TO SAVE HER FAMILY... THIS LOUD GIRL COMES FROM ROYAL WOODS... RIGHT WHERE WE ALL ARE NOW!"

Lori knew exactly who Roxy was referring to.

"IT'S LITERALLY THE GIRL YOU HATE..." Roxy calls. "LORRRRRRRRRRRI LOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!"

The biker girls boo and hiss at Lori, but she ignores their jeers and keeps her eye on the prize.

"BUT THAT'S JUST ONE PAIR OF FIGHTERS..." Roxy explains. "IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA, ARE THE OTHER TWO FIGHTERS!"

"IN ONE CORNER TO YOUR RIGHT, IS THE ONE WHO ORGANIZED THIS LITTLE ARENA..." Roxy announces. "THE ONE WHO HELPED US BREAK OUT OF JUVIE AND PARTNERED UP WITH CAROL... YOU ALL KNOW HER! YOU ALL SHOW YOUR RESPECT TO HER! GIVE IT UP FOR... STILLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The entire Kinky Minks cheer on Stiletto, as she cracks her knuckles.

"AND HER OPPONENT... IN THE FINAL CORNER OF THE ARENA..." Roxy announced. "COMING ALL THE WAY FROM GREAT LAKES CITY, JUST TO SAVE A COUSIN WHOM WE ALL HAD FUN WITH... SHE'S THE FASHONISTA OF FRAILS... CARLOTAAAAAAAAA CASAAAAAAAA GRANDEEEEEEEEEE!"

Most of the biker girls heckle at Carlota, while some of them also laugh at her. But Carlota just ignores their mockery.

"THIS IS A 2-ON-2 BATTLE... 4 GIRLS ENTER..." Roxy explains. "BUT ONLY 2 LEAVE..."

"IF LORI AND CARLOTA WIN..." Roxy explains. "WE RELEASE THE HOSTAGES!"

The biker girls unanimously decry, upon hearing the outcome should Carol and Stiletto lose.

"HOWEVER..." Roxy interrupts.

"IF CAROL AND STILETTO WIN..." Roxy explains. "PROVIDED WE RELEASE THE HOSTAGES... WE GET TO KEEP LORI'S LITTLE WHITE-HAIRED BROTHER, LINCOLN!"

All of the biker girls cheer and squeal, knowing that if Lori is beaten, they would get Lincoln.

Meanwhile, The Louds and their friends were almost to the tennis court, when they overhear the stakes being involved.

"Wait..." Lynn Jr. says. "What did she say about Lincoln?"

"Oh my god!" Leni says. "If Lori loses the fight, we lose Lincoln... again!"

"I don't want to go with them!" a scared Lincoln says.

"Don't worry, little bro," Bobby comforts. "We won't let them take you!"

"I strongly suggest we hurry," Lisa says. "Our brother's life's at stake! Not to mention our eldest sister's critical chance of failure!"

* * *

Luna and Luan are now in a desperate search for their significant others, Sam and Benny.

"Man, where the heck is Sam?" Luna says, worried about her soul mate.

"And where'd Benny go?" Luan says, also concerned for her friend.

As the comedian and rocker girl walk around the park some more, they suddenly hear a cry for help heading their way!

"HELLLLLLLLP!" A male voice yells out. "Those biker chicks want me for some reason, and I'm sure it isn't anything good!"

"Benny!" Luan shouts, recognizing that voice.

Luna and Luan see Benny running for his life with Mrs. Appleblossom in his hands, as not too far behind him were the two biker girls chasing after him!

"We gotta do something, dude!" Luna says.

"Psst! Luna! Over here!" A voice, Luna knows all too well whispers.

Luna looks to the left at the public bathrooms. On the side of it, she sees her soul mate, Sam, motioning her to come over.

"Sam!" Luna says, running over to her.

When Luna got over to where Sam was, she gives her the tightest hug of her life.

"How you been, dudette?" Luna asks.

"I'm fine," Sam answers, breaking up the hug.

"I know a way to get those biker girls off Benny's back," she informs, as she starts whispering into Luna's ear.

Luna perks up at Sam's suggestions, smiling widely.

"I knew you'd pull through, Sammy!" Luna says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yo, Luan! Have the Benster come over here! We got somethin' special for those biker girls!"

"On it!" Luan nods, going to retrieve Benny.

Benny's still running away from Ivy and Scarlet in order to evade their advances.

Thankfully, he manages to climb up into a tall tree so that the two girls wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Phew!" Benny sighs in relief.

"Hey, cutie!" Ivy says. "Come on down from d'ere!"

"Yeah!" Scarlet joins in. "One sex session never hurt anybody!"

The two biker girls then start climbing up the tree, much to Benny's fear.

Luan sees a large tree in the distance and recognizes the figure sitting on a branch with his puppet. So, she races towards it and climbs up to him.

"Hey, Benny!" Luan calls out. "Come with me if you want to leaf!" she cracks, holding out her hand.

Considering his current predicament, Benny had little time for questions now.

So, he takes Luan's hand, as the couple climb down the other side of the tree, narrowly escaping Ivy and Scarlet's grasp.

"Hey, you two!" Luan calls out.

"Benny's my man, so he's coming with me. You can go pining after someone your age," she teases.

"Actually, on second thought, I don't think any men will be branching out for either of you. I mean, your breaths are worse than your bite and bark combined!" Luan insults.

Luan and Benny then scurry off to the restrooms, laughing at the jokes the former made.

"Why that no-good, pun-handlin' clown!" Ivy says. "Let's round 'em up!"

Ivy and Scarlet chase after Benny and Luan, as they run around the corner of the bathrooms.

"Gotcha now, twerps!" Ivy says.

When they seem to have caught up to them, a certain punk girl calls out to them.

"Yo, biker dudettes!" Luna yells. "Why don't ya pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like who, ya punk?!" Scarlet says, focusing her attention on the purple-clad dyke.

Ivy and Scarlet look over to see that Luna and Sam were joined by a big army of punk rocker teens. The same one that arrived to help save Lincoln the last time he was captured.

"You big bad biker dudettes chose the wrong people to mess with," Luna says, then eyeing Sam. "You ready for this, Sam?"

"You know it, Lunes!" Sam says, taking out and blowing a sports whistle. "CHARRRRRRRGE!"

Luna and Sam lead their troops, as they lay the smack-down on Ivy and Scarlet.

While all the punk rocker teens were fighting against the two biker girls, Sam leads Luna, Luan, and Benny out of the crossfire.

"We'll take care of these girl goons!" Sam says. "Go back to the others and help your sis, Lunes!"

"Thanks for the backup, Sam!" Luna says. "Keep those girls busy 'til the cops show up!"

"Can do!" Sam says, as Luna, Luan, and Benny quickly return to the rest of the group.

* * *

As that battle's raging on, two more were about to take place, for back at the tennis court arena...

"AND NOW... WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... FIGHTERS, TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Roxy announces.

Lori and Carol enter their battle stances, preparing for the ultimate fight!

"I should warn you, Lori, I've been training in prison ever since you've beat me last time," Carol explains. "This time, I'm tougher!"

"We'll see who's literally the tougher girl, Carol!" Lori calls out to her.

Carlota was nervous, but she had to keep her cool, if she was ever to help Lori defeat Carol.

All was silent, as Lori and Carlota face their opponents.

The biker girl crowd remain quiet, awaiting for the battle to begin.

"OK, GIRLS..." Roxy announces, raising an air horn.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE... LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

*HONK!*

"1!" Roxy counts.

"Don't worry about your little brother, Lori," Carol says.

*HONK!*

"2!" Roxy counts.

"When I beat you, I'll make sure he gets a nice, new home... in a cage."

*HONK!*

"3!" Roxy finishes.

"Not if I beat you first!" Lori says.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Roxy yells, pressing on the air horn all the way down.

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!*

With the sound of the final air horn being blown, the battle between Lori vs. Carol and Carlota vs. Stiletto starts!

Immediately, Lori and Carlota throw their fists at their respective opponents.

Although Carol and Stiletto manage to block some of their punches, some still passed their defenses and strike them in the face.

Carol knees Lori in the stomach, as the latter kneels down clutching her lower torso.

This gives Carol the chance to pounce on her, and be able to get some hits in on her rival.

As for Stiletto, she stomps on Carlota's foot as hard as she could, causing her to yell out in pain.

This gives the biker leader an opportunity to restrain Carlota's arms behind her back.

"Not so tough now, huh, puta?" Stiletto insults.

After she does, Stiletto slams Carlota repeatedly into the fence surrounding the battleground.

"This fight's gonna be a piece of cake for me!" Carol gloats, in between her punches at Lori.

Despite the beat-down she was experiencing at the moment, Lori has enough energy to topple Carol over and switch their positions.

"I beg to differ, Pingrey! 'Cause I literally have this one in the bag!" Lori says, banging Carol's head against the floor.

"Oh no, you don't, Loud!" Carol retorts, ambushing Lori again.

Lori and Carol start wrestling each other for dominance, yelling at each other and pulling on their hair.

All the while, Carlota was still getting under Stiletto's power.

"At this rate, your friend's little bro's gonna be coming with us and the gang," Stiletto says.

Looking down, Carlota positions her foot near Stiletto's.

"Not today, you're not!" Carlota says, as she trips Stiletto over from behind.

She then kicks the biker gang leader while she's down over and over, putting more and more oomph into each punt.

Stiletto rolls a few feet away from Carlota, as she quickly gets up.

"You asked for it now, taco bitch!" Stiletto growls, as she charges towards her with her fist pumped and primed for collision.

Carlota runs towards Stiletto with the same tactic, as well.

However, when she gets close enough, she slides in between Stiletto's legs.

"What?" Stiletto asks, looking for where Carlota's gone.

Said Latino girl is running towards the other wall, and kicks off of it.

Before she could properly react, Stiletto is ambushed by Carlota's leg scissors.

Consequently, the two fall down to the ground, as Carlota's large legs are still wrapped around Stiletto's neck.

"We both know you can't handle thighs like these!" Carlota says, triumphantly.

Stiletto struggles to free herself, slamming her hand on the ground in hopes of a time-out.

But, Carlota just makes her leg grip on Stiletto even tighter.

"OK! OK! You win!" Stiletto pleads. "Just get off of me!"

Carlota relents on her leg scissors, allowing Stiletto to regain some breath.

"I've gotta admit..." Stiletto says, clutching her neck. "You've got moxie, kid."

"Aw, thanks," A flattered Carlota responds.

However, the biker gang leader had one more trick up her sleeve.

She looks over to Roxy and nods her head at her, motioning something important.

Roxy nods right back, and starts unlocking some of the tennis court doors.

"Carlota has beaten Stiletto!" Roxy announces.

"But let's see how Lori handles all of us biker girls! LET'S GET HER, GIRLS!"

Just as Lori was about to get the upper hand on Carol, Carlota shouts at her.

"Lori, look out behind you!" she warns her.

"Huh?" Lori mutters, looking back to find a ton of biker girls heading right towards her.

They all start to whale on Lori, delivering all sorts of blows to her in every conceivable direction.

* * *

Luna, Luan, and Benny catch up with the rest of the Loud siblings and their friends.

"Hey, dudes!" Luna says. "We're back!"

"What did we miss?" Luan asks.

Then, they all saw Lori getting beaten up by a bunch of biker girls!

"Oh, no!" Lincoln says. "Lori's getting her butt kicked by all those biker girls! She's gonna lose!"

"Lori needs something to fend them off!" Clyde says.

That was when Lincoln remembered something. He and his friends brought along a cooler.

"We still have Lisa's Finnach bottle!" Lincoln realizes. "I have an idea!"

He grabs said container of rainbow-glowing liquid out of the cooler and rushes over to Lynn with it.

Lynn, I need your help with something!" Lincoln says frantically, giving the Finnach to Lynn.

"Do I drink this, Linc?" Lynn says. "Help Lori fight those bikers?"

"No, but Lisa said that stuff can help Lori fight those bikers!" Lincoln explains. "Do you have a good throwing arm?"

"You know it!" Lynn says.

"Great! I need you to get that to her!" Lincoln instructs. "She needs to drink it! Now go and throw it over the fence! QUICK!"

Back in the arena, Lori has gotten herself badly bruised and beaten by the many biker girls surrounding her.

Things weren't looking very bright for her.

"Oh, Lori... just look at yourself," Carol says. "You've put up a good fight... But now, it looks like I've gotten the upper hand."

"So, I don't even need to finish you off, when all these biker girls can do that for me."

"You... cheated..." Lori says, weakly. "I... literally... cannot... lose..."

Carol just chortles and says, "Say good-bye to your little bro, Lori..."

"Lori, don't give up!" Carlota says. "My cousin's counting on you!"

Carol looks at Carlota and says, "When we're done with Lori, you're next!"

Turning to Stiletto, she orders, "Stiletto, get your girls ready to end this!"

"Gotcha, Pingrels!" Stiletto replies. "Girls... Finish her off!"

The biker girls bust out brass knuckles, baseball bats, and croquet mallets, prepared to finish off Lori...

"READY..." Stiletto yells.

The biker girls force a cowering Lori into a corner, waving around their weapons...

"SET..." Stiletto yells.

Before they could get the chance to put an end to Lori...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone battle cries.

Everyone looks outside the fence to see a preteen girl in a red sports jersey and shorts running towards the arena, with a multi-colored bottle in her hand.

It was Lynn Jr., and she was carrying a key to bikers' downfall... A bottle labeled 'FINNACH'!

"LORI!" Lynn yells. "CATCH!"

Lynn then throws the Finnach up in the air, so high that it flies over the arena's fence.

Everyone watches, as the bottle goes over the biker girls and Carol. Lori manages to get up into a squat and dive towards where the bottle was gonna fall.

It lands in Lori's hands, before she fumbles around with it a bit and gets a solid grip on it.

"Hey! What's that bottle for?" Stiletto wonders.

"DRINK IT, LORI!" Lynn yells. "SHOW THOSE BIKER BULLIES WHO'S BOSS!"

"Oh ho ho..." Carol says. "You really think whatever's inside that bottle is gonna save your big sis? Fat chance."

Carol then turns to Lori.

"Besides... You're not even gonna get the chance to try it," she says.

Lori wasn't too sure about this 'Finnach' stuff in the bottle. But if she doesn't do something, she'll lose Lincoln to Carol!

"Lynn!" Lori yells out to her. "Lisa better be right about this stuff!"

"Girls, don't let her drink that!" Stiletto commands, pointing towards Lori.

As the biker girls were stampeding towards her, they were too late.

Lori hurriedly unscrews the bottle's cap and squeezes its contents directly into her mouth.

After sloshing it around for a moment, Lori swallows all the liquid whole.

"Well, did that quench your thirst, at least?" Carol sighs. "It better have, because you're in for a world of hurt now, Lori!"

"End this, Stiletto! Right now!" she commands her biker friend.

Before the bikers could end this, everyone notices Lori acting strange...

Her whole body starts to shake and vibrate rather violently.

"Wha... What's happening to her?" Carol says.

"I don't know!" Stiletto says.

Outside the arena, the Loud siblings and company observe Lori's body acting strange, as well.

"Lisa?" Lynn asks. "What'd you put in that energy drink?"

Lisa explains, "Aside from the essential ingredients needed for the average energy drink, and other body-based tonics that I've concocted..."

"There was one particular ingredient I used that resulted in some erratic effects, after having it dried out, crunched into crumbs, and added into the mixture..."

"And that would be?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Spinach," Lisa says. "Hence the name... Finnach."

"The spinach likely had a more than extraordinary reaction to the other additives, resulting in monumental upgrades to the consumer's strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes," Lisa explains.

"In addition, it repairs any damage done to the body by speeding up the work of their immune system."

Lana realizes what this was starting to sound like, and chats with Lola about it.

"Hey, Lols?" Lana said. "Remember those cartoons we watched with that sailor with big muscles?"

"You mean the guy who eats that icky, yucky green stuff that gives him power?" Lola says.

"I think Lori's gonna experience that..." Lana says, as she and others watch the outcome of the Finnach.

* * *

Lori begins glowing so bright, that all the biker girls cover their eyes to avoid getting a seizure.

And when the light clears, all of Lori's wounds were healed, and her arms and her legs become toned.

That 'Finnach' drink really gave her what she needed!

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out..." Carlota remarks, making her way out through the doorway. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya."

"Did she just get jacked?" Stiletto says.

"Never mind her muscles!" Carol said. "JUST FINISH HER ALREADY!"

Not wanting to disappoint Carol, Stiletto gathers her biker girls and orders them to attack Lori, all in one strike.

"GET HER!" Stiletto shouts, signaling the charge of attack.

As the biker girls charge at Lori all at once, she starts rapidly punching and kicking them away, one-by-one, even causing some of them to trip.

Stiletto growls, "I'LL GET YOU MYSELF!" as she rushes towards Lori with a punch ready.

But Lori blocks Stiletto's fist with her palm and kicks her in the ribs.

This knocks her directly into a shelf with tennis ball containers.

They all break open, many of the balls falling directly on Stiletto.

Enraged, Stiletto swats away the balls around her, getting up to form another plan of attack.

"Girls, form 2 teams of 20!" she commands. "Show her how it we do it downtown!"

The 40 biker girls form such a pattern, both rows having 2 biker girls in each.

They all charge directly towards Lori, once again!

However, Lori manages to fend them off, taking two baseball bats from two of the girls in the onslaught.

Using them similarly to katana blades, Lori finishes off the rest by swinging about her bats, earning lots of consecutive home runs.

Stiletto attempts to ambush Lori again, but the latter already saw it coming.

So, she parries Stiletto again, and punches her into a drinking fountain.

The damaged spout squirts water directly on Stiletto's head, making her hair dipping wet.

"That's it! I'm through messing around!" Stiletto yells.

She needed to have Lori beaten once and for all.

So this time, she orders all 40 of her biker girls to assume a different formation.

"FORM 8 TEAMS OF FIVE AND FINISH HER OFF ALREADY!" Stiletto yells angrily.

This was still no problem for Lori, as she single-handedly defeats the octo-teams with a combination of her enhanced punches, kicks, and bat swings.

This effectively knocks all the biker girls out, taking them down for the count.

Now, Stiletto was fuming with rage.

"I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF, IF I HAVE TO, LOUD!" Stiletto screams, as she runs to Lori one last time.

But Lori grabs Stiletto's wrist. She then grips her hand on Stiletto's ankle and lifts the remaining biker over her head.

She then chucks Stiletto over the tennis court fence, as she's launched towards the punk rock teen fight cloud not too far from it.

There, she along with Ivy and Scarlet receive the beat-down of a lifetime.

Finally, every member of the Kinky Minks biker gang has been defeated.

Now there was just one bad girl left to take care of... Carol Pingrey.

Before Lori gets the chance to lay the smack-down on Carol, she starts feeling funny again.

Lori notices that the tonal muscles in her limbs were starting to fade.

The effects of the 'Finnach' drink she drank were now wearing off.

Although Lori's strength returns to normal, she didn't care.

Her energy was still up, and Carol was on her own now...

The biker girl gang associated with her were taken care of, the Lori double has been dealt with, and all her traitor friends who sided with Carol were back where they belong. Behind bars at juvie.

"I don't need any enhancements to take you down!" Lori yells, fighting Carol again.

After the workout she got from fighting all those biker girls, Lori felt stronger than before, even without the assistance of the energy drink she took.

She and Carol keep on fighting, as the latter tries her best to beat her rejuvenated opponent.

Soon, Carol starts to weaken from how long the fight has been going on.

This is when Lori gives it her all, until Carol was laying on the ground, badly beaten and bruised.

"Had enough, Pingrey?" Lori asks, towering over her.

"Lori... please... I've learned my lesson..." Carol pleads, coughing up blood. "Have mercy..."

Lori knew that Carol would somehow trick her...

But she needed to make sure Carol would never hurt her loved ones... ever again.

So, she grabs Carol by the collar of her blouse and gives her some simple instructions.

"Leave my family... my friends... and especially my little brother alone," Lori growls.

"Don't go ANYWHERE near them! And give yourself up to the police! Confess to everything you've done! And lied to! Got it?!"

"I... I... I surrender," Carol says. "I'll... tell.. everything."

"Are you telling the truth? You better not be lying straight to my face," Lori asks.

"Yes... Just please... Spare me..." Carol whimpers.

"Fine," Lori says, dropping Carol to the ground. "Now make sure you keep your promise... and never come near my family again!"

After Lori leaves a defeated Carol to think about what she's done, the rest of the Loud siblings and their friends run into the unlocked tennis court and embrace Lori in a large group hug.

They all congratulate her on beating Carol.

* * *

However...

Carol wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet.

As she slowly gets back up, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a six-shooter.

Then, she aims it directly at Lori's heart from her back.

Time slows down as Carol readies her weapon. But as she does, Bobby notices Carol's last move.

Before Carol could open fire, Bobby prevents Lori from being caught in the crossfire.

"BABE, WATCH OUT!" Bobby yells, as he pushes Lori out of the way of Carol's line of fire, as she pulls the trigger.

*BANG!*

Everyone was in hysterics, after seeing that Carol had shot Bobby!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ronnie Anne yells, as tears flow up in her eyes.

"BOBBY!" Lori yells, realizing that Bobby was protecting her from Carol.

Everyone watches in horror, as Bobby collapses to the ground, remaining unconscious.

When Bobby was presumed lifeless, Carol could do nothing but laugh and cackle maniacally.

"I DID IT!" Carol yells. "I FINALLY ONE-UPPED YOU, LORI!"

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY BROTHER, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH?!" Ronnie Anne angrily yells.

"What I had to, you little meddling brat!" Carol spats.

"I figured, if I couldn't one-up Lori by beating her in battle, then I'd have to do the next best thing... KILL HER!"

"But then, her knight in shining armor got in the way and moved my target!"

"I may not HAVE gotten to end her life," Carol explains. "BUT I'VE DONE SOMETHING EVEN BETTER... TAKING THE LIFE OF THE ONE SHE LOVES MOST... HER BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR!"

Carol laughs evilly, pointing out Bobby's supposedly dead body.

"But wait... there's more!" Carol says, twirling her gun.

"I can still end Lori's life... Because I got one bullet left!"

Carol once again aims her gun, but this time, directly at Lori's forehead.

"Don't cry over your dead boyfriend, Lori-et!" Carol says, becoming more of a homicidal maniac.

"Because you'll be joining your sweet Bobby-O in a matter of seconds!"

"This time, I'll have Linky all to myself!" Carol says. "AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!"

"Are you sure about that, Carol?!" an adult voice asks.

"WHAT?!" Carol questions, turning around to see who called her.

She's then met with a sucker punch straight to the face!

And the person who delivered it was none other than Rita Loud.

She punched Carol so hard, she was knocked out cold as she falls to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter, my baby boy, and the rest of my family, you prissy-ass bitch!" Rita sternly says, shaking her hand off.

The Loud siblings were shocked to see their own mother punching someone, but Luna, however, was really impressed!

"ROCK ON... MOM!" Luna says, giving her a peace sign.

"You totally kicked her ass, mom!" Lynn Jr. says.

"I'd say you certainly served her a large glass of fruit... PUNCH!" Luan quips.

"Seriously, dude?" Luna asks.

* * *

Soon enough, the police arrive at Ketcham Park.

After hearing everything from the Louds and their friends, the police have Carol and the Kinky Minks gang arrested for all their felonies.

In addition, Luna and Sam show the cops where the last few biker girls were.

After the punk rock teens leave, they had Stiletto, Ivy, and Scarlet all tied up as a gift-wrapped memento for the police.

"The redhead's the one in charge of the other bikers," Sam explains.

"And the other two are her henchmen," Luna adds, as the three bikers are arrested, as well.

The cops escort the bad girls into several different trucks to keep them separate from each other.

The head of the squadron advises, "Make sure to keep these ladies under maximum security, boys. Just to make sure none of them bother the Loud family again."

Officer Schoffner was with the Loud family, assuring them that amends were gonna be made.

"I'll make sure to give the dean at Fairway University a call and tell him what really happened," she promises to the parents.

"Hopefully, your daughter will be reinstated for a spot at that college."

But there was just one more thing.

"Speaking of which, where's Lori now?" Lynn Sr. asks.

Lori, Carlota, CJ, Carlino and Ronnie Anne were in the tennis court, gathered around Bobby's unconscious body.

They were all in tears because Carol had shot him, and he was still showing no signs of consciousness.

"Boo-Boo Bear, please!" Lori pleads, trying her best to wake him up. "Don't leave us!"

Unfortunately, he wouldn't. Lori holds him close, as she sobs over the potential loss of her boyfriend.

When the rest of the Loud Family, their friends, and Officer Schoffner caught up with them, they're met with a sight that ached their hearts.

When Ronnie Anne sees Lincoln with his family, she runs up to him and embraces him in a hug, crying onto his shoulder in the process.

"It's OK..." Lincoln consoles. "Let it all out, Ronnie."

All the while, everyone was worried about Bobby's current condition.

Seeing the situation at hand, Officer Schoffner reaches for her radio phone and makes contact.

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE FOR AN INJURED TEEN!" she requests. "AND HURRY! I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S GONNA MAKE IT!"


	31. A Happy Ending

At the Royal Woods general hospital, Bobby was sent to the emergency room, where he had to be operated on.

In the waiting room, The Loud family and friends were waiting for the results on Bobby's condition.

"I don't want him to go..." Ronnie Anne weeps, clinging onto Lincoln for comfort.

"I hope he's gonna pull through, too, Ronnie," Lincoln assures her, patting her back.

Meanwhile, Lori was extremely worried about her boyfriend's well-being.

When word got through to the rest of the Casagrandes about what happened to Bobby, they spared no time rushing over to Royal Woods.

They also wait with the others, in suspense of their relative's health.

"Please let my nieto be alright..." Rosa wishes.

"We're just gonna have to wait and see, miel," Hector says, consoling her.

After a while of the group waiting, a nurse enters the waiting room.

Everyone, specifically Lori, Ronnie Anne, Maria, and the Casagrandes, frantically bombard her with questions about how Bobby was doing.

"I have some good news... and some bad news," The nurse says.

"What's the good news?" Hector asks.

"Good news is, we were able to dislodge the bullet from Bobby's chest," she explains.

"But what's the bad news?" Lucy questions.

"He's taken a massive hit from being shot," The nurse says. "We don't know if he'll survive..."

What the nurse just said, makes Lori tear up.

"NO!" Lori cries, kneeling on the ground. "HE CAN'T DIE!"

"I'm sorry, miss," The nurse says. "We've done all that we could... But there's nothing more we can do."

Lori couldn't hold back her tears anymore. All the waterworks let loose.

"I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I COULD TO SAVE HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" Lori sobs, as she runs out the waiting room in distress.

Lori goes around trying to find where in the hospital Bobby was.

"Do you know what room my boyfriend's in?" she asks each member of the hospital staff she comes across.

Eventually, Lori learns from one of the surgeons that Bobby was resting in room 9.

So, when she finds room 9, she enters and discovers her boyfriend in a hospital bed.

Slowly walking up to him with tears down her face, Lori couldn't help but to beg and plead for him to live.

"BOO-BOO BEAR, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lori cries loudly. "I'VE LITERALLY LOST YOU ONCE, BUT PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Lori pleaded all she could, but she knew she had no control over Bobby's fate.

* * *

As Lori was mourning the possible loss of her boyfriend, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne manage to catch up to her.

"Lori, are you in here?" Lincoln asks, as the two go inside.

When they see Bobby still unconscious, Ronnie Anne couldn't bear the sight of it.

She sheds some more tears, tightly hugging Lincoln as he returns said embrace to comfort her.

Just as things were looking as grim as could be, a groggy moan is heard.

Lori raises her head from the side to hear a sound coming from Bobby.

"Bobby?" Lori sniffles.

"Buh... Buh..." Bobby sputters weakly.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne perk their heads up to see Bobby sputter and cough, as he tries to speak.

"Bobby?" Lori cries. "Say something! Please! What are you trying to say?"

Bobby slowly turns his head to look at Lori.

"Buh... Bah... Baaaaaaabe?" Bobby says, weakly.

Bobby successfully pulled through.

Lori cries with tears of joy, wrapping her arms around Bobby and embraced him in a hug.

Ronnie Anne was also in sweet relief over her brother making it through.

She hugs Lincoln again, and then joins Lori in hugging her brother.

"Sorry to break it up, but visiting hours are gonna be over soon," the nurse informs, entering the room.

"Please... Just a few more minutes," Ronnie Anne asks.

"Oh, alright," the nurse relents.

Ten minutes later, as everyone's about to leave, Lori, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln come out of the hospital with the nurse, now in higher spirits.

"Boo-Boo Bear's gonna be OK, everybody!" Lori says, ecstatically.

"Bobby's gonna pull through, and he's gonna be alright!" Ronnie Anne adds.

"Even though Bobby's in better health now, he'll need to stay here for a while, so his wounds can heal," the nurse notifies.

"It will take approximately a month for him to properly recover. But after that, he will need to stay with someone for physical therapy."

Lincoln and Lori start to make their way to Vanzilla with the rest of the family, ready to go back home.

"Mom, can I stay at Lincoln's house until Bobby's better?" Ronnie Anne asks. "I wanna stay close to my grande hermano."

"It's alright by me, Nie-Nie," Maria accepts. "But be sure to call every now and then to let us know how Bobby's doing."

"Yes!" Ronnie Anne exclaims, as she joins Lincoln and Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the other Loud sisters are getting into Vanzilla, Rita contacts the dean of Fairway University.

"Hello? May I help you?" the dean answers on the phone.

"Hi. This is Mrs. Loud, Lori's mother," Rita greets.

"If this is about letting your daughter back into Fairway, then I'm afraid I'll have to decline," he says.

"I simply just can't risk allowing someone as reckless as her to attend my university. Especially not after how she and all those other hoodlum friends of hers defaced school property, in addition to the recent citations in her criminal record."

"Actually, sir, I called you to let you know that there's more to that than you think," Rita details.

"Pardon?" the dean asks.

"I know it may seem a little hard to believe, at first, but please. Hear me out on this," Rita starts.

"That wasn't Lori with those biker girls. It was actually an impostor."

"Mmm-hmm..." the dean says, skeptically. "Carry on."

"Even though Lori was there a few weeks back, she only went on a tour around campus, not to wreck anything there," Rita continues.

"As for the impostor, her name's Lorraine. She was hired by Carol Pingrey, my daughter's old rival."

"Oh, really?" the dean asks.

"I'm telling you, sir," Rita says. "Carol hired Lorraine to tear up your school with a gang of bikers, and rob a bunch of places."

"It was all so Lori could be framed for it and sent to juvie."

"Is this all true?" the dean asks.

"Yes," Rita answers. "All of this really happened."

When the dean learned the truth, he realized that he's been played for a fool by someone desiring to tarnish Lori's reputation.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Mrs. Loud," he apologizes. "I'll be sure to have a spot at the university reserved for Lori."

"Thank you so much, sir," Rita says.

Now, it seemed Lori's life was back to normal... Except for one last thing to make it complete.

* * *

A few weeks later, as Bobby was getting better, Lori brings both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with her to the hospital again to visit him.

When they get to his hospital room, they see Bobby looking forlorn, despite most of his wounds being healed.

"Lori, can I talk to you in private?" he requests. "I have some important stuff to discuss."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne proceed to step out, leaving their older siblings alone.

"What do you want to talk about, Bobby?" Lori asks.

Bobby looks at Lori and then became so morose, he plunks back down in his bed.

"Lori... This is all my fault!" Bobby mourns, as his voice sounded a bit tearful. "I shouldn't have broken up with you like that. I'm such an idiot. I didn't know Carol was behind this, until her biker girl friends caught me!"

"You're better off finding someone else better than me," he sighs sadly.

What Bobby said makes Lori tear up and embrace him in a hug.

"No, Bobby!" Lori cries. "It's not your fault! You're not the only one Carol tricked! She set all this up just to get me sent to prison, while she could roam free and get her hands on Lincoln."

"But that doesn't matter now, because she failed! She's back where she belongs, along with all those other bad girls."

"Even though I was reinstated for Fairway and got my spot in Coach Niblick's golf team back..." Lori explained. "My life still wouldn't be the same without one thing... You."

"But what can I do, Lori?" Bobby mopes. "What can I do to have you forgive me?"

Lori felt really bad for Bobby. He was so upset over being tricked, that he felt like Lori hated his guts now.

But Lori didn't.

She always loved him. But hearing how Bobby was unsure of how to win her back, she had to help him feel better somehow.

"Bobby... If you really want me to forgive you, there's just one thing you, or rather, we can do," Lori says.

"What's that?" Bobby asks.

Lori kneels down beside the bed. Then, she places a hand on Bobby's cheek and gazes into his eyes.

"We get back together," Lori says, sweetly.

"But... How?" Bobby asks.

"Close your eyes," Lori explains. "...And you'll find out."

Bobby didn't know what that would do, but he closes his eyes anyway.

What happens next would officially sew their relationship back together.

Bobby feels Lori's lips press onto his, as she starts smooching him. When she's kissing him, Bobby couldn't help but get into it, too.

Poking their heads through the door, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne observe Lori kissing Bobby on the lips.

"She's kissing your brother, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln says.

"I think everything is just about back to normal." Ronnie Anne states, a sly smile forming on her face.

As Lori pulls away from the kiss, both of them knew their spark has been reignited into a roaring flame.

"I love you, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear," Lori says. "And I don't want us to split apart ever again."

Bobby's heart melts.

"Aw... babe... I've missed that pet name so much," Bobby says. "I love you too."

With Bobby as her boyfriend once again, Lori's life was finally back to normal.

Later that month, Bobby was released from the hospital.

However, he had to stay in Royal Woods to undergo physical therapy. Which meant he would have to stay with the Loud family, for the time.

Luckily, Lincoln, Lori and Ronnie Anne would be there to help him down this road.

Of course, this meant Lori could spend as much time with Bobby to her heart's content. And even beyond that.

* * *

One evening, Lori and Bobby were cuddling up on the couch as they were watching a romantic comedy.

From the top of the stairs in the hallway, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne see the two love birds.

"Alright, looks like they're distracted," Lincoln whispers.

"Then let's head out before they notice," Ronnie Anne says, as they sneak down the stairs.

The moment Lincoln grabs the doorknob, Lori spots them.

"Lincoln, are you and your girlfriend heading out?" Lori asks.

Lincoln was feeling annoyed by Lori's remark of him and Ronnie Anne being a thing.

"Lori, for the hundredth, thousandth, millionth time..." Lincoln complains. "Ronnie Anne is not my..."

Also feeling annoyed by Lori's remark, Ronnie Anne decides to take a different approach.

Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, she grabs hold of him and gives him a deep kiss, just to shut him up.

When she releases him, Lincoln blushes.

"I... I... I..." Lincoln stutters. "I... gotta go!"

A nervous Lincoln then dashes out the front door.

Lori and Bobby were surprised to see Ronnie Anne kiss Lincoln like that.

"Ronalda..." Bobby says, surprised.

"OMG, Ronnie Anne! Did you literally just break my brother?" Lori teases.

"You're welcome!" Ronnie Anne retorts. "We'll be back later."

Before she leaves, Ronnie Anne looks at her big brother.

"And hermano, don't ever break Lori's heart again," she says.

"Relax, Nie-Nie," Bobby says, wrapping an arm around Lori. "I'll make sure she stays close."

Ronnie Anne smiles, knowing that everything was back to the way it should be.

As she leaves and closes the door behind her, Lori and Bobby both lean in for another kiss.

* * *

Outside, as the sun was setting, and after regaining control of his system, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were taking a walk in Ketcham Park, hand in hand.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asks. "Back there when you kissed me... Was that intentional?"

"I only did that just to get Lori and Bobby off our backs about us," Ronnie Anne explains. "Just so we're clear, we're not a couple... Yet."

"Understood," Lincoln replies. "I'm just glad things are back to normal. Lori's back with my family, she gets to go to her college again, and Flip lifted the ban on us."

"And my grande hermano won't be a sad sack anymore, since he's back with your big sis," Ronnie Anne says.

"Yep. Life in the Loud house is back to the way it used to be," Lincoln says.

And ass Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk towards the sunset, only one query was on their minds:

"You think Carol will ever come back?" Lincoln asks.

"I don't think so," Ronnie Anne says. "Hopefully, she won't escaping anytime soon."

"And maybe Lori and Leni's old friends will finally reconsider teaming up with Carol," Lincoln says.

"I just hope they've all learned their lessons by now."

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

In the Michigan County Juvenile Detention Facility for Girls, in one of the cells, Dana is minding her own business, reading a book on her bed.

As she was reading, a guard comes up to her cell.

"Mail call for Dana," the guard says.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dana replies, getting up.

"Got a letter for ya," The guard says, handing her an envelope.

When Dana takes the envelope, she notices on the cover that it says:

_"TO: DANA_

_FROM: SOMEONE YOU KNOW"_

Dana wonders who could have sent her this letter. But there was only one way to find out.

She tears through the envelope to uncover a message. When she reads it, she discovers that it came from her friend, Lori:

_"Dear Dana,_

_If you get this letter, that means I got out of juvie and thwarted Carol's plans._

_I beat her in a fight and rescued my family, with the help of a friend, my little brother, and his girlfriend._

_By now, she and her gang are back where you are._

_My life has literally gone back to normal._

_I'm back with my family and my little brother, Lincoln._

_I got reinstated back at Fairway University after the dean heard what really happened._

_And best of all, me and Bobby Boo-Boo Bear finally got back together._

_My life is literally perfect again!_

_But I couldn't have gotten it back without your help, as well as your sympathy and kindness._

_Thank you, Dana. You've literally redeemed yourself._

_If you ever get out for good behavior and come back to Royal Woods,_

_We can be friends again._

_Literally,_

_Lori._

_P.S. I hope the other girls who joined up with Carol will change their ways as well."_

Dana smiles, knowing that her and Lori's friendship will be restored once her time is over.

Then, she looks out the barred window and into the prison yard.

"Don't worry about them, Lori," Dana says. "I have a feeling they're gonna do just that."

Watching from the window during recess, Dana sees Carol trying to speak to Belle, Becky, Fiona, and Whitney.

"Here's what I got so far for my next plan to get back at those Louds, and reclaim Linky, girls," Carol says. "First, we find a way out of this place, and then-"

"Stop right there, Carol," Whitney interrupts.

"Can it, Whitney," Carol says. "I'm not finished."

"No! I don't want to be part of your clique anymore," Whitney says. "I'm done trying to hurt Lori and her sisters, and I'm done using Lincoln."

"This kind of lifestyle clearly isn't getting me anywhere in life. Or any of us, for that matter. So, go plot and scheme all you want, Carol. But whatever it is, you can count me out."

"I'm just gonna wait out the jail time you earned me, and then I'll go back to having what's left of a normal life."

"Look, Whitney!" Carol persists. "I'M the boss around here! And you're not going anywhere! You're gonna shut up and listen!"

"I've got a better idea," Whitney proposes.

She then turns to the other girls in the group.

"All in favor of ditching Carol and leaving her to her own ambitions, say aye!" Whitney says.

"Aye!" Becky says.

"Aye!" Fiona says.

"All in favor of staying revenge-blind and wasting your lives, say aye!" Whitney says.

No one else raises their hands for this one.

"And with the majority rule..." Whitney says. "I'm the head girl now, and I say we chill out 'til we get out."

"Have fun planning revenge by yourself, bitch. But we're out!"

Whitney then leaves the yard to Becky and Fiona.

Carol angrily shouts, "FINE! GO! LEAVE! I don't need any of you! I'll find replacements for you traitors in no time!"

She then turns to Belle with a desperate look.

"Please tell me you know more people, QT," Carol asks.

"Sorry, Cares." Belle says.

"Aside from Stiletto, I don't have any more connections. Unless if she has any."

Getting an idea, Carol goes over to the fence and talks to Stiletto, who's leaning against it with her head down.

"Stiletto, you wanna break out again and go after those Loud girls?" Carol asks.

When Stiletto lifts her head to Carol, she has a forlorn look on her face.

"Sorry, Cares," Stiletto says. "My whole gang's been separated."

"The fuzz took my biker gals to separate juvies across the country. And now, it's just me here."

"But we can form a new girl gang and break out, right?" Carol asks.

"Actually... I'm thinking about going into an early retirement," Stiletto says.

"It's been a wild ride, Carol. But sooner or later... All good things must come to an end."

"And I'm with her on that one, Carol," QT says. "I guess you're on your own now."

"Bye, Cares, it's been a blast."

As Stiletto and Belle walk away, Carol's eyes start to twitch, as she had officially lost it.

She starts lividly stomping around, ranting about how she didn't need any of them.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Carol yells. "WHO NEEDS ANY OF YOU?! I CAN FIND SOME BETTER PARTNERS!"

An irritated Arlene walks up to her.

"Ya finished, sistah," Arlene tells her. "Just give it up already."

"NEVER! Not until I get my vengeance on the Loud family! By any means necessary!" Carol rants.

Frankly, Arlene found her really annoying.

"Hey, Arlene! How's about you join me?" Carol says. "Together, we can get Lil' Linky back, and bring the Loud family to their knees..."

Right then and there, Arlene couldn't take it anymore.

When Carol keeps rambling for far too long, Arlene knew what she had to do...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Arlene yells out, before slapping Carol across the face. "SHADDAP!"

As Arlene stomps away, Carol gets up from the concrete floor and notices something stuck to her lips.

It appears that Arlene slapped a big strip of duct tape across her lips.

As Carol gets up, she notices that two words were written on the duct tape.

She turns to the audience with a sad, pathetic look on her face. She gives a small sighing whimper, as those two words are revealed:

**THE END**


End file.
